Moments Aren't Moments
by Mishiko Shinsei
Summary: AU. SxYY. Gozaburo Kaiba never met or adopted Seto and Mokuba. A grownup Mokuba works for Noah Kaiba, young CEO of KaibaCorp. Based on plot bunny from bnomiko. Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks. FINAL CHAPTER POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Tender, Warm and Serene**

Mokuba drops the report off in Accounting and heads back to his desk to pack up. He sighs to himself as he checks his watch; 7:30pm. Another Friday night working late. Really, he should get a life, but he wants to work as much as he can to help his brother. Though his academic scholarship paid for his tuition, books and dorm, Seto still had to foot the bill for incidentals and his medical expenses, which were extensive. Even with Yami helping out, and the school's health insurance, the costs were staggering.

He idolizes his big brother. Stricken with leukemia in late fall of his freshman year of college, Seto refused to drop out. He wanted to finish his Criminal Justice degree and go on to a JD and probably a law degree. His doctors told him his life expectancy wasn't great, but he laughed at them, proclaiming he'd "live as long as he felt like it". The first round of chemo nearly killed him, but it sent the cancer into remission. When it returned in the spring of his junior year, Mokuba saw his brother begin to lose hope.

Then he met Yami.

Yami Motou was as far from the kind of person Seto would hang around with as one could get. He wore completely outlandish outfits, stayed up until all hours, flirted carelessly, dated casually and had dozens of friends who invited him to parties almost nightly. And that hair! The spiked, tri-colored spectacle bounced along on his head, attracting attention everywhere he went. And he loved it! Usually, all it took was one comment about his coif and he'd have the person convinced that it looked spectacular on him in no time.

The hair also allowed him to advertise his gallery shows without having to pay for flyers or anything. Once he mentioned being an artist, most people would go 'Ooh!' like it was the most natural thing in the world for his hair to be like that. Then he'd tell them about the show and they'd promise to come just to see what he, with his outrageous hair, was capable of; most actually showed up. Several even shelled out the medium to large bucks to take something home with them. A few even became regular patrons.

One such patron, Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford, went so far as to hire Yami as his personal portrait painter. The vain billionaire adored having his portrait painted and so loved Yami's work, he paid, upfront, for his sophomore, junior and senior years at college in addition to astronomical amounts to have his portraits done. In the late spring of Yami's junior year, Mr. Crawford met the woman of his dreams, Cyndia, and Yami's workload with him doubled. (Tripled of you count the portraits of them together.)

By contrast, Seto wore well-made conservative clothing, went to bed around 10:30pm every night, eschewed loud rambunctious parties and spent the bulk of his down time with his younger brother. Dating didn't interest him and he frowned on flirts. He kept to himself, preferring the company of a good book to most people. There were two professors he enjoyed conversing with and one of the Law Librarians whom he didn't view as a complete idiot, but that was it. The only other people he spoke to regularly other than Mokuba were his oncologist and his general practitioner.

The flamboyant Art major approached Seto one day as he sat under a tree reading.

"How can you stomach that idiot," the perpetually tanned man scoffed.

Seto glanced up from his devouring of Friedrich Nietzsche's The Gay Science to regard the person interrupting him with a critical eye. Surprised by the hair, tight red leather pants and its matching, long-sleeved mesh top fitting perfectly on a lean, but well-developed body, Seto was left speechless.

The interloper flopped down on the ground beside him, legs in a lotus position, back perfectly straight.

"I mean, what's with that "eternal recurrence" bullshit?" the gorgeous stranger continued. Gorgeous? What? Where did that thought come from?

Seto caught himself staring at the man, completely missing the bulk of his rant.

"And another thing," he asserted, narrowing his eyes, "who in their right mind would want to relive every moment of their life without omission?

"Not saying that I haven't had some pretty great moments to relive," he smiles, further drawing in the mesmerized Seto, "but I've also had some pretty shitty moments that I wish would go away forever."

"Besides", he laughs through his nose, "that sick bastard was in love with his sister. You can't trust anything he says."

Finally finding his voice, Seto responded to Yami's assertions and they talked for more than two hours about Nietzsche, school, politics, driving and food.

That afternoon under the tree began a whirlwind romance, which culminated with them moving in together after a scant two months of dating.

Mr. Crawford, fearing Yami would lose his talent if he strayed too far from his craft, purchased a spacious loft for them, eliciting a promise from Yami to "paint something everyday". As he genuinely liked Mr. Crawford, despite his eccentricities, he did his best to do just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Well, my second week in the corporate world wasn't half bad,' Mokuba muses. 'It's weird to be stuck in a cube all day, but at least I get to be on a computer. Not that I want to be overworked, but I hope my boss gives me something more challenging to do next week. I'm getting bored already!

'I can't wait to tell Seto and Yami about how well things are going. I didn't want to bug them these two weeks during exams, but it should be all right for me to run by the apartment tonight. I can't believe Nii-sama was so worried about me fitting in. My co-workers are pretty cool and very helpful. If it weren't for them, I'd have gotten lost wandering this place on the second day!'

He pauses and looks around, realizing that he'd gotten on the wrong elevator again.

"Hmm, speaking of lost…" he snickers to himself. "Let me see, I got off the blue elevators instead of the red, so that should put me in the "East" tower... Right! There's the sign! So I need to go down this hall, make a right at the water fountain, pass the ladies room and the red elevators should be right around that corner!"

Crossing the space quickly, he fails to notice the shadow of someone coming around the corner from the elevators until it's too late. He slams into the person, sending both of them back to land hard on the carpeted floor.

"Ow!" The other person exclaims.

Mokuba jumps up quickly, planning to help up the other and apologize profusely, until he sees who it is.

'Oh shit!' he curses to himself, realizing he'd just knocked over Noah Kaiba, CEO of the company.

"I-I'm really sorry, sir," he stutters, helping the slightly shorter man to his feet.

"Hey, it's after 5," the impeccably clad gentleman asserts, "You can drop the brown-nosing."

"What?" Mokuba starts.

"I said it's after 5. You don't need to stroke my ego anymore. The fact that you're still here at this hour shows me that you're a hard worker. I don't need you to grovel."

"Uh, yes sir."

"Kaiba is fine."

"Um, okay Kaiba."

"Ugh, that's sounds so wrong coming from you; try Noah."

"Noah?"

"Yeah, that's better. So, what's your name?"

"Watanabe Mokuba, si-uh Noah."

"Well, nice to meet you, Mokuba," he bows formally.

"Nice to meet you too, Noah" Mokuba bows shakily.

"Have nice night", the CEO calls over his shoulder, "And I expect you go home right now!" he commands lightly, sliding a hand into his pants' pocket as we walks down the hall.

Mokuba stands dumfounded for a full five minutes. Did that really just happen? Did the CEO of Kaiba Corp. just treat him like a friend after he knocked him down in the hall? Did he honestly tell Mokuba to call him by his given name!

'No.' he shakes his head, 'I must be more tired than I thought. I'm imagining things.'

He rubs his butt as he steps into the elevator.

"This hurts too much to be imagined," he mumbles to himself as the doors close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mokuba, are you all right?" Seto calls to his distracted younger brother after looking up from his law books.

Mokuba had arrived about an hour ago, but had been silent the entire time.

"Sure, Seto," he mumbles, not looking at his brother, "I'm fine."

"Then why the big mope?" Yami interjects from his studio space in the corner of the loft.

"I don't mean to mope. It's just…something happened at work today that I'm not sure how to handle."

"Is someone harassing you?" Yami glares.

It still amazed Mokuba how protective the passionate artist was over him, sometimes even more than Seto.

"Down, Yami," his brother teases, "You have your own little brother to worry about. I can handle mine."

"Whatever, Seto," he dismisses, turning back to his canvas. It had become somewhat of a running 'argument' that Yami cared more about Mokuba than his own little brother.

"Yugi is off in America with his girlfriend, that Anzu bimbo, even after I told him she was bad news. He doesn't need me to look after him anymore."

"She's not a bimbo, Yami," Seto defends.

"She is!" he snaps back.

"Tell me, Yami, did she become a bimbo before or after she turned you down for your brother?"

"Shut up, Seto."

"Probably after," Mokuba snickers, Seto agreeing with a snort of amusement.

"Fine!" Yami storms off to their bedroom, causing Mokuba and Seto to laugh outright.

As over the top as Yami could be, he couldn't stand jabs about the size of his ego, though it is quite large.

"I guess I'd better go, Seto," Mokuba grins.

"But you didn't tell us what happened today."

"I'll come back after work tomorrow. I think Yami needs you now."

His brother nods in agreement.

"You're right. Come by around eight. I'll make us something."

"Okay"

Mokuba slips on his shoes at the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Seto."

"Tomorrow. Goodnight, Mokuba."

"Night!"

Seto closes the door behind his brother and makes his way to the bedroom. He finds the lights out and Yami hidden under the covers of their king-sized bed. Seto smiles lightly, imagining the angry pout on his koi's face. They've only been together for six months, but Seto knows his koi's moods inside and out. He knows Yami wasn't as angry as he'd presented, more annoyed by his and Mokuba's teasing than anything. And he knows, instinctively, that Yami's real upset centered around the lack of time they'd had together over the last two weeks. Too much time apart always brought Yami's insecurities to the surface.

His lover would never openly admit it, but Seto knows Yami's greatest fear is that Seto will grow tired of the 'novelty' of being with him and drop him like a rock. After all, 'they have very little in common' Yami pointed out on a regular basis. How little his koi understood him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Yami," he assures his love as he does often.

"Of course you aren't," Yami mumbles from beneath the covers. "The sex is too good."

Seto smiles and starts taking off his clothes, knowing an invitation to ravish his gorgeous boyfriend when he heard one. Once under the covers, Seto showers Yami with kisses as they mold to each other passionately. Quickly Seto prepares him and they make love until both are completely satisfied, falling asleep with joint 'I love you's on their lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokuba finds himself at a local ramen place, having a quick bite and trying to sort out the earlier events.

'Maybe I'm just thinking about this too hard,' he ponders. 'After all, he did mention that it was after five o'clock. Maybe it's a standing company rule that after hours formalities go out the window. I mean, when Shibuya and his boss, Mr. von Bielefelt, were joking around last night at Shibuya's cube, Mr. von Bielefelt called Shibuya 'Yuuri' and Shibuya called him 'Wolfram'.

'Yeah, I'm just getting bent out of shape for nothing.'

Satisfied that he's solved the mystery of the CEO's unexpected familiarity, he devours the rest of his meal and heads home.

**A/N: **No actual plans to crossover Kyo Kara Maoh, but you never know...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Are the Words**

It's just a party. Just a stupid party with people he's known for years. He hadn't been to a party in months. In fact, since he'd gotten together with Seto, he hadn't really wanted to go to that many parties.

But this one is special. Gail and her boyfriend Kei were heading back to America. They'd been two of his first friends on campus, so he couldn't just blow them off like he had those others. Yami knew it would be a pretty grand affair, but had no idea they'd rented a room at the Dome.

He and Seto arrive at exactly 7pm, the time the invitation indicated the party would begin. Yami wanted to be 'fashionably' late and arrive around 9:30pm since that's when the real party would start anyway, but Seto has almost a fetish about punctuality, so 7pm it is.

Not that it matters. There are already a good 50 to 60 people there, so things were getting started early. Yami introduces his obviously uncomfortable boyfriend to most of those there, having known many of them from other parties and or some of his gallery shows. Even a few of their professors showed up! Gail and Kei smile brightly, glad for such a large turnout of people.

As it happens, those early arrivals prove to be the tip of the iceberg. By 8:30 pm, there are at least 200 people there and Yami is having a blast. This is his element, lots of people, loud music, dancing, drinking, rambunctiousness….He'd really missed this. To his shame, by 12:30 am, he's completely forgotten Seto is there.

Though Yami does drink, he never drinks enough to be out of control and he never partakes of any party drugs. He's been out on the dance floor for nearly an hour, hair damp with sweat, the black leather pants and ripped black tee clinging to his trim form, when Gail bumps into him.

"Hey you!" she grins, yelling over the music. "Some party, huh?"

"Yeah!" he cheers back. "It's great!"

"Thanks! Hey, where's Seto?"

Her question hits him like a ton of bricks. He stops dancing and stares at her wide-eyed a moment before rushing off to find his koi.

Gods, how could he have been so stupid? This isn't Seto's scene. He knew that, yet he ran off and did his own thing anyway, leaving his koi to fend for himself. Was he trying to lose him? How could Seto believe Yami loved him as much as he professed when he had just left him standing alone at this party? Gods, is he trying to drive him away?

His search for his boyfriend turns frantic after 20 minutes with no sign of him. It's not that he worried about anything bad happening to Seto, his boyfriend was more than capable of taking care of himself, he just didn't want Seto to thing he didn't care. After another 10 minutes of running around through the crowd, he steps out into the cool Fall air and dials Seto's cell.

"Hello?" the smooth tenor of his koi answers after two rings.

"Seto! Where are you?" Yami asks frantically.

"At home."

"Home? When did you leave?"

"Almost three hours ago. You were having so much fun, I didn't think you'd mind."

Three hours. Seto was gone that long and he didn't even notice. Maybe he really didn't care. Maybe he was too shallow to feel love deeply enough for such a commitment.

"Yami?" Seto calls into the phone, concerned by his koi's silence.

"I'm sorry," Yami mumbles.

"For what, koi?"

"For not noticing you were gone. It's not that I didn't care. It's just…I'm sorry, Seto."

"You needed tonight, Yami. I know you miss the things you used to do before we got together. You should enjoy this time with your friends."

Yami doesn't respond. Is Seto saying he wants him around less? He knows the solitary law student isn't used to the fawning Yami gives him and how emotionally demanding he could be and the infringement on his free time, even after living together several months. Is he crowding him?

"Koi, are you alright? Seto's voice filters into his ear.

"Fine Seto. I'll be home soon."

"Stay as long as you want, Yami. I know you're enjoying yourself. I'll be here when you get in."

Maybe he is crowding him.

"Sure. See you then, Seto. Bye."

He hangs up before hearing Seto's reply and heads sadly back to the party. Once inside, he plasters on one of his old party smiles and dives in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto frowns as the phone clicks in his ear. Something is really bothering Yami.

Maybe he should have stopped to say good-bye before going home, but he didn't think it was necessary. He knew Yami would realize he'd left, call to check on him and then go back and enjoy himself. Those people are Yami's friends, hang buddies and party buddies. They were the people Yami spent most of his time with before he and Seto met. It wouldn't have been right to hold Yami back from enjoying himself to the fullest by making him worry about Seto having a good time.

Knowing that doesn't help him shake the feeling that something is troubling his koi. Deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah Kaiba smiles to himself as he closes his car door and heads toward his private elevator. Though he knows it shows how much of a work-a-holic he really is, he loves coming in on Sundays.

He could drive himself at a leisurely pace, he didn't have to wear his 'CEO mask' as he liked to call it, he didn't have any deadlines to meet or calls to answer or meetings to attend…it was heavenly. He could actually get work done.

But first, he needed to check on something. Or someone really.

Getting off of the elevator on the tenth floor, he strolls casually through the Marketing Department, smiling to himself when he spots the object of his search, Mokuba Watenabe.

'He's here again,' he muses to himself. 'Why does he work so hard? Why all the overtime? And he's actually working, not jut sitting around collecting a paycheck.' He watches Mokuba from a distance for a while, like he has for the past four weeks.

"Who am I kidding," he mumbles to himself. "I don't give a damn about his work habits."

'I just like watching him,' he concludes in his mind.

He watches him a little longer before heading out to his office.

'Any more of this and he could have me charged with stalking,' he snickers to himself as he calls the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who?" Mokuba wrinkles his brow at Yami.

"Lucifer!" Yami responds with an exasperated sigh. "They're only my favorite band EVER! I have all of the bands' and their solo CD's! They all went solo about five years ago. Sakuya, their lead, was really hot in Europe for a while and Yuki, my favorite of the two guitarists, toured with some famous American band for a while. Santa, the drummer, Atsuro, the other guitarist and Towa the bass player all put out two CDs that did pretty well and have been doing studio work and back up for the last few years."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Now they've reformed, put out a new CD and are doing a reunion tour! They'll be at the Kaiba Dome next Saturday and I got tickets!" Yami gushes.

Mokuba grins widely, enjoying Yami's enthusiasm. He's like a little kid. It's nice to see considering how serious Yami has been of late.

The last few occasions he'd spent any time with Yami and Seto, either at the loft or out and about, Yami had seemed kind of…closed off. Or at least closed off for Yami. When he asked Seto about it, his brother had evaded the question. Mokuba didn't worry too much, figuring that the temperamental artist and his intensely focused brother were merely dealing with a minor clash of their personalities. After all, they were like night and day. They had to hit a wall sometime.

"So, are you up for it?" Yami grins, interrupting his thoughts.

"Up for what?"

"The concert!"

"Why would I need to be up for it?"

"Because you're going with me!"

Mokuba frowns.

"You're not taking Seto?"

"Of course not! He'd hate it! And I wouldn't want to force him to pretend for my sake."

Mokuba frowns deeper, not liking the unspoken words in that statement, nor the implication that Seto would feel imposed upon by doing something Yami enjoyed.

Mokuba narrows his eyes at Yami.

"Did you even ask him?"

"Why would I? I know he'd hate it. It's too loud for his tastes. And all those screaming fans would make him crazy! I have floor seats, which means sweaty, screaming bodies all pressed together. Your brother would never stand for it."

"Yami, he's not the stick-in-the-mud you make him out to be. Sure he's a little cautious, but…"

"So you don't want to go?" the ruffled man interrupts.

"It's not that, Yami. I just think you should at least ask Seto."

"Thanks for the advice. Since you don't want to go, I'll ask someone else," he replies tersely before stalking away.

Mokuba blinks, mouth agape, trying to understand what just happened?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Under the guise of 'needing more space', Seto moved to the dining room table to do his homework.

Now he sits watching Yami at his easel painting images far darker than what Seto's used to seeing. He understands an artist's need to branch out and experiment, it's the only way to grow with their talent, but Yami's painting was different. It seemed to be reflecting his mood rather than an exercise to grow his talent.

Ever since that going away party for his friends last month, a lot had changed with Yami. The images and color schemes in his paintings became darker. He'd started pulling back from Seto, both physically and emotionally. He started hanging out with his old friends more, which Seto initially encouraged, until it seemed Yami didn't want to spend any time with him at all. And last night, when they made love, Yami wasn't even…there. His body was there sure, but not his mind, not his heart. It greatly disturbed Seto. He felt like one of Yami's casual flings.

And then finding those Lucifer tickets on the dresser this morning…

The show at the Dome takes place this Saturday and Yami hadn't mentioned it at all, let alone asking Seto to go with him. Why wouldn't he have at least asked?

Deciding he's had enough of waiting for Yami to explain his actions, he takes matters into his own hands.

Dropping his pen, he steps over to his koi, sliding arms around his waist.

"Seto! You're making me mess up!" Yami exclaims, trying to wriggle free.

Not responding, Seto takes the brush and palate from Yami's hands, throws him over his shoulder and carries him to their bedroom, Yami protesting all the way.

"Talk," Seto commands, dropping Yami on the bed.

"Talk? Talk about what?"

"How about why you're pulling away from me?"

"I'm not! I just thought I would give you some space since I've been crowding you for a while."

"Crowding me?"

"You know, spending all of my time with you, not giving you any time to yourself, always demanding your attention. I just thought you needed the space. I know I'm a lot to deal with."

"And I'm not?"

"No! Not for me." He looks down at his hands. "I'm just trying not to drive you away. Seto."

Seto sighs to himself. He'd always avoided relationships because he thought his intensity and solitary preferences would be more than anyone could handle. Now he's found someone who not only handles them, he even reveres them; someone who wants to preserve those traits in Seto even if he hurts their relationship in the process.

"Yami…"

His koi hops off the bed and goes back to his canvas. Seto follows slowly, trying to figure the right words to assure Yami that his presence is anything but 'crowding'. Yami's love of life and thorough enjoyment of all it has to offer is what pulled Seto from the brink of giving up and letting the cancer claim him.

But Yami doesn't know that because Seto never told him. He isn't even sure why he's never told Yami of his singular importance in his life. Maybe he just didn't want to let go of that secret, one of the last personal thoughts and feelings which he hadn't already surrendered to Yami.

Seto watches his koi, noting the stiffness in his stance as he paints.

'He's escaping, not relaxing,' he notes with a frown.

"So what are we wearing?" Seto inserts into the tense silence

"Wearing?" Yami replies, not looking away from the swirling turmoil on his canvas.

"You'll have to buy me something appropriate since you know I don't own anything that would fit the occasion. And I'll let you spike my hair, but you're not dyeing it."

"What are you talking about, Seto?" he frowns as he continues adding a thick coating of another dark color.

"The concert Saturday. We should probably get there early since we're on the floor. You do want to be close enough to see Sakuya's eyes, don't you?"

Yami looks at him incredulously.

"You…" is all he manages.

"I know the only reason you love me is because my eyes remind you of his," Seto continues smirking.

Yami starts, and then throws back his head and laughs, a more than welcome sight and sound to Seto. He puts down his brush and palate and tackles Seto onto the couch.

"I'm not going anywhere, Yami," Seto whispers after Yami breaks their passionate kiss.

"Of course not," Yami murmurs against his koi's neck as he unbuttons Seto's shirt. "The sex is too good."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**That Might Come**

It's not a date. After all there will be eighteen other people there, twenty-two if he counts the bartenders and the two cocktail waitresses. So he's not really asking him out. Not that he would as he doesn't actually know his preferences. He'll just be one of the Kaiba Corp. guests sharing the corporate box for the evening.

Yes. That's it.

Stepping from his elevator, hand casually in the pants pocket of his suit, he makes his way through the Marketing Department.

'Hmm, to be on the safe side, maybe I'll invite Wolf and Yuuri too. That way it won't seem like I'm singling him out,' he muses, glancing at his watch. 'It's only 6:15, so they should still be here.'

Sauntering along, he spots all three of said employees hovering around Yuuri's terminal and laughing.

"What's so funny," he questions casually, quietly stepping up beside them.

They all jump, but where Yuuri and Wolf just grin, Mokuba looks mortified and hurries off to his desk.

"Hey, Moke, wait a minute!" Yuuri shouts, but his call goes unheeded.

Yuuri turns to Noah.

"You scared the hell out him," he admonishes.

Noah shrugs, secretly hoping he hasn't inadvertently scared him off. He didn't think Mokuba would react like that. Then again, he is still fairly new. Yuuri and Wolf have worked for him since he took over five years ago, so they're completely comfortable with him. Mokuba's been with Kaiba Corp. for less than four months. He hasn't even finished his 120-day probationary period!

Noah sighs to himself. No wonder Mokuba ran off like that. Having the CEO come up to find you goofing off and you're still on probation could be a bit unnerving.

"So what brings you down here, slumlord?" Wolf teases. "Other than to ogle Watanabe, that is."

"Is it that obvious?" Noah groans.

"To us it is," Yuuri replies, " but we've known you a long time. I'm sure he doesn't have a clue."

"Are you making a move?" Wolf pipes up.

"No. I don't even know whether he…I just thought I'd bring some people I actually wanted to be around on Saturday."

Wolf's eyes get huge.

"Y-You're taking us to see Lucifer?" he practically squeals.

"I didn't know you liked them, Wolf," Noah intones.

"Are you kidding?" Yuuri laughs. "You should see the Sakuya shrine he has plastered all over his bedroom wall!" Wolf smacks Yuuri in the head.

Noah raises an eyebrow. "Really now," he smirks.

"Whatever," Wolf grumbles. "So, Noe, we're actually going, right? You're not just pulling my leg? We stood in line for two days to get tickets, but came up short, so don't tease me."

"The limo will leave here at 8pm. Dinner will be in the corporate dining room at 5:30. Dress is business casual because there will be current and potential clients in attendance, but you can add a bit of flair if you want."

Wolf grins.

"I don't think he means you can wear the leather vest with nothing on under it, Wolf," Yuuri clarifies. Wolf frowns.

"You can wear the black shirt you wore to the club last week," Noa suggests.

Wolf's eyes bulge.

"It's see through," he sputters.

Noah shrugs.

"It's still a shirt. Besides," he grins predatorily, "maybe the sight of your hot body will entice the would-be clients into becoming clients."

Yuuri steps in front of Wolf.

"Hey, now! I'm the only one allowed to comment on Wolf's hot body. Mind your place, junior!"

"Junior!" Noah laughs. "How'd you come up with that?"

"Because you're three years my junior. Duh!"

All three friends laugh at that.

Yuuri sees over Noah's shoulder that Mokuba has packed up and is standing at the elevator.

"You'd better hurry, Noe," he suggests. "It looks like your boy toy is on his way out."

"He's not a boy toy," Noah frowns, turning swiftly and making his way toward Mokuba.

"Wow…" Wolf retorts.

"He's got it bad," Yuuri finishes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mokuba," Noa begins casually, walking up to the dark-haired man staring intently at the elevator doors, "I'd like to speak to you a moment."

'Shit!' Mokuba curses in his head. 'The one time I'm goofing off I get caught by the CEO! Well, there goes this job. Seto will be really disappointed.'

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba," he manages, turning toward Noah's calm face.

"Noah," the CEO corrects.

"What?"

"It's after 5, Mokuba."

"Oh. Right. Noah."

'Maybe I'm not fired,' he considers.

"I'd like for you to attend a Kaiba Corp. event Saturday night. The limo will be driving us from here. You should meet us in the corporate dining room at 5:30pm. Dress is business casual, though you can add your own flair if you'd like since the event is a rock concert at the Kaiba Dome."

"The Lucifer show?" Mokuba questions, eyes wide.

"You're a fan?"

"No, not really. But Yami is. And he's pretty hardcore. He's my brother's boyfriend."

'Well, at least doesn't have any issues with same-sex relationships,' Noah concludes.

"They're welcome to join us. My box holds 35 and we'll be far below that number."

"Thanks, but they have floor seats. Yami's a huge Sakuya fan, so they'll be right at the edge of the stage."

"I see. Well, until Saturday, then," Noah calls over his shoulder, heading back toward Wolf and Yuuri and his private elevator.

Mokuba pushes the elevator button again, having missed it when it first showed up.

"Wait 'til I tell Yami and Seto about this." He mumbles to himself as he steps inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maybe you shouldn't go," Yami frets, sitting beside Seto as the IV drips.

"Its just chemo, Yami. I'll have two days to rest and recover before the concert."

"You say that like it's no big deal. 'Its just chemo.' Seto, chemo always wipes you out. How can you even think about going to this concert?"

He turns to Yami and narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"Is that why you didn't ask me? You thought I'd be too weak to handle it?"

Yami jumps at the chance to substitute his real reason for shunning his koi.

"Yes! I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"You're lying," Seto smirks. "But don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I still don't think you should go," Yami frowns.

Seto sighs.

"Alright, Yami. You can die my hair. But it better not be anything crazy and it has to wash out before my 8 o'clock class on Monday."

Yami beams.

"Thanks, koi. But don't think that changes how I feel about you going."

"I'm going. Yami. Nothing you say will change that."

"I'm going too!" Mokuba grins from the doorway of the private room.

"Hey, Mokie," Seto smiles. It isn't often that his brother makes it to his treatments anymore since Yami came into their lives. Absently, he squeezes his koi's hand. Yami smiles at him, and then turns back to Mokuba.

"How are you going? That show's sold out. Even the scalpers are tapped," Yami replies.

Mokuba grins brighter.

"I'll be in the corporate box with the CEO, some other employees and some clients. It's a Kaiba Corp. event."

"Wow," Yami responds.

"That's great, Mokie," Seto smiles at him.

"Yeah! So how much time do you have left?"

Seto looks over at the IV bag.

"About an hour," he replies.

"Why don't I go back to your place and make you guys something?"

"That sounds great, Mokuba," Yami smiles.

"I'll see you in a while, then," he grins and then bounds out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mokuba," Noah approaches Friday evening.

"Yeah, Noah," he mumbles, staring at his computer screen. He's been trying to get this presentation right for the last four days, which hasn't been made any easier by his boss not having a clue what he wants.

"I didn't have to remind you," Noah observes.

"What?"

"To call me Noah. I didn't have to remind you."

"Right," he replies, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

"Am I disturbing you, Mokuba?"

"No!" He turns abruptly. "I just got absorbed in fixing that presentation."

"For Takeshi?"

"Takeshi?"

"Mr. Sato."

"Uh, yeah. How did you know that?"

"Because you're the forth assistant he's had in three years. And out of all of them, you've lasted the longest. The man is seemingly incapable of getting his point across the first three to five times, so everything he does has to be re-done over and over. Honestly, if he didn't have such a brilliant marketing mind and exceptional business sense, I'd have fired him years ago."

Mokuba laughs.

"So, you needed me for something, Noah?"

He could listen to Mokuba call his name all day.

"I just wanted to give you this," he explains, handing Mokuba an envelope.

"What is it?"

"It's for your brother and his boyfriend. Don't give it to them until they get ready to leave tomorrow," he emphasizes as he heads back to his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Purple, Yami?" Seto grimaces as he looks at his blow-dried hair.

"It was the only color I could find that washes out that I liked," he grins.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Are you sure you're alright for tomorrow?"

"No, I'm not."

"I knew it! I told you the chemo would wipe you out!"

"I'm not alright because I don't have anything to wear, koi," Seto replies smugly.

Yami glares at him.

"That wasn't funny."

"It wasn't meant to be. So when are you going to go get my clothes? You do remember that the concert is tomorrow night, right?" He teases.

"Of course I remember," Yami retorts.

"So….?"

"I'll go out and get you something right now," he grumbles, heading for the door.

"Thank you. And be sure it's appropriate for the occasion. It doesn't have to show you up too much," he smirks.

"Fuck you," Yami grumbles, sliding on his shoes.

"Not until after the concert," Seto replies sincerely.

Yami's eyes widen on him. Surely he wasn't serious. Seto hadn't allowed that since…since a few weeks after they got together.

"Koi?"

"Only if I like the outfit and only if I have a good time," Seto affirms.

Yami smiles at the challenge and heads out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's this?" Yami asks, taking the envelope from Mokuba as Seto gets dressed.

"I don't know. Noah said to give it to you before you left for the concert."

"Noah?"

"Mr. Kaiba."

Yami glances up at him, but says nothing as he opens the envelope.

"HOLY SHIT!" Seto hears him yell a moment later. He steps out into the living room, to see what's wrong, pulling his shirt over his head as he goes.

"Yami? Are you okay," he watches Mokuba ask as his koi clutches something to his chest, eyes closed and head thrown back.

"Yami…" Seto ventures. Yami's smile lights up his face as he rushes to Seto's side.

"Seto, do you know what these are? They're all access passes!" he exclaims breathlessly. "It means we can go anywhere we want at the Dome! INCLUDING the after party to meet the band!"

Seto gapes at him.

"Wh-where did you get these?"

"Mokuba's boss! So they're real, Seto! They're real!" he gushes.

Seto leans down and kisses him fiercely. Seeing Yami this overjoyed reminds him how much he loves his koi and why he fell in love with him in the first place.

Mokuba smiles at them, exiting discretely once it's obvious that they're going to celebrate a little before heading out for the concert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was very generous of you, Noah," Mokuba acknowledges when he gets the CEO alone a moment after dinner.

"I take it they liked it."

"I thought Yami was going to hyperventilate," he snickers.

Noah smiles back at him, meaning to say more, but a client walks up and breaks the moment. He excuses himself and walks away with the client, discussing business matters with only one part of his brain. The other part keeps going over Mokuba's outfit and how good he looks in it.

The navy blue, long-sleeved tee clings lightly to his slim frame, the shimmery material accenting his every move. The boot-cut, navy blue leather pants, while not tight at all, show off Mokuba's slim hips, shapely behind and muscular thighs. Topping it off, Mokuba has chosen to pull his thick, black hair into a ponytail on top of his head, making his blue-grey eyes and brilliant smile stand out even more.

While chatting with the client, he notices several heads following Mokuba or turned his way, both women and men, and he has to fight down a wave of jealousy. Eventually, he gets away from the latest client to accost him, and moves again toward Mokuba, only to be beaten to his side by a rather voluptuous young woman. Noah recognizes her as the secretary of one of his best clients. When Mokuba smiles at her encouragingly, Noah's heart falls.

'Oh,' he accepts, frowning, 'He's hetero. I guess that ruins my chances.'

Schooling his face back into the CEO mask, he steps over to a set of potential clients.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Close To Having**

_**Warning: Citrus citing ahead.**_

When Noah walks away, Mokuba feels out of place again. It unnerves him a bit how comfortable he feels around the CEO. Even when he thought Noah – Mr. Kaiba, was going to fire him he was very comfortable in his presence. Maybe it's because of how they first met. Noah had been so open and familiar with him that night, insisting Mokuba use his given name.

Whatever the reason for the comfortable feelings, now that Noah had gone back to being 'CEO', Mokuba found himself standing alone, staring out a window.

"Hey Moke!" A familiar voice intrudes on his solitude. He turns to see Shibuya and Mr. von Bielefelt walking up to him.

"Shibuya, Mr. von Bielefelt," he bows politely.

"Pfft! It's after 5, Moke. Lose the 'stiff upper lip'," Shibuya encourages.

"Oh yeah. I forgot," he grins.

"You're such a work-a-holic, Moke," Shibuya teases with an eye roll.

"Let me introduce myself," Mr. von Bielefelt extends, "I'm Wolfram."

"And I'm Yuuri," Shibuya pipes up.

"Okay, okay. I get it," Mokuba smirks.

"Good!" Yuuri beams. "Now what are you doing over here all by yourself?"

Mokuba shrugs.

"Well, I was talking to Noah, but a client came by."

"Noah, huh?" Wolfram smirks.

"What?" Mokuba frowns when Wolfram and Yuuri grin at each other.

"Well, other than Yuuri and me, everyone else calls him Kaiba."

Mokuba starts at that revelation.

"But that's what he told me to call him," he frowns further. "He said 'Kaiba' sounded 'wrong' coming from me."

"Did he now?" Yuuri teases.

Mokuba glares at him.

"I'm thirsty," Wolfram declares, changing the subject. "How about we get something to drink?"

"I could use a beer," Yuuri agrees, heading toward the open bar.

"Don't mind him," Wolfram smirks to Mokuba as they follow. "Sometimes he gets carried away."

"Hn," Mokuba replies, non-committally, belatedly realizing how much he sounds like Seto. It almost makes him laugh out loud.

After having a few beers and a fairly lively conversation with Yuuri and Wolfram, they excuse themselves to change into their concert wear since it's almost time to head out. Once they leave Mokuba wanders back to his space by the window.

He could have brought an outfit to change into as well, but he thought it best to stick with something less flamboyant.

'Speaking of flamboyant,' he muses to himself. 'I wonder how Yami and Seto are doing.'

"Well, hello," a soft voice intercedes. He turns to see a stunningly gorgeous brunette smiling at him.

"Hello," he smiles back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow!" Mokuba gushes, stumbling back into the corporate box behind the rest of his cohorts. At Noah's urgings, he had followed Noah, Yuuri and Wolfram down to the CEO's 'private' floor area.

That's where Noah had told them they were going. After changing into what he called his concert wear, the four headed down to his 'private' space.

Well, semi-private.

Okay, right in the middle of thousands of screaming fans.

It's not like Mokuba hadn't been to a concert or thirty in his life. And it wasn't like he hadn't been on the floor once or ten times, but none of those events of under 30,000 attendees prepared him for the experience of Lucifer at the Dome.

On the floor were 50,000 easily, in the seats, at least 100,000 more. The shear size of the Dome intimidated him from the outside when they first arrived for the concert. Looking at the beast from its belly left him stunned, frozen in place by the enormity of being there as a witness to the historical event; Lucifer's debut at the Kaiba Dome. Back when the band first toured, the two-year-old, state-of-the-art, Kaiba Dome didn't exist.

Yuuri and Noah had snapped him out of his daze and they spent the next hour or so enjoying the concert and Lucifer's three encores.

At some point, Mokuba actually caught site of Yami's outrageous hair somewhere near the front of the stage. As high up as he was, he had to be was sitting on Seto's shoulders.

After the third and final encore, Wolf nearly passed out in Yuuri's arms. Yuuri smiled lovingly at him, kissing Wolfram's forehead and lips lightly. If Mokuba hadn't found out in the limo ride over that Wolfram and Yuuri were together, he'd have certainly figured it out then.

Once Wolfram could stand properly, Noah led them back up to the corporate box.

"That. Was. The. Best. Concert. EVER!" Wolfram screams.

Yuuri laughs at him, handing him a bottle of water to cool down, though Mokuba couldn't see how he'd still be too hot. Why Noah had allowed his Director of Finance to walk around in front of current and potential clients in just a leather vest and leather pants that were so tight you could tell Wolfram wasn't wearing underwear…

True, they were all gone now, but still…

Suddenly realizing he never really saw Noah after he changed, he turns to look at the young CEO's 'concert outfit'. He'd been too pre-occupied to notice it before, but now that things had died down a bit, he takes the time to see what his boss is wearing.

The emerald green leather pants are trimmed in black, with black edging around the three oval-shaped holes down the side of each leg. His sleeveless, black leather shirt is trimmed in emerald green, with a zipper up the front, which he's pulled halfway down to hold a cold bottle of beer to his chest. Even if he hadn't already briefly thought about Noah 'in that way' before, seeing that beer on his chest would definitely bring such thoughts to the forefront. Mokuba figures that he must have also put mousse in his hair since the longish, light green coif lay much flatter than usual down the nape of his neck, with several strands artistically framing his face.

"I'd say 'take a picture, it'll last longer', but that's so cliché," a voice pops up beside him.

He turns slowly to see the voluptuous secretary he'd been speaking with for most of the evening. Kiara.

Mokuba grins to himself. She is definitely hot. He allows his eyes to trail down her 'little black dress' clad torso to her black spike-heeled boots and back again. Not just hot. Volcanic. Smiling pleasantly he offers an excuse of just wanting to see what Noah had on, since he'd been so oblivious to it before.

"Of course," she agrees with a grin, looping her arm in his and leading him off for a little more conversation before the after party, unaware of the glare burning into her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah glares as the secretary and Mokuba head over to one of the seating areas of the spacious corporate 'box'.

Why is she still here? Her boss left at least two hours ago.

Then again, why should he care? It's not as if he stood a chance anyway. Tearing his eyes away from the potential couple, he smiles at Yuuri and Wolf as they continue to gush about the concert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaning against the wall, Seto crosses his arms and smiles to himself. Watching Yami in full party mode is quite a sight to behold. Fearlessly and without an ounce of being star-struck, he converses with the members of the band, their managers, friends and family. Though he spends the bulk of his time in passionate discussions with Sakuya. Had he not met Sakuya's wife Aine earlier, Seto knew his jealousy would be running rampant by now.

Tearing his gaze away from his koi for a moment, he spots Mokuba talking to the guitarist Atsuro. Mokuba has surprised him tonight. Not that his brother was shy, but he hadn't expected the ease with which Mokuba slid into 'full party mode'. He could definitely hold his liquer better than Seto thought. And he had a knack for drawing people to him.

Especially that girl who's barely wearing a 'little black dress'. Seto narrows his eyes at her as she latches onto Mokuba's arm once again. Not that he begrudges Mokuba his fun, but she'd better not be trying to play him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Yami and Sakuya heading his way. Standing up off of the wall, he uncrosses his arms and welcomes his koi inside them. After a passionate, possessive kiss, Yami pulls back and smiles brightly, capturing Seto's heart all over again.

"Seto, Sakuya has invited us to his house for breakfast. Can we?"

As if he could ever deny his love anything.

"Why not?" he smiles back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"S-Seto," Yami moans euphorically, feeling the tightness of Seto around him. Draped over his koi's back, he pants heavily. The feeling of being inside of Seto after so long is overwhelming. He can't move or he'll cut their time together short.

"Are you alright, Yami?" Seto whispers. Yami nods into his back, letting his mind drift a bit to calm himself.

He really didn't think Seto was serious. Really didn't think his koi would submit to him like this. The first time, early in their relationship, had only been an experiment. Seto made it clear then that he didn't like being submissive.

Yet now, here he was, kneeling on their bed, buried to the hilt inside of his one true love.

One true love.

That revelation almost makes him lose it right then. Seto _is_ his one true love.

"Seto," he moans again, sliding slowly back out and then slowly back into his lover's exquisite body, his koi trembling below him. Within moments, Yami has established a moderate rhythm, which draws gasps and moans from his koi. Though he can feel Seto's desire and his need for release, he maintains the steady pace. It feels too wonderful to stop.

"Please, Yami," Seto moans into the pillow he has clutched against his face as Yami teases and fondles his overtaxed arousal.

"Not yet, Koi," Yami groans, biting along Seto's shoulders. Seto moans helplessly as Yami's teasing extends to slowing his thrusts.

"Gods, Yami," he pants, thrusting into his koi's hands. "Stop teasing me."

Yami removes his hands completely and Seto nearly collapses. As Yami completely slides out of him, he can't help but cry out.

"Yami, please!" he begs.

Yami leans over his now prone lover and kisses down the side of his face before whispering. "Turn over, koi. I want to see your face.

Seto obeys, turning slowly, warmed by the love he sees in Yami's eyes. Pulling his lover down, they kiss languidly for long moments, before both their passion flares again and they begin kissing with wild abandon.

Yami surprises Seto when he abruptly breaks away, kissing lightly down his torso to slowly slide his mouth over the proud arousal.

Seto can only moan in pleasure, as he moves in and out Yami's skillful mouth clutching at his hair.

When Yami feels Seto is close, he stops his ministrations, slipping Seto's fingers from his hair.

"Yami," he pleads desperately.

"Not yet, koi," he soothes, kissing lightly around Seto's face before he shoulders his legs.

Entering him in one thrust, Yami quickly establishes a rhythm. He smiles happily at the sight of Seto with his head thrown back, eyes closed, breathing erratic.

It's the most erotic thing he's ever seen.

Deciding they've had enough taunting and teasing, Yami picks up his pace, sending them both careening toward a mind-blowing climax.

After they stop shaking long enough to slip under the sheets, Yami pulls Seto into his arms, head resting on top of damp chestnut, Seto's face nestled into his chest. His koi nuzzles against him sleepily as he lazily slides his fingers up and down Seto's back.

Yami can't remember the last time he was this happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bed shakes him awake.

'Stupid bed,' Yami pouts. 'I'll make it pay for ruining a great dream.'

He starts jumping up and down on the mattress yelling, "Take that, you stupid bed!"

Wait.

Bed….shaking….?

He realizes that the shaking bed isn't actually part of his dream. After fighting his way to consciousness, he tumbles awake, nearly falling out of the still shaking bed.

Still more asleep than awake, he looks around frantically, spotting Seto twitching and convulsing near the other end of their king-sized bed.

"Oh Gods, Seto," Yami panics, reaching for him reflexively. For a few moments, he tries to hold him down as though that might help.

As Yami's own breathing becomes sporadic, rational thought takes over. Hopping from the bed, he calls for an ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Remnants**

He should have said no.

He shouldn't have let him go.

It was too much.

The dancing, the screaming, the shouting, the after party, breakfast with the band….it was just too much activity for him.

And then to go home and make love for over an hour…

He should have said no. Now…

Yami looks over to the hospital bed where his koi lay. Mokuba sits at his side, clutching his brother's hand tightly, obviously fighting back tears.

After watching them for another few minutes, Yami stands quickly, startling Mokuba.

"Y-Yami?" he stutters, quickly wiping away a stray tear as he turns.

"I-I'll be back," he forces, quickly exiting the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stopping by the Marketing Department, Noah is surprised not to see Mokuba parked in front of his computer as usual.

'Well, it was fairly late…umm…early when things finally ended, so maybe he slept in today,' he surmises.

Heading back to his elevator, he takes it down to the waiting limo. After all, he'd only come in to see Mokuba. As the object of his stalking isn't here, it's probably better he get some sleep considering it's 1 o'clock on Sunday afternoon and he hasn't been to sleep since 4 o'clock Saturday morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokuba sits by his brother's bed frowning with worry. Not for his brother, for Yami.

The doctors were finally able to tell Mokuba what happened to send his brother into a seizure and it wasn't the cancer. Well, not directly anyway. Seto had a delayed reaction to one of the chemo drugs, a high fever. Because the fever spiked quickly, it caused a seizure. His brother was fine now, but he'd be in the hospital another day or so until his fever stayed down and his oncologist thought it would be okay for him to go home.

Mokuba wants to tell Yami, so he won't worry, but he can't find him. Once Mokuba knew Seto would be okay, he went to where he thought Yami had gone when he left the day before, back to the house, but he wasn't there. After a nap, he made himself something to eat and waited an hour or so more before heading back to the hospital.

When he got there, his brother had just awakened.

"Mokuba?" he'd murmured groggily.

"Hey, Seto," Mokuba had smiled.

"What happened," he'd asked looking around at the hospital room.

"You had a seizure yesterday morning, from the chemo meds."

"Where's Yami?"

Frankly, Mokuba had wondered the same thing. He hadn't been at home and hadn't answered his cell since leaving yesterday afternoon.

"He took a breather. He'll be back."

Mokuba had hated lying to Seto, but he knew no good would have come from admitting to his brother that he had no idea where Yami was.

"Mm-kay," he'd slurred, sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Seto, I'm sure he'll be here when you wake up again."

"Right," he'd mumbled before drifting off again.

By the time he woke up again later that afternoon, Dr. Ichikawa, Seto's oncologist was in the room. He'd explained to Seto what happened and told him he'd have to take it easy for a while when he went home.

"What about strenuous activity?" Seto had asked unassumingly.

"No sex for at least a week," Dr. Ichikawa had smirked at him.

Mokuba had laughed at the shocked expression on his brother's face, which slowly grew into a small smile.

"Where is that boyfriend of yours, anyway?" Dr. Ichikawa had continued, chasing the smile from Seto's face. "The nurses like to tease him about his hair."

Seto had looked to me for an answer and I had turned away. Dr. Ichikawa left shortly after that and Seto began calling all of Yami's friends whose numbers he had memorized, which weren't many. Mokuba had watched Seto's face fall with every negative response to his inquiries.

That was almost two days ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blonde bangs plastered to his forehead, he continues to dance.

This is the third Rave Shinji and Kaworu have dragged him to in as many days, not that he's complaining. He'd asked for this. He'd gone to their apartment Sunday afternoon after fleeing the hospital and Seto's unconscious form, telling them he needed to be 'distracted' for a while. Kaworu had smiled and Shinji had nodded. They'd found something of Shinji's for him to wear and left.

The first stop was a frat party he'd turned down on Friday. After heavy sampling of the keg, hours of dancing and several drinking games, they were off to the first Rave at 3:30 in the morning. Yami remembered that the air smelled weird, then nothing until waking up in Shinji's room sometime the next day to the smell of eggs, bacon and fresh coffee. After breakfast and a shower, he was given a set of Kaworu's clothes to wear, which hung loosely on him and they headed out to another Rave.

He grins as Shinji steps in front of him and starts matching his rhythm. Throwing a hand on his partner-in-crime's shoulder, he closes his eyes and once again loses himself in the dance. As his head begins swimming from whatever is being smoked nearby, he smiles to himself. This was why he'd gone to them for 'distraction'. Shinji and Kaworu could always be counted on to just do as he requested without asking any questions. He didn't need any questions right now. He just needed to stop thinking for a while.

Just needed to stop thinking about Seto convulsing and him helpless to do anything.

Just needed to stop seeing Seto lay unconscious in that hospital bed because of him every time he closed his eyes to sleep.

Just needed stop thinking about how selfish he'd been dragging him out to The Dome when he knew Seto shouldn't have been around all those people just after chemo.

Just needed to stop worrying that he'd never see his koi's smile again.

Just needed to stop worrying about what he'd do if…if…

Just needed to stop thinking about what his life would be without Seto.

He just needed to stop thinking about everything for a while.

Shinji and Kaworu could always help him with that, the 'not thinking'. And he knows they'd never leave him if he should succumb to whatever substance he ingested on their little jaunts.

Seto's never seen this side of him, "the coward". But they have. They saw it quite a bit in junior year before he met Seto. It wasn't that he was particularly unhappy, just overwhelmed, stretched too thin. He genuinely thought he could carry a full load, paint for gallery shows, paint for Mr. Crawford and maintain an active social life all at the same time. Shinji and Kaworu saw him cracking under the strain and 'distracted' him, just like they're doing now.

When he came back to reality that first time, almost a week later, he couldn't believe how clear-headed, confident and controlled he felt.

Then again, those 'distractions' were different than now. They'd always 'kidnapped' him because they could see he needed the 'treatment'. This time, he'd run to them.

So they've never seen "the coward" either…

At that realization, he drops his arm and stops dancing, backing away slowly. He stumbles from the dance floor, ignoring Shinji's curious inquiries. Shoving his way through the crowd and to the front door, he rushes out into the reality of very early Thursday morning.

Dropping to his knees, he stifles a sob clogging his throat. He had to go home. Seto would be frantic.

Unless he's…

No, he couldn't even think that. Seto is alive and well.

Or as well as he could be with the cancer ravaging his body.

No, not ravaging, because that would mean…

It's just _in_ his body right now. The chemo is killing it. He'll be fine. He has to be fine. Because life without Seto…

"C'mon, Yami," Kaworu interrupts his spiraling thoughts, "I think it's time for you to go home. First we'll take you to our place to get cleaned up and get a few hours of sleep. We can't let your koi see you like this."

"Thanks," Yami whispers, frightened tears streaking his face as Shinji and Kaworu support him up on the way back to their apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where is he?" Noah demands, scowling at Wolf and Yuuri as he approaches Yuuri's desk Wednesday evening.

"Mokuba?" Yuuri ventures.

"Of course, Mokuba! Who else would I be talking about? He hasn't been here in three days!" Noah shouts.

"Noah, calm down," Wolf soothes, draping an arm around his friend's shoulder.

Noah takes a deep breath and slips into a nearby chair.

"I've got it bad, don't I?" he mumbles, head down.

Yuuri and Wolf share a glance.

"Well, yeah," Yuuri teases. "But to answer your question, Mokuba called in Monday morning. His brother is sick and he's not sure when he'll be back in the office."

"Seto? What's wrong with him?"

"Takeshi didn't say. He just wanted the rest of us to know so we'd be ready to pick up the slack if necessary. Though you've seen Mokuba work. There really isn't any slack. He's probably weeks ahead of everybody else!"

"Mmm," Noah replies, distantly. He'd stop listening right after 'Takeshi didn't say'.

What could be wrong with Mokuba's brother?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't make sense.

Not at all.

For Yami to disappear like this…

He knew his koi had a lot of traumas he kept hidden, but what could make him just leave?

And why hadn't he come back yet?

Seto sighs, trying not to let his mind stray toward his true fear…

What if he never comes back? What if dealing with the cancer is just too much for him?

No, that can't be it, because he's seen Seto in worse shape than he was on Sunday. The last hospital stay before this one lasted almost two weeks, because Seto had a nearly fatal infection. Why did this time affect Yami so much that he'd run away?

"Do you need anything, Seto," Mokuba asks, cutting into his musings.

He looks up into his little brother's concerned face. Though it's true that without Mokuba's support, he'd have had a difficult time these last few days, Seto still hates needing Mokuba to fill that role again. In Seto's mind, Mokuba has spent far too many years being the cornerstone of his support system. One of the reasons he felt grateful for Yami's presence, was because it gave his beloved little brother a chance to have a life of his own.

But now that Yami's disappeared…

"Seto…" Mokuba whispers, sitting beside him on the bed. Seto looks up abruptly, not realizing he hadn't responded or that he'd dropped his head again.

"Sorry, Mokie," he murmurs soberly. "I guess I was lost in thought. I don't need anything. Maybe you should go home for a bit. I'll be fine."

"I'm not going anywhere, Seto. You're still weak and the doctor said you needed to rest."

"What about your job? You've been off for four days already."

"And I'll be off forty-four more if I need to. You're more important to me than any job."

"I just feel as though I'm stealing your life, Mokuba," he reveals.

The feel of his brother's arms around him is more comforting than he'd like to admit.

"How about a cup of tea," Mokuba suggests as he pulls away a few moments later.

"Sure."

"Be right back," he grins, heading to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as he exits the bedroom, a scowl forms on his face.

"What the hell is Yami thinking, leaving Seto alone like this?" he grumbles to himself.

He hasn't seen that distraught a look in his brother's eyes since a few weeks after mom died! For Yami to hurt Seto like this…

'What the hell is he thinking?'

'And where the hell is he?'

As the tea water boils, so does Mokuba's temper.

Gathering two cups and the teapot onto a tray a little later, he's carefully making his way to the bedroom when he hears a faint jingle of keys outside the loft door.

"Yami," he hisses to himself. When the door doesn't open after a few moments to reveal the missing man, Mokuba carefully puts down the tray and stalks over. Looking out of the peephole, he spies Yami just standing there, staring blankly.

'What is he doing?' Mokuba frowns. 'He's been gone for days leaving Seto sick in the hospital and now he won't even come in the house?'

When he grabs the door handle, his plan is to calmly, if a little angrily, inquire about Yami's whereabouts for the past four days.

What comes out is: "Where the fuck have you been?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maybe if he stares at the door long enough, it will just open by itself.

It's Thursday night. He's been gone since Sunday afternoon. Seto's probably really angry with him, understandably.

He'd tried the hospital first, hoping Seto had been discharged, but once he found out that Seto had been home since Tuesday afternoon, he felt a bit reluctant to make his way here.

What could he say to him?

'Sorry I ran?'

'Sorry I'm a coward?'

'Sorry I can't handle the fact that you're probably going to die?'

'Sorry but I can't deal with this anymore and need to get away from you?'

All of a sudden, the door flies open to reveal not a furious Seto, as he'd feared, but a furious Mokuba.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he bellows, sounding every bit like his big brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Feelings **

"…..and that's what I've been doing for the past four weeks," Mokuba concludes, downing the last of his beer.

Beside him, Noah sits quietly, allowing him to spill his guts about the last few weeks of emotional hell. He's not even sure what prompted him to follow the CEO, Yuuri and Wolfram back to Yuuri and Wolfram's apartment. Maybe he just needed to talk to somebody about everything that's been going on.

Though it hadn't really helped him any to talk about it. He still hurt. He was still angry. He still just wished things would go back to normal. Back to when he and Seto would tease Yami about being overprotective. Back to when he'd have to slip out discreetly because Yami couldn't wait until Mokuba left to start making out. Back to when they'd all hang out together and just talk. Back to when his brother was just driven, not cold.

Back to when Seto and Yami were still together.

Gods, he hated even thinking that, let along accepting that it was true. And he couldn't understand why.

The night that Yami had finally come home after disappearing for almost five days, he figured that things would work themselves out like they always did. Sure he yelled at Yami a little for being so stupid, but he figured that Yami only cared what Seto thought anyway. Besides, when Seto heard him yelling, he came out to see why and saw Yami.

The way his brother's eyes lit up…

After glancing between the two of them, he figured it was probably time for one of his discreet exits. He almost reminded Seto about the doctor's warning of 'no strenuous activity', but figured it might be best for both of them if they 'strained' themselves a little.

It wasn't until he called to check on his brother a few days later that he found out his warning would have been wasted anyway. By the sound of Seto's voice, Mokuba thought they must have over done it and he'd hurt himself.

But that wasn't what injured Seto…

Without explanation, Yami moved out that night. Left while Seto slept.

His brother had relayed that fact in a low monotone that spoke volumes about how much he hurt. Without a second thought, Mokuba packed a bag and practically moved in.

If hearing his brother's voice had been painful, seeing him was so much worse. There were no tears, not even a sad face really, but his eyes were…dead. Hollow. Soulless. He shudders in remembrance of the emotional cold he felt rolling off of Seto that day, an emotional cold that still surrounds him.

A supportive arm slides around his shoulders, momentarily startling him. He'd forgotten about Noah. Actually, he'd forgotten about his surroundings completely. Thankful for this brief period of not having to be 'the strong one', he leans into Noah's comforting warmth. When the second arm joins the first to encircle him completely, he responds by sliding his own arms around Noah's slim waist and sighing into his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It broke his heart to hear about how much Mokuba suffered while dealing with his brother and his now ex-boyfriend.

Though Mokuba hadn't said it, Noah could tell how much the whole situation upset him. When he saw Mokuba shiver, he supposed he could at least offer a supportive arm.

And then when Mokuba leaned into him, he offered a supportive hug. His arms around Noah's waist proved very distracting, especially once Mokuba's wild mane pressed into his chest and he sighed contentedly.

Tightening his arms around his now sleeping charge, he sighs to himself, wondering what he should do about how Mokuba makes him feel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolf and Yuuri had left Mokuba and Noah sitting on the couch and gone to bed. Wolf fell asleep almost immediately, but Yuuri lay awake for hours worrying until deciding to just go check on them.

Mokuba's demeanor over the past weeks had changed drastically. Though he came in at the same time every morning and left about the same time every night, he accomplished very little during the day. He never smiled, always sullen. And he never talked to anyone anymore. It greatly disturbed both he and Wolf to see their newest friend in such a state.

As for their oldest friend….

Noah obviously cared deeply for Mokuba. Almost every evening he would come down to the Marketing Department and watch him, a look of concern in his face. Both Wolf and Yuuri knew he longed to reach out to Mokuba, but the obvious barrier of 'CEO' deterred him.

It was actually their idea to all come back here to the apartment and 'hang out' like they did after the concert and extended the invitation a few times before Mokuba accepted.

Now, watching them holding each other on the couch, Yuuri is certain he and Wolf did the right thing.

"You put him to sleep?" Yuuri yawns at his friend.

"No," Noah replies quietly, "but I think he needed it."

"What are you going to do, now," Yuuri whispers, glad to see something on Mokuba's face other than the preoccupied frown he'd been wearing for the past few weeks.

"About what?"

Yuuri nods at Mokuba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto blinks again at his International Trade Law teacher, realizing he hasn't heard a word she's said in the past 20 minutes. Looking down at the blank sheet of paper under his hand that is usually filled with notes, he realizes he hasn't heard anything she's said for most of the class.

Rubbing his eyes, he tries to pretend that it's lack of sleep that has affected him so strongly.

_I'm sorry._

That's all that the note said. Nothing about why or where he was going. Just '_I'm sorry_'.

When they'd gone to bed that night, Seto had no idea that…

They'd even made love, despite his doctor's warnings. And for his koi to just…leave…

'Damn it, Yami!' he glowers.

Accepting that he's not going to get anything out of class today, he puts his books and notebook into his backpack and leaves. He wanders a bit around campus because he doesn't want to go back home just yet. It's too…empty there.

He won't find Yami's socks lying in the middle of the bedroom floor.

There won't be some gods-awful music blaring from the portable CD player he keeps by the easel when he paints.

A cup of hot coffee won't be waiting for him when he gets in from his last class.

Paint splatter from Yami's latest effort won't have somehow found its way across the room onto one of Seto's law books.

Yami's warm body won't be waiting for him in bed after he finishes his homework.

Seto frowns. Had it really been three weeks ago that Yami left? Had his koi really been gone that long?

And he didn't even know why Yami had apologized.

Feeling a heavy sadness about to overtake him, he exhales forcefully and pushes it away. Flipping open his phone to call Mokuba, he smiles a little when he hears his brother's voice.

"Hey, Mokie."

"Seto? What are you doing out of class? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mokie. I just needed a break." It's a blatant lie, but he knows Mokuba won't call him on it. At least not yet.

"Okay. So what are you doing?"

"Just walking around. I needed some air." Well, both those statements were true. As for _why_ he needed air and to walk around…

"Do you want me to meet you somewhere? I can leave early," Mokuba offers sincerely.

Seto almost says 'yes', when he remembers he'd planned to give Mokuba one evening of not worrying about him, for a change. After all, his brother had practically moved into the loft when Seto told him about Yami.

A wave of profound loss slams him unexpectedly and he blinks back tears.

"Seto?" Mokuba calls into the phone.

"Sorry, Mokie. Lost in thought again."

"I'm shutting down now. I'll meet you at the house."

"No!" he asserts. "You stay there. I'm going for coffee and maybe a bite to eat. I'll catch up with you later."

"But remember I'm not staying over tonight, Seto. Don't you want to at least have dinner?"

"No, it's alright. I'll see you later, Mokie."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Bye."

"Bye, Seto."

He hangs up and heads off campus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Seto…" he moans as his koi moves inside him, holding back the tears threatening to fall. _

_Tonight will be the last time. The last time he'll ever feel his koi again. _

_He knows it's cowardly to run, but he can't do this anymore. Seto will most likely die, probably sooner rather than later and it would rip him apart. He's not as strong as his koi believes. The loss of Seto would be too great to overcome. _

_But if he runs away now…Leaves when his koi is still healthy… _

_A strong thrust pulls him from his worries and back to the body in his arms._

"_Yami…" his koi moans into his neck, "Yami…"_

_He tilts his head and captures his koi's lips, another fond memory to be savored. He loved kissing Seto. _

_Their shared rhythm becomes erratic and Seto stiffens in release, panting with exertion as he collapses._

_Yami holds him, clings to him, never wanting to let go._

_Once he feels the even breathing of sleep from the exhausted body in his arms, he slips out of bed and begins packing._

_All he takes are essentials. Some clothes, mementos, a few pictures, hispallet and paints…_

_On the easel, he leaves the half finished painting he'd begun a month ago. Upon a background the color of the grass they sat upon their first meeting are several sketches of eyes. Some crimson like his, some sapphire like Seto's, all bearing different emotions. It was a project he'd been working on in secret, hoping to finish by the one-year anniversary they'd now never see._

_Leaving his note taped to the bedroom mirror and placing a kiss on his sleeping koi's cheek, he heads out into early Friday morning._

Looking up from his latest portrait of Mr. and Mrs. Crawford, Yami realizes that he'd been walking down memory lane for the past hour and hadn't actually painted a thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Hide**

_"I don't mean to impose, Mr. Crawford."_

"_Nonsense, Yami! You know you are always welcome in my home. Stay as long as you wish."_

Yami stares at his opulent surroundings, wondering what made him come here. And what made him tell Mr. Crawford everything. Even the stuff he hadn't told Seto.

The stuff he _should_ have told Seto.

Pulling himself from the huge empty bed, he takes a long, hot shower, trying to wash the memories and feelings from his mind. He should have left when he first found out. Torturing them both all these months was foolish. And cruel. He knew he wasn't strong enough to handle more than a casual relationship. That's why he'd avoided one all this time.

How Seto couldn't see it…

Even Yugi could see it.

"_You're just so selfish and shallow, Yami. Why don't you think about my feelings for once?"_

Selfish. Shallow. Yugi seeing him that way said a lot. After everything they'd been through, that's what his little brother said to him. No, screamed at him when Yami tried to tell Yugi that Anzu was wrong for making him go to America.

Yugi, who at 15 knew he would love Anzu forever. Yugi, who followed the love of his life all over Japan and even to America. That's something else he should have told Seto, the real reason he hated Anzu.

Seto and Mokuba were right, Anzu isn't a bimbo. She's the one person in the world more loyal to Yugi than he is. Though Yugi followed her everywhere, she was the one taking care of him the whole time.

Since Yugi was little, maybe 4 or 5, Yami had been the one giving him the insulin shots. He couldn't count on his parents to do it, because they were always out 'networking' somewhere and even when they were home, the only child they saw was their 'perfect angel' Rebecca, never either of the 'rough' older boys. So the task fell to him. Testing Yugi's blood sugar, reminding his parents to get Yugi's insulin, giving Yugi his shots, reminding his parents about Yugi's doctor appointments, all of it fell to Yami.

At 15, he even became responsible for making sure his 13 year old little brother got to the doctor and that his prescriptions were filled and picked up. He completely became Yugi's caretaker.

He didn't care that his parents were self-centered, actually Rebecca-centered, assholes and didn't want anything to do with him. He didn't care that his baby sister looked at him like he was a piece of trash. Because he had Yugi, he could deal with it all.

Then Yugi met Anzu. And she didn't mind giving him his shots. And she would make sure his blood sugar stayed stable. And she reminded him of his appointments. And she started picking up his prescriptions at Yugi's request. She even learned to cook just so she could feed him properly. She took Yugi away. Stole him. And when he tried to fight back, even Yugi pulled away from him.

Once he didn't have Yugi to care for, what was the point of caring for anyone ever again? Especially someone sickly who really only loved you because you took care of them?

That's why he was a fool to stay with Seto after he knew about the cancer. All of his 'relationships' before were very casual; 'just dating' or 'just sex'. Before Seto, the longest he'd been with anybody was a month and a half. Before Seto, he'd never wanted to live with them. Before Seto, he'd never…he'd never loved anyone.

Shivering from the now completely cold water running down his skin, he turns off the shower and dries off. He needed to clear his head. Today would be a big day for him, if he could keep it together. Using one of his contacts, Mr. Crawford had arranged for Yami to present some of his work to a business associate. If it all worked out, he'd be traveling to Germany to do a mural in the home of Leon von Schroeder, head of one of the largest gaming companies in the world. Such a work could really 'put him on the map'.

After making sure his multi-colored spikes are in their best form and that every leather accessory accents how it's supposed to and that the kohl perfectly brings out his eyes, he takes a deep breath and heads downstairs. Mr. Von Schroeder would be joining them for a late lunch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd been avoiding each other for almost a week now.

Well, actually, Mokuba had been avoiding Noah; ever since that morning at our place, when Yuuri found them curled together on the spacious sectional.

Yuuri squealed like some demented fan girl about how "kawaii" they were, the sound of his voice startling them awake. Once they registered their position, wrapped in each other's arms, they pulled apart quickly.

It wasn't as if anything untoward happened. He just held Mokuba as he slept, or while they slept. That's all. But Mokuba's been avoiding him like the plague, which has been no easy feat, considering how often Noah comes down to the department now.

Wolf frowns to himself. Noah's really attached to Mokuba. He's never seen his friend this ruffled, this chaotic. He was bad before, but since that night on their couch…

He looks up to see Noah wandering into their area again. It's the third time today and it's only 3 o'clock. Wolf realizes that he has to do something before Noah completely loses face as the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

As he leads his friend back to the private elevator, Wolf remembers something Noah told him about his father, Gozaboro Kaiba.

It happened a year ago. The three of them had gone out clubbing and drinking. Noah had wanted some down time from CEO, so they'd sprayed his hair black and hit the town. At 6pm, they left Noah's house. At 6am, they got back. Yuuri and Wolf were quite tipsy, but Noah was completely trashed.

Wolf wondered why his friend had drank so much that night as Noah tended to be the most sober of the three of them. Noah explained that he was trying to forget his father's death on that day four years ago; not that it worked. According to Noah, he'd been doing the same thing for the prior three years and it never worked. But he kept at it, hoping to at least drown out some of his father's last words.

"You know what he said to me, Wolf?" he'd slurred once Wolf had gotten him showered and into his bed. "He said: 'You're too soft to be CEO, Noah.' That's what he told me. 'You wear your heart on your sleeve. When you want something bad enough, you obsess over it. That's a weakness that can be exploited.' Even dying, he couldn't resist a parting shot."

Though loathe to agree with Noah's bastard of a father, his friend's current fixation on Mokuba seemed to justify the sentiment.

"What the hell is wrong with me, Wolf," Noah groans, flopping into his desk chair once they reach his office.

"I'd say you were a little obsessed around the edges," Wolf replies evenly.

"A little?" Yuuri snorts, appearing in the doorway. "I'd say you might as well set up a duck blind with how often you come down and stare at him. By the way, stalking is illegal, you know."

Noah glares at him.

"Don't you have some work you need to be doing, Yuuri?" he grumbles.

"He's here," Yuuri retorts, nodding at Wolf, "so why can't I be here too?"

"What are you, ten?" Wolf smirks.

Noah turns to his laptop and begins typing.

"Seriously, Noah," Yuuri begins soberly, "I just wanted to check on you. You've been a little 'left of center' lately and when I saw Wolf walking you back to your elevator, I thought you might need both your best friends."

He stops typing and turns to them.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. You can go back to work now."

Wolf and Yuuri both narrow their eyes at him, knowing that pressing the issue won't get them anywhere right now.

"Sure," Wolf replies, heading out the suite's double doors, Yuuri following in his wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You think he'll be back down?" Yuuri intones as they wait for the elevator.

"Not today."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Wolf and Yuuri leave, Noah runs his hands through his hair with a sigh.

What a coward he is.

Tipping around Mokuba like a frightened rabbit, or some errant child. He won't allow his fear of rejection to rule him. If Mokuba has no interest in him, he'll deal with it and move on.

Gozaboro was wrong. And he'll prove it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mokuba," he ventures, "let's walk."

Not waiting for a reply, he heads toward the front elevators.

After needlessly obsessing last night about what he'd say, Noah decided that he'd just make it up as he went along.

He hadn't been downstairs all day, instead waiting until now, close to Mokuba's usual departure time of 6:30pm, to make his move.

When Mokuba silently steps up beside him a few minutes later, having shut down and gathered his things to go home, Noah presses the down button.

Leisurely, they walk in silence on the downtown streets for about 10 minutes before Noah speaks.

"Why are you avoiding me, Mokuba?"

"Why are you stalking me, Noah?"

Noah smirks at Mokuba's retort and then let's loose a bark of laughter. Mokuba catches the spark and laughs with him. Just like that, the tension that's hung over them the past week is broken.

As they compose themselves, they both offer apologies for their behavior.

Sort of.

"I wasn't really stalking you, Mokuba," Noah snickers.

"Right. And the moon is really made of cheese."

"Well, if you hadn't been avoiding me…"

"I wasn't actually avoiding you, Noah. I just had a lot of work to do."

"Bullshit."

They laugh at themselves once more.

Mokuba's glad to have the connection with Noah back again. After that morning at Wolf and Yuuri's, he wasn't sure how to act around his boss and friend anymore. Though he had to admit, it was the best night's sleep he'd had since the whole mess with Seto and Yami began.

Involuntarily, his mood drops when he thinks of his brother. Seto made him move back into his own apartment almost three weeks ago, saying something about 'not being a burden anymore', ignoring his protests. He knows Seto's crashing and burning, but he won't let Mokuba help him.

The last time he stopped by the loft, about two days ago, he couldn't believe the state of disarray. The Seto he knew couldn't stand to have his books misaligned on the shelf, let alone have the pile of unread newspapers behind the door or the laundry hamper overflowing in the bedroom. He couldn't believe his eyes as he spied dirty dishes, at least a week's worth, piled in the sink.

"Are you hungry, Mokuba?" Noah intrudes on his musings.

"A little," he replies, wrenching himself from his worries about his brother.

"There's a pretty good Thai place down the block."

"Okay."

They have a delicious meal, punctuated by lively conversation, both glad to have cleared the air.

As they share a large order of sticky rice, and a quiet conversation, Mokuba hears a familiar laugh nearby. Stopping the conversation abruptly, he peers around the area, eyes narrowed.

"Mokuba?"

He ignores Noah once he catches site of the owner of that laugh, surrounded by a flock of people across the street.

"Unbelievable," he sneers, quickly standing to make his way across the street.

Seto is disintegrating before his eyes and Yami's here having a blast with old pals. Asshole!

As he approaches, he sees the smile slip from Yami's face to be replaced by a wary frown, which Mokuba finds immensely satisfying. Maybe Yami's wondering whether he'll beat the crap out of him or not. At that thought, he grins evilly.

"Hello, Yami," he sneers.

The only thing keeping him from punching Yami's face in is the crowd around them and the abject misery reflected in his eyes. So Yami's faking it, huh? He's miserable too. But that just makes his actions all the crazier.

"Mokuba," Yami practically stutters, clearly uneasy about his presence.

He grins wider. Maybe he'll punch him just to teach him a lesson.

"Hello, Yami," Noah intones behind him, quieting his murderous thoughts.

"Noah," Yami inclines his head politely.

"Um, Yams, maybe we should get going," a slim brunette pipes up, sliding her hand in his. "You don't want to be late for your own show, do you?"

"No, 'Yams', we wouldn't want to make you late," Mokuba snarls, watching Yami visibly flinch at his tone.

Wordlessly, Yami allows himself to be led away, dropping his eyes to the ground.

Mokuba can barely keep from instantly throttling him. Did his brother mean so little to Yami that he's hooked up with someone new already! That bastard!

He takes a step toward Yami's retreating back, meaning to follow him and take out his frustrations on his face, when a hand on his arm stops him. He jumps at the touch, having completely forgotten about Noah.

"You look like you could use a beer," Noah nods to him.

Momentarily, Mokuba looks back in the direction Yami went before turning away with sigh.

"Maybe you're right," he mumbles.

"Of course I am," he grins, placing a hand lightly on Mokuba's shoulder and steering him away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yams? You okay?"

Try as he might, he can't plaster the jovial face back on.

All his work had been to steel himself for an accidental run-in with Seto. He'd planned what to do, what to say, even how to stand and casually walk away.

But Mokuba….

He was completely unprepared for Mokuba. The way his eyes lit with anger…

It's not like he hadn't seen Mokuba angry before. It's not like he hadn't seen Mokuba angry at _him_ before.

But that rage…

Directed at him…

Reflexively he clutches at his chest, surprised by how much it hurt to remember that look Mokuba gave him, and that snarl of a greeting.

It was Yugi rejecting him all over again.

"Yams?"

"Excuse me," he mumbles, slipping through the throng of faithful patrons and off to the bathroom. He just needed to splash some water on his face and re-apply his kohl and then he'd be alright.

Completely fine.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Mighty, Shining and Clear**

Beer just isn't cutting it tonight.

Not that he isn't enjoying his time out with Noah, Wolf and Yuuri, but the beer just isn't doing anything for him. He can't even get a buzz, let alone maintain one. And since he doesn't really want drink anything stronger and get drunk, he's stuck. It's probably because he's so worried about Seto. Even two weeks later, nothing's changed. It's actually worse. The clothes and dishes are still piled, mail has joined the newspapers behind the door, Seto seems to have stopped eating altogether, his hair is becoming a mane, and he knows Seto has missed a number of classes.

"Mokuba?" Noah calls, placing a hand on his shoulder, a look of concern on his face

"Sorry, Noah, I guess I'm just not up for this tonight," Mokuba frowns.

"Why don't I take you home?"

"I can get a cab. You should stay with Yuuri and Wolf."

"They'll be fine. C'mon."

Mokuba follows Noah out to his car.

"Can we just drive around for a while?" Mokuba asks as he clicks his seatbelt closed.

"Sure. You need to talk?"

"Not really. I just don't want sit at home alone."

"We could go to my house."

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, Seto, but I haven't seen Yami lately," Mr. Crawford replies seriously. "Would you like for me to have him call if I do?"

A long pause.

"No. No, thank you, Mr. Crawford," he hears the obviously suffering young man reply over the phone. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Oh, it's not a bother, my dear boy."

"All the same, you don't need to say anything if you see him. Thank you for your time. And thank you again for the use of the loft."

He's hung up before Pegasus can reply.

Sighing to himself, he replaces the receiver and turns his attention back to the scene in front of him, Yami finishing a portrait of Leon von Schroeder for the CEO to take back to his wife for her birthday.

He hated lying to Seto, well, maybe not hated, but it was necessary. As much as he loves the young man and thinks he's ultimately perfect for the sometimes-impulsive artist, their relationship was holding Yami back. He'd been working on this deal with von Schroeder since the middle of Yami's senior year, just before Seto came into the picture.

Before Seto, he knew Yami had no problems with just picking up and going anywhere, but once he fell in love with the stoic young man, Pegasus knew all bets were off. So their break-up worked to his and Yami's advantage. He's sure Yami will eventually go back to Seto, but for now, he would follow Pegasus' script.

"That's very nice, Yami," he smiles stepping up to Leon and Yami as Leon praises Yami's work. "When do you think it will be dry enough to travel?"

"Well, since I used the Van Gogh h2oils, it should be completely dry in a few days," he muses thoughtfully. "To be safe, I'd give it a week."

"Then that is when we shall leave," Leon replies with a slight German accent.

"We?" Yami starts.

"Leon wants you to begin the mural as soon as possible, Yami. Of course, Cyndia and I will be accompanying you," he grins happily. "I've wanted to go back to Germany for some time since my travels there years ago while studying art, and my beautiful Cyndia has never been. It will be quite the adventure for all of us, I'm certain."

"Thank you for this opportunity," Yami bows to Leon.

The CEO smiles and turns back to his portrait.

Pegasus catches the tremulous smile on Yami's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week.

He'd figured it would be soon, but a week?

Not that it matters. What's to keep him here anymore?

He should have done this long ago, gone wherever was necessary to launch his career in the art world. But he couldn't leave Seto. And he couldn't have brought him along.

Staring at the ceiling he forces down another twinge of guilt for how he left things with his koi.

Former koi.

"It was for the best," he whispers to himself.

Only a week and he'd be off to another country for at least three months, maybe longer.

"I'll miss his graduation," he murmurs sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With an annoyed grunt, he pushes the hair out of his face again. It's really getting long, but he hasn't felt up to cutting it. He frowns to himself, remembering that Yami used to prod him to let it grow long.

"_You'd look so hot with long hair, Seto,"_ he'd often declare.

Maybe he should just grow it long. Maybe then Yami will come back.

He can't pretend anymore that Yami's leaving hasn't affected him deeply. The loft is a mess, he's actually failing his International Trade Law class, he can't remember the last time he had a decent meal, half the time he has no idea what Mokuba is saying to him when he's over or when he calls on the phone, he didn't even have the strength to get out of bed the next day after the last chemo treatment, and this morning, he found himself unable to stop the tears when he got into the shower and remembered again that Yami wouldn't be joining him.

Last week, he even called Mr. Crawford for help, not that he had any idea what to ask him. He's still humbled by Mr. Crawford's generosity, allowing him to stay in the loft even though he'd actually bought it for Yami.

For more than two months he's tried to push his feelings aside and move on like he always has when faced with a painful situation.

When the cancer first appeared, he allowed himself a few days to panic, and then just dealt with it, because he had to stay strong for his mom and Mokuba. When his mom died, he allowed himself a week or two of mourning, and then moved on. He had to take care of Mokuba. There wasn't any time to feel the loss properly. When the cancer came back…no, he'd succumbed to his emotions that time and given up. Yami gave him a reason to face it, a reason to live.

He looks up from his pile of homework at that revelation.

Every time he'd found the strength to move on, he'd had something to live for, someone who needed him, a reason to press forward.

Who was his reason now?

Not Mokuba. In the last few years, Seto had leaned on his little brother far more than Mokuba leaned on him.

His mom is dead. Yami is gone. He has no friends.

So who would be his reason now?

Was he so weak of spirit that he needed one? Couldn't he go on just because he wanted to? Isn't it enough that he _wants_ to go on?

Heading into the kitchen to get a fresh cup of coffee, he makes several decisions.

He will not fail any classes.

Chemo will not defeat him again.

The loft will be spotless from now on, as usual.

He will pay more attention to Mokuba and spend more time with him.

He will take better care of himself and eat more.

He will grow his hair out because he wants to.

And he will wait for Yami to come back, because he's sure he will be back.

After all, one cannot live without the other half of one's soul.

**A/N:** I know it's short. Just needed a filler. Chapter 9 should be done later today.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Mere Expressions**

It's become almost a habit now, staying over at Noah's. Mokuba's beginning to feel like his apartment is just for storage. In the last three weeks, he's slept at his apartment probably four times.

After following Noah home that night from the bar, they'd just started spending more time together. Most of the time, they'd meet up with Yuuri and Wolf, go out to dinner and then back to Noah's house and he'd wind up falling asleep on one of the large couches in the entertainment room. One Saturday night Wolf and Yuuri had come by Noah's with several bottles of sake and he woke up on the living room floor.

As he rides back to Noah's place yet again, he realizes how relaxed he's felt these last few weeks. There's no doubt in his mind that Noah's support and friendship has been a huge factor.

Not to mention the complete change in his brother.

Worried that he hadn't heard from Seto in more than a week, he'd had Noah drop him by the loft a little over two weeks ago. The sight that greeted him when he opened the door with his key was completely unexpected, but very welcome. His brother was mopping the kitchen floor of the now immaculate living space.

"_Hi Mokuba!"_ he'd called with a small smile. _"Just let me finish this and we'll talk."_

True to his word, Seto had finished mopping, taken a quick shower and they'd talked over tea and a hastily prepared meal for hours.

"_I'm really looking forward to graduation, Mokie,"_ he'd smiled honestly and openly. It was probably one of the best sights he'd seen in years. He'd prodded Mokuba to be sure he took the day off to watch him walk across the stage.

"_As if I'd miss it!"_ Mokuba had scoffed in reply.

They went on to talk about Mokuba's job, and various other subjects before Mokuba pressed for an explanation about Seto's hair.

"_What's with the mane?" _he'd teased later as they lounged in the living room.

"_Like you're one to talk,"_ Seto had smirked. _"I just wanted to do something different. Maybe I could catch up with yours."_

"_Fat chance,"_ he'd snickered.

Mokuba stayed there that night, reveling in the returned life in his brother's eyes and happy to see him recovering from the loss of Yami.

Tonight's activity with Noah would be a Dir en Grey concert. Mokuba knew a little about them, but apparently Noah was a hardcore fan. So much so, that he'd paid for their seats at the Dome with his own money and didn't use any of the Kaiba Corp. complementary tickets. The concert is slated to start at 8:00 pm, so he and Mokuba left at a very early (for them) 5:00 pm so that Noah could 'get ready'. He'd promised Mokuba earlier that he'd have something suitable for him to wear as well.

Once they reach the house, Noah leads Mokuba to one of the guest rooms where he pulls out an elaborate black tux with tails, perfectly sized.

"Noah… What is this? Why would I wear a tux to a rock concert? It's only going to get dirty and ripped. Especially if we're on the floor!" he expounds.

"Not tonight," Noah smirks. "Tonight everyone will be in their finest cosplay. After you're dressed, wait for me in the front hall."

Noah quickly exits the room, closing the door behind him.

Following a quick shower, Mokuba towels his hair lightly before fashioning it into a long braid.

'Hmm. Maybe I should get a trim,' he muses as he notes the braid's length, well past the middle of his back.

After retrieving all he needs from his overnight bag, he gets dressed and heads downstairs.

Twenty minutes later, he's ambling around the front hall, wondering what's taking Noah so long.

At the sound of heavy boots on the stairs behind him, he turns swiftly, meaning to hit his friend with a scathing retort about having to wait so long, but the words die on his lips. A gasp of surprise is all that escapes.

Noah's longish, normally blown back green locks shine in a wine red, brushed forward and framing his lightly made up face. Wine red lips smirk at Mokuba's shocked expression. Mouth still hanging open, Mokuba's eyes travel down his friend's velvet clad torso.

Velvet _dress_ clad torso.

Eyes almost as wide as his mouth, he takes in the sight of Noah holding up the bottom of the floor-length, black sheath. The long, sheer sleeves start below his shoulders and flare out to cover his hands, billowy white sleeves beneath them. The white collar of the dress tapers from an exaggerated, standard men's shirt point into a V, two 'buckles' of silver adorning each side. White ruffles peek out from the sheer lower-half of the dress.

Once he reaches the bottom of the stairs and moves closer, Mokuba spots the piercings. A wine-colored, crystal stud and a black helix adorn each ear, while a small silver stud pierces his right eyebrow, bringing even more attention to his black lined and mascara laden eyes.

And is that a tongue ring he's playing with between his teeth? Mokuba's fairly certain he's never seen that before.

An arrow of lust hits him right in his groin and his mind wanders with the sensation.

'What would that tongue ring feel like if he was…'

"Mokuba?" Noah snaps him from his erotic daydream.

'It's a good thing these pants are fairly loose,' Mokuba affirms to himself.

"I'm fine," he replies to the implied question. "Just a little….surprised," he gestures at Noah's outfit.

A teasing grin is his initial reply and Mokuba wonders at the overt flirting.

"This is Totchi's costume from the _'Cage'_ video," Noah explains.

"Totchi?"

"Toshiya, the bass player."

"Right."

"Let's go."

He follows Noah out to the waiting limo.

During their light conversation in the car and much of the decidedly spectacular concert, (their seats are about 10 feet from the stage!) Mokuba finds himself staring openly at his boss.

It's not his fault, really.

Though they'd been hanging out for quite sometime and had even stepped out in their finest 'clubbing' outfits, he'd never seen Noah look so…absolutely hot.

Not even at the Lucifer concert.

And it's not helping that Noah keeps throwing him sly smiles and winks, shamelessly flirting.

Mokuba's glad when the concert's over and they head to an after party being given by three of Noah's fellow Dir en Grey fanatics. A house full of people should at least keep his mind off of that tongue ring for a while.

Once they arrive, he's not so sure he's glad to be distracted. Several of the attendees, women and men, cause him no small amount of discomfort, leaving his pants unbearably tight at times.

Like that girl near the fireplace who insists on bending over in that short, white PVC skirt and matching thigh-high boots. Casually he sips his Tanqueray and tonic as he ogles her shapely behind. His attention is diverted when a slim blonde steps beside him. The leather-clad stranger, whose choice of outfit and heavy face paint make it impossible to assign a gender, grins at him.

"Akiko looks very sexy in that, doesn't she?" the blonde purrs.

"I suppose," Mokuba shrugs indifferently, placing his half full glass on a nearby table.

"Hmm. Well, that's not what 'he' says," the blonde intones with a knowing smile.

"He who?"

"Your little friend here," the blonde leers, boldly grasping Mokuba's erection through his pants.

Mokuba gasps with shock and anger, but before he can react, the blonde's hand is snatched away.

"He's with me, Hiro," an enraged Noah hisses.

Both Hiro and Mokuba are taken aback by the fury in Noah's eyes and venom in his voice.

"N-Noah, darling, you're hurting me," Hiro whines as he tries to free his hand from Noah's crushing grip. A few seconds later Hiro's face reflects the tightening of Noah's hold on his hand.

"Do you understand, Hiro?" Noah hisses in the blonde's face.

"Y-yes, Noah," he stutters fearfully.

"Good," Noah smiles brightly, releasing Hiro's hand and turning away, completely ignoring the stares and whispers of other party-goers around him.

"I think it's time for us to go, Mokuba," he suggests, walking toward the front door of the large house.

Quickly composing himself, Mokuba follows silently. While he appreciates the save, he's not sure what to make of Noah's actions. Sure they're good friends and all, but…

In the limo on the way back to Noah's house, Mokuba stares out of the window, trying to reconcile his thoughts.

What if Noah really believes what he told Hiro? Is that what he thinks is going on between them? Is that why he was flirting like crazy?

Glancing at Noah's silhouette as he stares out the opposite window, he finds himself wondering what Noah expects from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Noah!"

"Hmm?"

"Okay, what's up," Yuuri sighs impatiently, crossing his arms and leaning back on the sofa.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Mokuba's avoiding you again, and you've been mentally absent most of this week and all of tonight. What's going on?"

He pauses before answering Yuuri's inquiry.

"I made a mistake," is all he offers.

"What does that mean?" Wolf inquires beside him. He'd noticed the rift between the two also, but wasn't sure he wanted to get involved again. He'd thought it best for the two to work things out on their own this time.

Unfortunately, Yuuri has no such qualms about involving himself in every aspect of Noah's life.

"I…claimed him. Last week. At the after party."

Yuuri and Wolf's eyes widen in surprise, both understanding Noah's meaning.

"And how did Mokuba take that," Wolf asks quietly.

"Well, he's not speaking to me, so how do you think he took it," Noah snaps.

"So what will you do now?" Yuuri prods.

"I have no idea," he exhales, running slim fingers through his hair in frustration.

After a short silence, he stands to leave.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not good company right now. Thanks for dinner. Good night."

He has his shoes on and is out the door in a matter of moments.

**A/N:** Go here http/ www/. blackcerenity. com/ jrock /toshiya. html for pics of Noah's Dir en Grey outfit. Remember to remove the spaces. (The last pic is the one 'Akiko' at the party is wearing.)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Don't Come Near**

"The way that we walked together back then is lost, yet always we were walking…"

The song has continued to invade his consciousness for almost three weeks now. Ever since he stopped hanging out with Noah, he can't get it out of his head for more than a few hours at a time.

"…I understand that I cannot reach you, yet in your room, a single flower of the kind you loved, is now…"

And he can't figure out why the song keeps pounding him. It's a song about death, after all, titled 'Ain't afraid to die'. No one has died in his life in a long time and Seto's doing fine right now. So why wouldn't it leave him?

"…a promise firmly exchanged. When I remembered, it started to melt, and spill from the palm of my hand..."

If he closes his eyes, he can still see and hear Kyo's powerful delivery of those equally powerful lyrics. Maybe it's not a physical death, but an emotional one that keeps bringing it to mind?

"…I understand that I cannot reach you, yet in your room, a single flower of the kind you loved, is now…"

He opens his eyes to catch Noah watching him again before retreating back to his elevator. He frowns to himself. Maybe that's the emotional death he feels, the death of their friendship.

But is it really dead?

Yes. Most assuredly. How could they be 'just friends' now that he knows of Noah's obvious desire to possess him?

"All alone, by the window, just staring at the snow, while I remember you through the glass, I recall you, and give you a final kiss."

That night, he'd gotten out of the limo without a backward glance, before retrieving his overnight bag from the guest room and having the limo take him home. He hadn't spoken to the man who'd become his best friend since then, opting to even return the tux via courier.

Even without a final kiss, they both knew it was over. Or at least Mokuba did. Despite their friendship and closeness, Noah was still his boss. All of a sudden it hits him; if he doesn't return Noah's affections, what would that mean for him at Kaiba Corp?

"Maybe I should look for another job," he mumbles to himself.

Yuuri and Wolf had distanced themselves from him about a week after the party incident. Noah probably told them what happened and they'd chosen his side. Not that he'd have been able to ask them for advice anyway since they were actually Noah's friends, not his. They still spoke, but it was different and they never asked him out anywhere. Before Noah, Wolf and Yuuri, Seto had been his only friend. Maybe the writing was on the wall and he needed to leave before Noah fired him.

"That would really suck," he murmurs.

Deciding to give his notice when he comes in tomorrow, he calls Seto to tell him he'll be coming by later. This will be hard enough to do. He'll need Seto's support to help him through it.

After finishing up for the day, he prints out his letter of resignation, intending to have Seto proof it for him, and packs up his things to go home. Tomorrow he'll start packing up his desk.

Heading for the elevator, the song continues its merciless assault.

"_The brightness quietly colors the inside of the town white. You saw the season's final colors,"_ runs through his head.

"Yes, I guess I did," he mumbles in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd been pacing since Mokuba caught him staring and he escaped to his office.

'What the hell am I going to do?' he frets.

Three weeks of silence. Mokuba had shut him out completely. After how close they'd grown, one slip up and he'd lost him. Maybe forever.

"No. I won't let that happen," he avows.

Yuuri and Wolf had offered to help by speaking to Mokuba on his behalf, but Noah dissuaded them.

"_I need to take care of this on my own," _he'd affirmed. They agreed to back off and let him handle it.

That was two weeks ago. And he'd been hiding in his office since then.

'I could call him,' he muses. No, what he wants to say needs to be said face to face.

Not that he had any idea what he wanted to say.

'I guess I could apologize first', he surmises. But was he really sorry that he claimed him? No. Then how could he apologize for it?

'Maybe I could apologize for making a scene,' he ponders. But he really wasn't sorry for that either. Hiro had needed someone to correct that bad habit of his for quite some time. Mokuba just became Noah's impetus to follow through.

'What if I just approach him for a walk like I did last time? Then maybe we could blow it off and move on again,' he muddles. No, that wouldn't work this time. His actions changed the fundamental nature of their relationship. He'd kept his desires and feelings for Mokuba at bay up until that night.

'It wasn't completely my fault,' he concludes. After all, Mokuba had spent the majority of the evening staring and smiling at him since he came down the stairs. What was he supposed to think when Mokuba even responded a little to his flirting?

"I should have made sure," he whispers to himself sadly. After all, Mokuba was ogling Akiko when he walked up. In fact, he'd stayed away from Noah for most of the party.

'I didn't even want to leave yet,' he remembers. He'd just wanted to talk to Mokuba some since he hadn't seen him for over an hour. But when Hiro grabbed him…

Even now the rage comes. How dare that asshole touch his Mokuba? Especially when he hadn't had the opportunity to do so himself yet!

He sighs to himself.

Mokuba wasn't his. He probably never will be because of his rash decision. But how can he fix things so that at least they'll be friends again?

"The way that we walked together back then is lost, yet always we were walking, someday shall I meet with you?"

He glares at the radio. After weeks of torment, he'd finally been able to banish that song from his head just yesterday.

"…I understand that I cannot reach you, yet in your room, a single flower of the kind you loved, is now…"

Futilely flipping off the radio, he growls at the song in his head, where it has firmly lodged once again.

Wonderful.

Deciding to just succumb to the madness and leave for the day, he grabs his Discman, throws in the Dir en Grey CD and heads out. Sliding the Discman into his suit jacket pocket and the headphones on his head, he strolls over to the front elevators, singing along with the torturous song after putting it on continuous loop. He'll go out and grab a bite then head home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokuba gasps as the elevator door opens to reveal Noah, arms crossed, eyes closed, loudly singing the song that's been the bane of his existence.

"…_You saw the season's final colors. A tear falls. Reality is cruel, isn't it?"_ Noah's rather melodious voice sings.

All at once, his eyes pop open as though he's just realized the elevator stopped. Straightening with surprise, he's caught off guard by Mokuba's smirk and his mouthed request of "Don't stop."

"_The snow melts, on the street corner, the flowers bloom,"_ he begins shakily, his voice gaining strength as he continues. "_You saw the hues softly dissolving." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If he had realized it was time for Mokuba to leave, he'd have reconsidered using these elevators. It was bad enough to be caught singing at the top of his lungs, but by the one person he really wasn't prepared to see…

And then for Mokuba to ask him to continue…!

Despite the awkwardness of the situation and being just a bit freaked out, he continues singing, closing his eyes to shut out Mokuba's unabashed stare.

Not that he isn't enjoying the song, far from it, he just wishes he could figure out what's going through Mokuba's head.

When the song repeats, he starts at the beginning. Even with his eyes closed, he can feel Mokuba's stare.

It's making him a bit crazy not to know what Mokuba's doing, but he doesn't want to open his eyes and find those blue-grey orbs boring into him.

"The day of this year's final snow, on the street corner, one single flower…" 

He's very proud of himself for not jumping out of his skin at the unexpected touch. His eyes fly open to reveal Mokuba standing nearly on top of him, those blue-grey orbs not boring into him, but gazing at him with a look he can't define.

His mouth hangs open in disbelief as Mokuba lightly sings the last verse to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping closer to Noah, he finally understands the songs' words, or rather its feelings. It's a song about acceptance, about accepting events and feelings despite everything around you.

His eyes widen and he smiles appreciatively when Noah starts singing the song from the beginning.

'He must have it on repeat,' he decides. For a few minutes, he just stands there, listening to Noah sing.

"Atop the gently sloping hill, the snow slowly falls…"

Mokuba grins at Noah who has closed his eyes again and leaned against the back wall of the elevator.

"_Hey, smile, don't cry anymore. From here on, always, I'll be watching you."_

Yes, their friendship is dead, but maybe something else is about to be born. He doesn't want Noah out of his life, but they can't just pick up where they left off.

"…a single flower of the kind you loved, is now…"

Or maybe they could pick up where they left off at the party?

"…_You saw the season's final colors…"_

"The final colors of our friendship," he whispers to himself, stepping even closer to Noah.

"…_You saw the hues softly dissolving…"_

"To be reborn as something else," he murmurs.

He reaches out to slide his thumb lightly against Noah's cheek. Startled eyes open to him as he shakily removes his headphones.

"M-Mokuba?" Noah starts.

"_When I look up at the sky, the final snow will spill into the palm of my hand,"_ Mokuba sings breathily before leaning down to capture Noah's lips.

**A/N:** Lyrics can be found here: www. tattered/ lyrics/ ainte.html. Remember to remove spaces.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Ever Glowing**

_**(Warning: Small citrus sighting below.)**_

Noah stretches languidly in his bed, enjoying the slow awakening to a new day.

Padding to the bathroom for a shower, he replays the prior evening in his head.

'Who knew Mokuba could be so dominant?' he smirks to himself.

They'd left the elevator panting heavily after Mokuba had pressed him into the wall and practically ravished him right there. The way Mokuba passionately kissed and ground into him…

It was a wonder Noah hadn't climaxed right there in the elevator. As it was, they barely made it into the limo before Mokuba's hand found his erection and deftly brought him off. Once he came down off of his own high, he sought to repay the favor, kneeling on the floor of the limo and reaching for Mokuba's belt. To his dismay, Mokuba stopped him.

"_Not here," _he'd panted, pulling Noah back onto the seat beside him.

"_Mokuba,"_ he'd moaned before the object of his affection pulled him into his lap. Drawing Noah's straddled body close, he'd ground against him, biting into Noah's neck until he found his own release.

They'd later found their way to Noah's bed where Noah finished what he'd started in the limo.

Licking his lips as he dries off from the shower, he fondly remembers his first taste of Mokuba.

Stepping back into his bedroom, he's hesitant about waking his beautiful bedmate, but they both have to work, so…

"Mokuba," he whispers in his ear, shaking him lightly a few times. "You have to get up. Work."

"Ten more minutes," he mumbles before burying his face in the pillow.

"Sorry, but we're already late."

"Wha 'ime izzit?" he yawns loudly.

"9:30," Noah states, matter-of-factly.

"Shit," Mokuba slurs. After a few moments, he drags himself from the bed and stumbles into the bathroom, Noah admiring his trim form along the way.

They hadn't ventured beyond oral sex last night, but Noah could tell Mokuba was open to the possibilities.

"Next time," he whispers to himself as he starts getting dressed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After getting chewed out by his manager for arriving at 11:00 am for a shift that started at 8:00 am, Mokuba flops down at his desk to sort through his inbox, e-mails and voice messages.

"_Mr. Sato is going to burst a vessel,"_ he'd complained in the limo as he and Noah made their way to work.

"_I could tell Takeshi you were working on a special project for me,"_ Noah had offered.

"_No, that's okay," _he'd declined. Sleeping with the boss was one thing, using it for his own gain at work was something else. Not that they were actually sleeping together…yet.

The thought of Noah squirming beneath him brings a lewd grin to his face.

"Next time," he whispers to himself.

The ringing of his desk phone startles him.

"Watanabe," he replies pleasantly after the second ring.

"Mokuba!" Seto calls through the phone, "Where have you been? Are you all right?"

Mokuba hangs his head in shame. He'd forgotten all about Seto when he went to roll around in bed with Noah.

Shit! He can't tell him that! He can't tell him about Noah at all! Not after what happened with Yami. He knows Seto's doing better, but he's not naïve enough to believe his brother is completely fine. His eyes are not as dead as they were, but he's still not back to his old self.

"Mokuba?" Seto calls again and Mokuba can hear the slight distress in his voice.

"I'm here, Seto. Sorry. I was just berating myself for not calling you. I ran into Noah on my way home and we hung out at his place. We stayed up really late and overslept, so I just got in about thirty minutes ago. I'm sorry." It's mostly true. They did stay up late and overslept.

"It's fine, Mokuba," Seto replies. Mokuba knows differently. "Just don't disappear like that, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry, Seto. How about I make it up to you with a home cooked meal?"

"Yaki Soba?" he suggests.

"Sure, Seto," Mokuba snickers. "I'll be there at 8:00. I have to go to the store first."

"8:00. Don't forget this time."

"I won't. Bye, Seto."

"Bye, Mokuba."

He sighs deeply, knowing how much it hurt Seto for him to just vanish. Whatever happens between him and Noah from now on, he can't allow his brother to be hurt by his absence again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah has barely made it into his office and sat down at his desk before Yuuri and Wolf accost him.

"Okay, spill," Yuuri insists, plopping into one of the guest chairs and crossing his arms.

"Yes, please explain to us why you're just getting in, slumlord," Wolf teases, taking the chair beside Yuuri and leaning back expectantly.

"I don't have to explain anything to either of you," he snips, turning away to hide the grin on his face.

"No way," Yuuri mumbles.

"What?" Noah murmurs, still turned away.

"So how far did you and Mokuba go," Wolf smirks, raising an eyebrow.

"How did you…?" Noah starts.

They both smirk at him.

"There's no way you could have figured that out!" he yells.

"Duh!" Yuuri snorts at him. "Both of you arrived at the same time, 'boss-man'."

Noah glares at Yuuri. He swears one day he'll fire him.

"Not to mention the bright red blush on your cheek, which only appears when you think about Mokuba," Wolf intones.

Noah turns his glare to Wolf. One day he'll get rid of them both.

"Don't you two know I could fire you both at a moment's notice," he grumbles.

Incredibly they both burst into laughter.

"You wouldn't dare," Yuuri giggles. "You'd be bored out of your mind if we weren't around."

Noah frowns at Yuuri's accurate assessment.

"Get out!" he yells. "I'll tell you two idiots about it at dinner tonight. My place! 7:30!"

"Alright, alright," Wolf snickers as they stand. "We're leaving, slumlord."

"And don't be late," he yells to their retreating forms.

"With friends like those," he grumbles, opening his laptop and beginning work for the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"S-Seto," he moans, clutching the body above him, who stiffens in response.

"I-I'm not Seto, Yami," the blonde corrects quietly. "I'll never be Seto, no matter how many times you call me by his name."

"Katsuya, I'm sorry."

The tall German pulls away, climbing from the bed to find his clothes.

"You're always sorry, Yami," he accuses, pulling on his pants.

"Katsuya…"

"Don't call me anymore," he whispers, grabbing his shirt and shoes from Yami's bedroom floor and leaving quickly.

"Shit," Yami mumbles to himself.

Rolling over, he stares at the calendar on his dresser. He'll only be in Germany for another two weeks. The mural took a lot less time than he'd planned, so he'd be going back to Japan sooner than expected.

He and Katsuya had been together almost two of his three months in Germany and Yami was actually entertaining the idea of taking him back to Japan.

Though he did have that problem with remembering Katsuya's name during sex…

Why was he even bothering? None of them really meant anything to him. Not Katsuya. Not Vivian. Not Mai. Not Valon. Not even Leon von Schroeder who'd offered to leave his wife for him!

They weren't Seto.

But he can't have Seto anymore. Even if he could somehow gather the strength to return to his true love's arms, why would Seto take him back? What could he offer as proof of his love? As proof he'd stay forever?

Nothing. He'd severed the tie to his soul's mate forever.

"Shit!" he curses into the pillow.

Finally dragging himself from the bed, he slumps into the shower, clinging to the one happiness left in his life right now.

At least he'll make it to Seto's graduation.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Magic**

'He looks really good,' Yami smiles, glad to see Seto out of the cap and gown that made him blend in with everyone else.

As the graduates and guests file out of the open field, he remains in his chair in the back corner, grateful for the bright, sunny day gracing the outdoor ceremony, making his dark glasses one pair among many. Of course the black hoodie made him look a bit suspicious, but that couldn't be helped. He had to keep his flattened, tri-colored hair a secret. Even if his seat sat far back enough that Seto couldn't see him, he couldn't take the chance that someone from campus would recognize him and call out his name. This was Seto's day and he didn't want to spoil it.

A particularly strong yawn catches him off guard.

By rights, he should be collapsed in a bed somewhere suffering from jet lag since his plane arrived from Germany only four hours ago. He wanted to sleep, really needs to sleep, but he couldn't risk missing Seto's moment of glory.

"He's worked so hard for this," he whispers to himself.

A momentary twinge of sadness hits him as he watches Mokuba hug Seto hard enough to break a few ribs, or at least cut off his air supply. Seto hugs him back just as tightly. When they finally pull apart, Mokuba has tears streaming. Yami finds himself somewhat envious of Mokuba, knowing he'd probably have been just as emotional.

He keeps watching, glad to see Seto's favorite professors on hand to congratulate him. Squinting, he makes out Seto's last two oncologists approaching him with congratulatory smiles and handshakes. After a few more minutes, Seto and Mokuba turn to head out.

Yami gasps in surprise when Seto turns his back and he sees the ponytail reaching just past his shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were looking for him, weren't you," Mokuba guesses as he hangs Seto's cap and gown in the front closet.

"No," Seto answers a little too quickly.

"It's okay, Seto. So was I."

Seto throws his brother a confused stare as Mokuba sits down to have a cup of coffee with him.

"I miss him too, Seto," Mokuba confesses.

Seto hangs his head, offering a muffled sigh.

"You must think I'm crazy, Mokuba, waiting for him to come back. Sitting around here so sure he'll be back that I even grew out my hair for him and keep his space open for him to paint."

"I don't think you're crazy, Seto," he begins hesitantly, "but maybe you should just accept…"

"No! He'll be back, Mokuba. I know he will!"

Mokuba frowns at the obvious panic in his brother's eyes and voice. It worries him that Seto's clinging to the hope of Yami returning so tightly.

"Seto…"

"You said you miss him too," he interrupts.

"I do, but I also realize that he doesn't have a reason to come back."

If he could just get Seto to realize…

Seto locks eyes with him, firm resolve in place.

"He has me, Mokuba," he states soberly.

"But he left you, Seto," Mokuba responds quietly.

He doesn't want to upset Seto, but his brother needs to accept that Yami isn't coming back, no matter how much he wants to believe differently. If he could just get Seto to accept the truth, then maybe his brother could move on. He's not fooling anyone with th at 'strong, stoic' routine.

Seto stands abruptly.

"I don't want to discuss this anymore, Mokuba," he glares.

"Seto, I'm just trying to…"

"You can't make me believe something I know isn't true, Mokuba! I know he'll be back. I don't need you to believe me."

Mokuba relents, knowing by Seto's tone that the subject is closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Seto sits up in bed, leaning against the headboard thinking.

What if Mokuba is right? What if he's completely deluding himself about Yami?

"No," he whispers. He can't think like that. He refuses to believe that Yami has abandoned him completely.

These last few months, the only thing keeping him centered was the knowledge that Yami would eventually come back. With the determination to be in a better state when his koi returns, he cleared his head, calmed his emotions, cleaned the loft and did everything necessary to achieve his goal of graduating with top honors like he'd promised himself, Mokuba and Yami.

"I know he'll be back," Seto affirms, centering himself with that resolve.

Before Yami, he'd gotten used to being alone, even accepting that it could be a permanent situation. The lonely, empty space inside him simply became another aspect of his life to accept, like the leukemia.

Now the empty space gnaws at him mercilessly. Deep in his heart, he knows he can't live a life of emptiness anymore. The certainty of Yami's return is all he has to keep himself from sinking back into despair.

Forcing his mind quiet, he slides under the covers of his big, empty bed and tries to sleep. He has chemo tomorrow and needs the rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An ominous thump had brought Mokuba quickly to his brother's side. The last bout of dry heave saw Seto unable to get off of the bathroom floor without Mokuba's help. After his brother quickly pulled him up, helping Seto wipe his face and rinse his mouth before supporting him as he climbed into bed.

This is the sickest Mokuba has seen Seto after chemo and it really worries him. Three days after chemo he was still getting sick at least twice a day. He urges Seto to call the doctor, but his brother brushes it off, saying that he's been worse before.

"When?" Mokuba questions frantically, sitting on the bed next to him, listening to his erratic breathing.

"When Yami was here," Seto gasps in response.

Despite knowing it will never happen, Mokuba can't help but wish Yami were here now.

Or at least Noah.

Mokuba sighs to himself. He won't be able to see Noah until after Seto is better, which could be quite a while since even after Seto's not throwing up half the day, he'll still need to rest and regain his strength. Until then, Mokuba would stay with him, fixing meals, cleaning, generally supporting Seto until he could function on his own again. In the past, before Yami took over the duty of taking care of Seto after his treatments, he'd only stayed a few days, but Seto hadn't been this sick before. He'll be here much longer this time. At least this is the last treatment for a while.

Glancing at Seto's quiet form, he realizes that his brother has lapsed into a light doze.

Slipping from the bed, he steps out onto the balcony just off of the living room. Flipping open his cell, he dials the familiar number. They haven't spoken in almost five days. Mokuba had come by Seto's apartment the night before his chemo treatment and hadn't left his brother's side since.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me," he hears Noah smirk into the phone.

Mokuba knows he's joking, knows he doesn't mean any harm; knows that Noah isn't actually accusing him of anything, but he feels guilty anyway. It's been over two months. He should have told Seto by now.

"Mokuba?" Noah calls into the cell.

"I'm here, Noah. Just thinking."

"You know I was only joking."

"I know."

A pause.

"How's Seto?"

"He's really sick this time. I'm worried about him, but he says it's normal. I don't think I'll be home anytime soon."

"I understand."

"I need to go. He's sleeping now, but I don't know when he'll wake up and need me."

"Of course."

"I'll call again when I can."

"Okay, Mokuba. Until then."

"Bye, Noah."

"Bye."

As he hangs up and heads back to Seto's bedroom, he realizes that he's just called Noah's house 'home'.

'Well, I guess it is,' he decides. He spends every night there, half of his wardrobe is in Noah's closet, and he'd even started bringing over personal items, like pictures of his parents and Seto to sit on their dresser.

Wow. 'Their' dresser. It really had become 'home' for him.

"Yet I still haven't told Seto," he sighs, watching his brother's fitful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two weeks after Seto's last chemo treatment, Yami had to fight the urge to run into the loft to take care of him. He knew Seto must have really been sick when neither he nor Mokuba came out for five days. The morning of the sixth day, he decided to stay at Mr. Crawford's house and wait another week before going back.

As it happened, the day he returned, he almost ran into them as they left the building! Thankfully, they didn't see him, so once they walked off, he naturally fell in step behind them.

'Stalking is illegal', he reminds himself as he again follows Seto from a distance.

He wants to approach him, but has no idea what to say, so for the moment, watching Seto go about his daily routine will have to do.

Yami has followed Seto around almost everyday for over a month. At night, he retreats to Mr. Crawford's house. Almost every morning, before Seto leaves for work, he finds a place to hide and wait for him. Sometimes, he just waits at the building where he works.

Seto leaves the loft at about 6:30 am every morning, except Sunday, and walks 12 blocks to the law firm where he's a clerk until the end of the summer. If it's raining, he flags a cab. Most days, Yami follows him to work before heading off to the gallery where Mr. Crawford has set up Yami's largest exhibit to date.

Despite being so heartsick about Seto while in Germany, or maybe because of it, Yami created more than three-dozen memorable works in several mediums. In addition to the almost wall-sized portrait of Leon von Schroeder, he also did three massive canvases in acrylic; a series of paintings that were essentially studies of Seto. Not that anyone would know that but Yami since Seto's face is never seen.

The first is a sweeping scene of Seto stretched languidly across his royal blue sheets, his smooth bare back ending in a pair of black lounge pants, his face hidden by Yami's imagined mane of hair.

The second painting shows Seto a bit younger, chasing Mokuba down the beach, his little brother's black mane preceding the one Yami provided for Seto. It brings to life a memory Seto shared with him about one of the happiest days of his life. Both their parents were still alive and had taken 16-year-old Seto and 12-year-old Mokuba to the beach for the first time in nearly four years.

The third and final canvas is a kneeling Seto at his mother's grave, his slate-gray suit cut perfectly to his contours, head bowed, chestnut mane covering sorrowful eyes as a reverent hand lay on top of the memorial stone. He'd gone with Seto and Mokuba to their mother's grave on the anniversary of her death last year. That vision of Seto saying good-bye had been forever burned into his brain. For months he'd tried to capture that scene and the emotion present, but was unsuccessful until he went to Germany.

Seeing Seto's long hair that afternoon after graduation truly shocked him. He'd begged Seto to let it grow for months before he left. After he got to Germany, seeing Seto with long hair became an obsession. In addition to the three paintings, he also has at least two sketchbooks filled with studies of Seto with hair from his shoulders down to his waist. Seeing Seto sporting the hair of his dreams in real life makes Yami wish he could approach his former love.

His other gallery pieces include several black and white photos, most of a very photogenic Katsuya in various states of dress and undress. That was one of the reasons he wanted to bring Katsuya home with him, the tall blonde fit perfectly in his camera lens. He never took a bad picture! Yami hadn't even planned to use photography as an artistic medium until that day he took a few shots of Kat with a disposable camera to use up the last of the film and the shots came out model perfect.

"I wonder how Seto would look on film," he ponders quietly.

Sure they had plenty of pictures of themselves together and some separate, but they were all basically candid. What would Seto look like in a prepped shot? But is it right if the shot is prepped and not natural as it is with Kat?

"No, Seto belongs on canvas," he nods to himself, remembering how easy it was to paint those three canvases of his love.

"Ex-love," he mumbles sadly.

He crosses his arms and lightly hugs himself as he walks, recalling how complete he felt when painting Seto. Those three gallery pieces were only a quarter of the canvases he had of Seto, but they were also the only ones not showing Seto's face, which is why Mr. Crawford suggested them.

The exhibit rounds out with some abstract sculptures, a few oil landscapes and five watercolors featuring Mr. Crawford and his wife in luxurious settings around the German landscape as well as a wedding photo re-creation.

Looking away for just a moment to avoid a little girl running down the street, he loses Seto in the crowd. Grumbling to himself, he checks his watch. If Seto follows his daily routine, he should be going home. Quickly, he flags a cab, hoping to beat Seto there.

Unfortunately, there is a bad accident a few blocks away. After paying the fare, he hops out of the cab and walks the rest of the way. A momentary glance at his watch as he's rushing to get to a secluded spot outside of the loft before Seto gets there proves to be his undoing.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" yells the tall man he bumps into.

"S-Sorry," he stutters as he recognizes the voice. Lowering his head, he starts to stumble away.

"Yami?" Seto calls.

'Impossible,' Yami panics, walking faster. 'He can't see my face or my hair. He can't know it's me'.

Suddenly, a strong hand grabs his arm and spins him around. Lightly trembling fingers tilt his face up and slide the hood from his tri-colored hair. That same hand removes Yami's dark glasses, tossing them to the side meaninglessly, revealing sorrowful crimson.

"Yami…" Seto murmurs in disbelief.

For his part, Yami stands speechless, fear and shame playing across his stunned features. He's expecting anything from Seto but what he actually receives. Without preamble or ceremony, Seto wraps Yami in his arms and kisses him passionately, thrusting his tongue into his koi's mouth, effortlessly dominating him.

Despite misgivings about the turn of events, Yami responds to Seto with his whole being, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck and sliding his hands into that beautiful mane of hair. Even if it's just for this moment, being able to touch and kiss his love once more is heavenly.

The trip up to the loft is a blur for Yami, as is how they got naked and made it to the bed.

All he remembers is the feel of his koi inside of him again.

And their shared cries of completion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly Seto opens his eyes, very happy after the events of last night until he turns over to again find his big, empty bed.

Refusing to give in to the despair brought by the latest version of his nearly nightly recurring dream, he stumbles into the shower.

His mind is cruel to play tricks on him like that. Yet he doesn't want the dreams to stop because he misses Yami so much that even a dream version of his koi is better than no version at all.

Finishing his quick shower, he decides to get dressed and leave the loft for a while, maybe even meet Mokuba for lunch.

As he exits the bedroom, he stumbles over a pair of jeans. Grumbling to himself for leaving a mess, he snatches them up and throws them into the hamper.

He's on his way into the kitchen for a cup of coffee when he spots the figure at the easel across the room.

No. It can't be. It was just a dream.

He stares for a few minutes at the boxer-clad man, a mop of tri-colored hair hanging to his shoulders as he studies the painting on the easel.

Does this mean that it wasn't a dream?

"Yami?" Seto calls incredulously.

Yami spins at the sound of Seto's voice, fear and trepidation in his eyes and a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, Seto. I'm sure you don't want me here. I'll go," Yami scrambles, picking up his shirt from the floor.

"No!" Seto calls frantically as Yami moves toward his bedroom.

'Their' bedroom. It's 'their' bedroom. He wants it to be their bedroom again.

"You can't leave me again, Yami," he pleads.

Yami stands rigid, unable to give voice to the swirl of emotion brought by Seto's pleading.

'He can't be serious,' Yami muses. He knows his leaving broke his koi's heart. How could Seto want him back again?

"Seto…"

"I don't want you to leave, Yami."

"Even after I…"

"I don't care, Yami!" he yells.

Yami can't still want to leave. Not after all he's done. He willed himself calm so Yami wouldn't come back to an emotional wreck. He grew out his hair. The loft is spotless and Yami's easel is still in the same place it's always been. He graduated with honors like he promised. He even grew out his hair so Yami would come back.

Now that he's back, why wouldn't he stay?

It's then that Seto starts to crumble.

Wide-eyed, Yami bears witness to the breakdown as Seto stumbles toward him and then looses his footing and collapses on the floor.

"Yami, you can't….I can't let you…" his body trembles with the rush of suppressed emotion.

Yami watches Seto's carefully prepared mask cracking, his koi's eyes full of emotions threatening to burst forth. Before any of the wavering tears can fall, Yami climbs on top of him, lying Seto back on the floor and lavishing his face with kisses. Seto's breath hitches a moment before he returns the favor.

"Yami…", he murmurs, touching his koi's face lightly.

"I'll never leave you again, Seto," he promises against trembling lips.

Still fighting for control of himself, Seto rolls Yami onto his back and nuzzles his damp face against Yami's neck, inhaling the familiar scent of his koi's skin.

"Of course you won't," he manages several minutes later. "The sex is too good."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Hearts **

_**(Warning: Citrus sighting ahead.)**_

Noah forces his mind back to task again. He'd been reviewing the talking points for his meeting with the board tomorrow, but his mind kept drifting back to Mokuba.

Or rather to the fact that Mokuba hasn't told his brother about them yet.

He understood the need to wait a while after Yami left because it could have hurt Seto. He even understood Mokuba's need to wait until Seto recovered from his latest chemotherapy treatment. But Seto had gone back to work a month ago! What was Mokuba waiting for now?

At first, Noah thought maybe Mokuba felt ashamed about being in a homosexual relationship as he thought it to be his first one, but Mokuba assured him that he'd dated guys before, so that wasn't it.

He'd wondered if Mokuba's reluctance stemmed from not wanting to be seen in public with him, but then they'd gone to the beach with Wolf and Yuri and Mokuba spent the better part of their stay hanging all over him.

He'd even thought that Mokuba being his employee might have been a factor, until he asked him point blank and Mokuba shrugged with indifference.

"That leaves only one reason," he mumbles to himself, his attention having wandered again.

A reason that hurt him to his core.

"He doesn't care," he scoffs, quietly. That's the only possibility. Despite the fact that Mokuba had practically moved into his mansion, he didn't really care about him.

Taking a calming breath, he resolves to confront Mokuba that evening, and returns to his talking points.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokuba nuzzles into Noah's neck, enjoying the feel of the warm body beneath him.

They'd both had a fairly long day and after a late dinner, he just wanted to hold Noah for a while. His koi had been tense all day and unusually quiet through dinner, so he thought maybe Noah needed this too. It surprises him when Noah seems to tense up even more at the intimate contact.

"Noah, what's wrong?" he finally asks, rolling onto his side and pulling Noah to face him. Noah levels him with an accusatory glare before looking away.

"Noah?"

"Why are you here, Mokuba?" he snaps.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba frowns in confusion.

Noah pulls away and gets out of bed, grabbing a yukata from his closet to cover his nude form.

"I think it's best we end this, Mokuba," he intones, facing away from him. "You don't have to take everything tonight, but you need to go home."

Mokuba sits up in shock. Where the hell is this coming from?

"What the hell are you talking about, Noah?" he exclaims.

"We're through, Mokuba. That's what I'm talking about. This…thing has gone as far as it can and it's time to end it."

"But…why?!"

Noah turns slowly, an unexpectedly icy gaze capturing Mokuba's incredulous one.

"It's been almost five months, Mokuba. The fact that you still refuse to tell Seto about us says it all, don't you think? You don't care about me beyond blowjobs and assisted masturbation and I'm tired of being your live blow up doll! Hell, you don't even care enough to have sex with me! Why would I want to continue this farce?" he turns away angrily.

Mokuba stares guiltily at Noah's back. He hadn't meant to hurt Noah with his actions. He wanted to tell Seto. He'd wanted to tell Seto months ago, but every time he looked into his brother's still distant eyes, he couldn't. It would just hurt Seto too much with Yami gone. And even if there were the possibility that it wouldn't, he couldn't take that chance. Seto meant too much to him.

But it wasn't that he didn't care about Noah. Truthfully, he's never actually loved anyone like he does Noah. Before this relationship, no one had ever mattered to him except Seto. Even though Noah is still not as important as his beloved brother, he can't imagine his life without him.

As for sex…

Mokuba had dated two other guys in high school, but they'd never gone beyond mutual hand jobs and blowjobs. Honestly, he'd never wanted to with either of them because he didn't love them. He wants to with Noah. He wants to feel Noah's smooth skin beneath him, hear his voice calling out Mokuba's name, hear Noah's gasps of pleasure as Mokuba claims him, but he doesn't know how to…to…

And he'd hoped to talk about Seto about it, but then he'd have to confess that he's kept their relationship a secret this long and face the disappointment in his brother's face about that…

And now Noah wants to end it because he's taking so long to figure out what to do.

"I don't want this to end, Noah," he sighs, trying to figure out how to salvage this situation.

"Of course you don't! Who'd want to give up a live blow up doll?" he sneers.

'Maybe it'd be best to go with the truth,' Mokuba surmises.

Climbing from the bed, he slides his arms around the tense form, refusing to let go when Noah tries to pull away.

"You're not a 'live blow up doll', Noah," he breathes into his koi's hair. "The truth is that I'm very much in love with you and can't imagine my life without you."

Noah gasps in surprise. Mokuba continues, holding him tighter.

"I've never…been with a man before, Noah. I don't know what to do. That's why I haven't…" he trails off, nipping lightly at Noah's neck.

"But you said you'd dated --- "

"And I have exhausted all the knowledge I gleaned from those encounters. I'm not a virgin, but my only experience is with a woman. I wanted to talk to Seto about it, but I didn't want him disappointed that I didn't tell him about us in the beginning."

Noah turns around in his arms.

"Why haven't you told him, Mokuba?"

Mokuba sighs heavily before answering.

"Seto's always been alone," he begins. "He never had any friends before the cancer, and after, he didn't want any left to grieve just in case he died. As much as mom and dad loved him, and he them, they could never get inside his shell. Even I've only gotten so far, though I have no doubts about how much he loves me.

"Yami is the only person to ever reach his heart, and when he left, it all but destroyed my brother. He puts on a great mask and has found a way to function so that others don't know how much he's hurting, but I know that he's dead inside. I worry that the strain of his 'I'm fine' façade is going to break him.

"I want to tell him, Noah. I wanted to tell him months ago, but I couldn't take the chance that it would hurt him even more. I knew he'd say that he's glad for me, even if it killed him, but I couldn't do that to him. And then he was so sick after the chemo…

"I've just been afraid to hurt him," he concludes, kissing Noah lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah responds to Mokuba's kiss, deepening it willingly.

He didn't really want to end their relationship either, but he couldn't handle meaning nothing to his raven-haired boyfriend, not with how he's felt about Mokuba all this time.

"I love you too, Mokuba," he smiles into another sensuous kiss.

Untying his yukata, he allows Mokuba to slide it to the floor.

"I'll help you," he whispers into Mokuba's ear before pushing him down on the bed and retrieving a bottle of lavender-scented lube from his master bath.

Climbing into the bed, he crawls on top of his love, fervently kissing him and pressing their bodies together.

From the first time they were together in his bed, Noah's wanted to be claimed by Mokuba. That revelation shocked him at first, since he normally prefers being on top. But with Mokuba, he almost craved being beneath him. Especially after a late growth spurt a few months ago added another three inches of height, a bit more body mass and further angled out any still soft features on Mokuba's beautiful frame.

"Noah," Mokuba moans as their erections grind together.

"I want you to take me, Mokuba," he whispers hotly against the other's neck.

"Yes, Noah. I want to take you. Show me how," he pants, hands grasping Noah's ass and rolling them over.

Noah explains in breathy moans and whispers about using the lube and preparation, his eyes fluttering closed with desire as the first of Mokuba's fingers slowly penetrates him. By the time the third finger joins its brothers, he has found Noah's 'magic spot' and reduced him to a writhing, panting mess, clutching uncontrollably at Mokuba's shoulders.

A wanton cry erupts from his lips as Mokuba slides in his slick arousal. After a few moments of adjustment, Mokuba begins moving slowly, Noah wrapping his legs tightly around his koi's trim waist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokuba can barely breathe for the pleasure coursing through his body from being buried in Noah's tight heat. It's all he dreamed and more to make love to the one who owns his heart. Why had he waited so long? Oh, Right. Didn't have a clue.

Tightly grasping Noah's hips and sucking his favorite spot on the left side of Noah's neck, he begins increasing his pace, slamming faster against that spot inside Noah that's turning his koi into Jell-o beneath him.

Kami, it felt so right to be there with Noah like that, so perfect! Feeling his end drawing near, his rhythm falters and his thrusts start varying in intensity. He strikes Noah's prostate with a particularly accurate and powerful thrust and Noah gasps loudly with release, panting heavily through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Crashing through his own barrier a few minutes later, Mokuba grasps Noah's hips hard enough to bruise, pressing him into the mattress with a load moan.

"Wow," he pants lightly a few minutes later, slipping out of his koi and rolling them over, carefully placing Noah's head on his chest.

"Yeah," Noah snuggles against him, "Wow."

Mokuba pulls the covers around them and they hold each other tightly, talking quietly about their future plans for a while before drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami tells Seto everything.

About being Yugi's surrogate parent, about he and Yugi being the outcasts in their family, about Anzu usurping him as Yugi's caretaker, about feeling 'cast off' by his beloved little brother, about why he'd never gotten close to anyone again until Seto and finally why he left him.

Yami talks for hours, almost tripping over himself to tell Seto his story. Seto listens intently, not wanting to miss anything his koi discloses. He had hoped they could talk about why Yami left, but he hadn't expected his love to completely open his heart.

"I was afraid, Seto," he confesses into his koi's chest as they lay curled together in the large bed. "Afraid to lose you to the cancer, and afraid to lose you if you got well, like I lost Yugi. I thought if I left while you were still healthy, then I could avoid both scenarios."

He slides up Seto's body to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry, Seto," he whispers.

Seto smiles at him before deepening the kiss. Last night had been a frantic reclaiming of his soul mate. Tonight, he wanted to make love to his beloved.

His hands lightly roam Yami's body, fingers re-mapping every curve and line. He'd missed Yami's warmth beside him at night and his bright spirit around him during the day. Even when they were separated, Seto always felt Yami's presence in his heart and soul.

"I love you, Yami," he nuzzles into his love's neck as he rolls his koi over.

After slowly tasting and touching and teasing Yami, Seto takes his time preparing his love before sliding into the familiar warmth.

"S-Seto," Yami gasps, his pleasure heightened when he clutches Seto's auburn mane in his hands.

As they rock together, Seto nips lightly at Yami's shoulders, knowing that the gentle touch will send Yami over the edge faster.

Yami cries out in release and Seto continues his steady movements a few moments longer before shuddering in climax himself. He spoons himself behind Yami under the covers and they both sleep soundly.

After a shower and a quick breakfast the next morning, Seto heads to work and Yami heads back "home." They decided not to tell Mokuba just yet, Seto worried that he wouldn't understand their reunion and Yami certain that Mokuba would beat his head in for having hurt Seto. So, Yami continues to stay with Mr. Crawford and they meet up whenever they can. However, the unusual situation turns out better than they'd hoped.

In a sense, it was like they were 'just dating' again, which they enjoyed immensely. The third night they meet at Mr. Crawford's place and go out, a couple of times they meet at the restaurant or whatever venue they've chosen for that particular outing, once they even rent a hotel room, pretending for a little while that they are high schoolers out on a forbidden date with each other.

Their fun lasts for almost two weeks before they get caught.


	14. Chapter 14

WOW! Over a year since I updated!! Many apologies to my fans. Hopefully, this chappie will make up for my lapse.

Enjoy!

'Ko

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Can send us**

He can't get enough of that look, the pure bliss spread across his lover's face as he throws his head back, mouth slightly open, panting and gasping in pleasure.

He lives for the feel of his lover's tight passage yielding to his passion, strong, lean legs wrapped possessively around his waist or resting pliant on his arms.

He revels in his lover's responsiveness to every touch, humbled by the utter submission.

Coaxing moans of pleasure from his lover's mouth with lips and tongue, he speeds up his momentum, fully claiming his possession once again.

"Mokuba," Noah gasps in completion, as his lover's thrusts take on the erratic pace indicative of impending release.

Biting into Noah's shoulder, Mokuba pumps his seed into his love's still quivering canal; moving in slow circles as he fills him.

Many moments later, cradled in the cocoon of Mokuba's arms, Noah asks again.

"Did you tell him, Mokuba?"

"No," the other admits quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokuba is determined to get to the bottom of what's happening with his brother. Seto has completely brushed him off for almost two weeks! And now Noah is beginning to question the sincerity of his feelings again. His love hasn't actually said anything, but Mokuba can see it in Noah's eyes.

It's not that he hasn't tried to see his brother, but Seto has consistently found reasons to avoid meeting with him. And he certainly isn't going to tell Seto about the love of his life over the phone!

Resolved to follow through on his self-imposed promise to Noah, he decides go by Seto's apartment that night and tell his brother about his relationship with the CEO. If Seto gets angry with his keeping Noah a secret for so long, he'll deal with it then. Packing up his desk after a rather stressful day at work, he heads home to the mansion to change and let Noah know where he'll be for the evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Often in the past when Mokuba's visited his brother's apartment after Yami left, he's found his brother sitting at the dining room table either engrossed in research for one of his cases from work, or eating dinner. He's even witnessed Seto managing a combination of the two; law books sprawled across the table with an open carton of Chinese food in the middle of them, a pair of chopsticks poking out. There have also been the rare times when he's caught Seto absorbed in one of his books on military history, technology or electronics. Pulling out his set of keys, and opening the door to the loft, Mokuba expects any one of those sights; but not the one which actually greets him.

Before him lies his brother, stretched out on the floor in front of the couch, long hair fanning out around his face and happily laughing at the tri-colored male sitting casually across his hips. In his bliss, the once distraught sibling fails to notice his brother crossing the room.

Mokuba virtually stumbles toward the unbelievable sight. Is this why he hasn't been able to catch up to his brother to tell him about Noah? Is this why Seto's been blowing him off?

"S-Seto," Mokuba stutters in disbelief.

Yami turns his head with a shocked gasp and Seto sits up abruptly, eyes wide with surprise, nearly knocking his lover to the floor.

"Mokuba," Seto begins apologetically as he stands, helping Yami up behind him. "Let me explain."

Explain? What could he explain? How Yami is taking advantage of him yet again? How he is so starved for affection that he'll go back to the person who nearly carved his heart out rather than be alone?

A raw fury constricts in Mokuba's chest and he directs it to the one he deems responsible for his brother's pain.

"Get out," he growls to Yami who stands at his older brother's side.

"Mokuba..." Seto extends a hand toward his furious little brother.

"I said get out, Yami," Mokuba continues angrily as though Seto hadn't spoken.

Unbidden, memories of the lifelessness lingering in his brother's eyes just a few short weeks ago wash over him.

"I won't let you hurt him again, you bastard!" Mokuba screams as he lunges at the smaller man.

"Leave him alone, Mokuba!" Seto commands, pulling his brother away from his love.

The amazement on Mokuba's face slides through disbelief and hurt, before finally settling back into anger.

"I don't believe this," the raven-haired teen spits. "That asshole practically destroys you and you defend him! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Mokuba," Seto breathes, running a calming hand through his auburn locks. "Yami and I are back together now. It's what I want."

"How can you say that?" Mokuba exclaims. "He's just going to leave you again!"

"He's not, Mokuba. I know he's not," Seto fiercely affirms.

"Yeah, you believed before that he'd stay around forever and look what that got you!"

"Just leave it alone, Mokuba. I know what I'm doing," he hisses.

"So do I," Mokuba sneers. "You're so terrified of the leukemia that you're killing yourself using Yami as your weapon of choice!"

"Mokuba!" Yami flinches; more hurt for Seto than himself. "You don't mean that."

"Fuck you, Yami!" Mokuba shouts, lunging again for the tri-colored artist.

"Stop it, Mokuba!" the brunet retaliates, pushing his brother back several feet. "It's my choice who I want to spend my life with, not yours! If you can't understand that, then you can get out!"

Both Mokuba and Yami gasp in astonishment at Seto's statement.

"Y-you're choosing that bastard over me?" Mokuba stutters, incredulously.

Silently, Seto pulls Yami close to his side, studying his love's concerned face. Is he choosing his lover over his brother? No. Not exactly. But Mokuba has no right to dictate to him! It's his life and his choice and Mokuba simply needs to accept that!

Yami's light touch on his arm interrupts the brunet's thoughts.

"Seto," Yami ventures calmly, hoping to diffuse what is quickly becoming an out of control situation. "Maybe you two should talk alone."

"No, Yami," Seto growls, sudden righteous anger swirling inside him. "I've made my choice! Mokuba needs to let me get on with my life!"

Yami frowns in concern at his love's callous disregard for Mokuba's feelings. No matter how independent Seto may be, it's completely unlike him to treat his beloved little brother this way.

"Get on with your life, huh?" Mokuba sneers, now more hurt than angry. "Between waiting for the cancer to return and waiting for your boyfriend to leave you again, I guess your plate is pretty full. Personally, I'd rather stand behind the cancer since you'll at least fight that killer. It's better than watching you turn your neck up to allow some bastard to suck out your soul!"

Overcome by an unexpected blind fury, Seto is consumed with the intense desire to assert dominance over his personal life. Mokuba does not control him! If he chooses to let Yami back into his life, Mokuba should accept that! He will not allow his little brother to tell him what to do!

"Get out!" Seto bellows, pointing angrily at the front door.

Yami opens his mouth to protest, but Mokuba's wounded response cuts him off.

"To Hell with you, Seto! You deserve to have your heart ripped out," the raven-haired teen retorts fervently, storming away.

Pausing at the front door, shaken and upset, he drops his key to Seto's apartment on the floor, loudly slamming the loft door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sullen 19-year-old takes another drink from the beer bottle in his hand, his forth so far. He can't believe that he and Seto almost came to blows over Yami!

Yami!

The man who'd nearly destroyed Seto and was back for a second shot!

And Seto had defended him! Defended the bastard who'd walked out on him with no explanation!

He downs the last of that beer and reaches for another.

"Don't you think you've had enough," Noah's calm voice invades his semi-numb space.

"I'm fine," Mokuba mumbles around the lip of the bottle.

"You're not. Otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here trying to drink yourself into a stupor," Noah observes.

"Just let it go, Noah," he grumbles.

"You left here earlier to go talk to your brother," Noah prods. "What happened? Is it about us?"

"No," Mokuba snorts contemptuously, farther along in his quest for numb after finishing his fifth beer. "No, it has nothing to do with us."

"Then what--?"

"Noah! Just leave me alone, alright?" he shouts. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"Mokuba…"

Mokuba springs from the couch in exasperation and storms off. Noah catches up to him at the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" His aqua-haired love demands, hand out in silent demand for Mokuba's car keys.

"Out okay! Just out!" Mokuba snips.

Noah studies his love for a moment, quickly realizing how upset Mokuba must be to even think of driving in his current state.

"How about some dinner? My treat," Noah suggests, carefully sliding the keys from the younger man's hand.

"I really just want to be alone, Noah," Mokuba sighs dejectedly.

"Then I'll make you something or we'll order in," Noah smiles supportively as he steers his raven-haired love back into the living room.

Mokuba flops sadly on the large sofa. Noah settles beside him, slipping an arm around his love's back.

"I know why my brother's been blowing me off," Mokuba murmurs a few moments later as he nuzzles his face against Noah's chest.

"Tell me," Noah urges, wrapping both arms around Mokuba's shoulders, his younger love slipping his arms around Noah's trim waist.

Several minutes of silence are followed by a choked sob and a quietly confessed, "He chose Yami over me."

Momentarily taken aback and certain that he's misunderstood Mokuba's statement, Noah seeks clarification with a soft, "What do you mean, love?"

"He's back," Mokuba growls, angrily. "Yami's back. Seto and I fought about their being together and he threw me out!"

Stunned, Noah pulls him closer. Knowing the strength of the bond shared by Mokuba and his older brother, he realizes how much his love must be hurting. Lacking what he believes to be a worthwhile verbal response, Noah simply holds Mokuba tightly as he cries out his pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami quietly brushes Seto's hair, still shocked by the evening's earlier occurrences.

Seto's defense of him to Mokuba he'd expected.

The venomous words they'd screamed at each other he had not.

Yami knows that he deserves Mokuba's wrath.

He deserves Seto's wrath even more. No matter how hard his love tries to hide it beneath his newly cool exterior, Yami knows Seto is angry.

Angrier than Mokuba.

Maybe that's why Seto fought Mokuba back. Maybe he wants to vent his rage first. It's right for Seto to want to vent his rage first. But fighting with Mokuba isn't the way to do it.

He stops brushing Seto's hair and climbs off the couch, firmly resolved to deal with this grim situation. He has to make Seto stop suppressing his emotions and also help him see that his fighting with Mokuba is related to that action. No matter what, he can't allow a rift to grow between Seto and Mokuba. Especially not because if him!

"You're not done, Yami," Seto mumbles sleepily. Having Yami brush his hair always relaxes him and makes him a little drowsy.

"I am done, Seto," he states, taking a seat at the dining room table. "And so are you. I can't let this go on any longer."

Stark panic crosses Seto's face before being ruthlessly suppressed. Yami furrows his brow in sudden understanding.

"What are you talking about, Yami?" Seto questions, his calm voice belying any apprehension.

"I'm talking about you suppressing your true feelings because you think expressing them will drive me away again," Yami grimaces.

"I'm not!" Seto protests.

"You just did, Seto. And you did when Mokuba was here. You really didn't want to defend me. In your heart you want Mokuba to hurt me, but not before you get your chance."

"That's ridiculous," Seto scoffs; looking away from Yami's serious crimson.

"This is all wrong, Seto. You can't take your anger at me out on Mokuba," Yami imparts somberly.

"I didn't! I just wanted him to understand how important you are to me," Seto counters.

"By making him think that you're choosing me over him? That's not going to help!" Yami admonishes.

"I am choosing you! I won't let him tell me what to do with my life!" the brunet scowls.

"Will you listen to yourself, Seto? Do you honestly believe that I'd be okay with you kicking Mokuba out of our lives? You're so pissed off that you're not even thinking straight!"

"I didn't kick him out of our lives, just the apartment. And only until he cools off enough to think rationally!"

"You did, Seto," Yami sighs sadly. "He's supported you most of his life and you simply dismissed him and his concerns; the same way Yugi dismissed me and mine."

"It's not like that, Yami. I - "

"When you told him to get out, Seto, you didn't stop him from leaving his key. Doesn't that say you don't care about him or his sacrifices on your behalf?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Seto shakes his head, attempting to deny the truth of Yami's words. "Mokuba will understand that once he calms down. You're just…"

"Stop it, Seto!" Yami yells, standing. "Stop pretending that everything's perfect because I came back! Mokuba is right to be angry and hurt because of what I did! So are you! Stop hiding behind that 'calmer Seto' façade!"

Seto shakes his head again, more to calm himself than to clear it. There's no way he could have made Mokuba believe he didn't matter! Yami is wrong. He'd never do that to his little brother.

He bows his head, shaking it once more, this time in denial.

"Seto," Yami breathes, moving to kneel in front of his love, lightly touching his turtleneck clad shoulder. "I can't sit back and watch you do this to yourself and Mokuba. Not over me."

"I…I'm not…there is no façade," Seto affirms shakily as his perfect memory replays the argument with Mokuba.

"Seto, I promise I'm not going anywhere."

The brunet is silent for a long time as Yami soothingly runs slim fingers through his love's long, thick locks. Without warning, Seto's head snaps up, steely sapphire meeting resigned crimson. Yami refrains from flinching under his love's suddenly intense gaze. He knows that look very well; it's the one Seto wears when he's contemplating a particularly difficult problem. A cold silence fills the loft for quite some time before his love's vacant features shift slightly in conclusion.

"You want to know how I "really" feel, Yami?" the brunet mutters darkly, causing the other no small amount of apprehension.

"Yes, Seto," the tri-colored artist replies hesitantly, concern palpable about the raging emotions now present in his love's eyes.

Slowly Seto rises from the floor and heads into their bedroom. Moments later, Yami hears muttered curses along with drawers being haphazardly pulled out. Following to investigate, he finds that Seto has dumped the contents of both nightstands and a few dresser drawers on the bed and is now rummaging through the bathroom cabinets.

Contents of said cabinets quickly wind up on the bathroom floor as Seto continues rummaging and cursing. Storming from the newly destroyed bathroom, and practically knocking Yami over in the process, the brunet heads into the kitchen.

"Seto? What are you doing? Are you looking for something?" Yami trails warily.

Seto ignores him, furiously emptying several kitchen drawers onto the floor.

Concerned for his love's state of mind, Yami quietly watches as he slams open several cabinets, cursing vehemently. From his demolition of the kitchen, Seto snarls into the living room and begins dumping out the drawers of his desk, his curses now punctuated by Yami's name.

Honestly frightened for Seto, Yami attempts to reign in his alarmingly destructive boyfriend.

"Seto, it's okay," he begins soothingly, moving to place a calming hand on his love's shoulder. "You don't have to…"

Seto's eyes briefly cut to him from his agitated search of the desk debris. Yami's words catch in his throat at the unexpectedly vicious look on the brunet's face and he takes an involuntarily step back. Apprehensively, he thinks that it may have been a mistake to provoke his love after all.

Several eerily silent minutes later, Seto ends his search.

"You wanted to know how I really feel, Yami," he sneers, holding up a pair of scissors. "Well, this is how I really feel!"

A gasp of surprise escapes Yami as Seto starts viciously hacking off his hair. Stumbling back before falling to the floor, Yami can barely breathe as savagely shorn chestnut locks fall from his love's head. An eternity later, the deceptively calm brunet levels the smaller man with another intense stare.

"And this is also how I really feel, Yami," he announces gravely, swiftly advancing toward the painting drying on the easel.

The tri-colored artist watches in helpless shock as Seto stabs repeatedly into the recently finished anniversary painting; each assault on the canvas also carving into his soul.

Once done, his rage descending into a quiet fury, Seto drops the scissors to the floor.

Through his own pain, Yami vaguely notices Seto's despondent tears as the brunet heads to the front door. Pausing only to put on his shoes and grab his keys, Seto leaves Yami distraught and speechless in the devastated apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Trusting**

Yami stares at his ruined canvas for nearly an hour before finding the emotional strength to get up from the floor. Cheerlessly, he ambles into the bedroom, heart heavy with the implications of Seto's actions.

"Maybe he doesn't really want me here," he sighs dejectedly as he surveys the damage around him. "Maybe I shouldn't have come back."

Finding a clear space on the bed, he sits down to contemplate his future with Seto.

"If I have a future with Seto," he mumbles, glancing out the doorway toward the slashed painting.

Refusing to give into his negative thoughts, he takes a deep breath and sets about cleaning the bedroom and its adjoining bath. Once both are presentable, he heads into the kitchen and living room to do the same. He then sweeps up the scattered clumps of hair strewn about, pointedly avoiding eye contact with the final victim of Seto's rage. He even takes time to shower and dress in a long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of jeans to further put off the expected emotional backlash laying eyes on the destroyed canvas will bring.

Finally, unable to waste anymore time, he steps up to the now-worthless anniversary present. Studying it briefly, he then lifts it carefully from the easel.

'It would only hurt Seto more to see what he's done when he gets home,' he reasons, as he leans it near the front door.

He'd decided while cleaning to go back to Mr. Crawford's, since the lateness of the hour suggests that Seto won't be back that night.

"I hope he went to talk to Mokuba," he muses, gathering his toiletries and some of the clothes he'd left a few days ago.

Looking around the neat bedroom, he realizes that it looks almost the same as the day he moved out. That thought causes his heart to clench.

'What if Seto thinks that I've left him again?' he panics.

He can't put his love through any more pain. He's already done enough to scar their relationship.

Using a sheet of paper from Seto's printer on the brunet's re-organized desk, Yami writes in big, red letters "I HAVEN'T LEFT! I'M AT MR. CRAWFORD'S JUST FOR THE NIGHT!" and tapes it to the bedroom door. He then uses another sheet of paper to compose a more personal note, taping it to the bedroom mirror once he's done.

After closing the bedroom door to ensure that Seto sees the note, Yami slips on his shoes, throws the overnight bag over his shoulder, picks up his painting and heads out.

Securing the ruined piece along with several others inside the largest portfolio in the back of his modest vehicle, Yami questions if he'll be able to repair the damage done.

"Or maybe I should just paint something else; something that reflects Seto's pain as well as my own," he murmurs, lightly fingering one of the smaller holes. "Or maybe I should do something to show how much he means to me."

Driving off into the night, his mind swirls with ideas of what to put on the new canvas. Grabbing both his portfolios from the car, Yami wonders what Mr. Crawford will think about his slipping into the plush abode after 2:00 am.

He really isn't all that surprised to find his patron lounging near the fireplace in the front room, feet up and a glass of expensive red wine in his hand. Meaning to head straight into the large studio set up by Mr. Crawford in his sophomore year and begin work on the new piece, he attempts to slip quietly past his patron.

His luck holds out for about 15 seconds.

"Yami! What a pleasant surprise!" he smiles at the artist. "By this time of night I'd expect you to be smothered in the arms of your beau somewhere."

"I...decided to come back here for the night," Yami hesitates, doing his level best to hide the largest portfolio behind his slim frame as he heads toward the stairs. Though he considers the eccentric billionaire to be one of his closest friends, Mr. Crawford's lack of a concept of 'ownership' when it comes to Yami's art is legendary.

"What's that you have there?" the older man inquires, placing his glass on a nearby table and heading gleefully toward his favorite artist. "Are you hiding a new piece? I'd love to see it!"

Yami quickly backs away, knowing instinctively that allowing Mr. Crawford to see the damaged piece will result in even more heartache for both him and Seto.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Mr. Crawford frowns in concern.

At a sudden loss for words, Yami tries to sprint up the stairs. Unfortunately, Mr. Crawford's considerably longer legs allow him to reach the fleeing man before his foot hits the second stair. Desperately trying to avoid the inevitable, Yami thrusts the smaller portfolio at him, hoping the silver-haired man is in the mood to view one of his sketchbooks or rummage around through his black and white negatives again.

No such luck. The older gentleman bats the offered portfolio away with a "Tut, tut, Yami! You know that I love your paintings most of all! And I will not be distracted!"

Snatching the larger portfolio from Yami's suddenly nerveless fingers, the excited patron begins pulling out canvases at random, "oohs" and "ahs" slipping from his lips at every turn. Unfortunately for Yami, the larger, ruined canvas, which dwarfs the smaller three pieces already pulled, catches the older man's eye.

"Yami..." Mr. Crawford gasps upon seeing the dozen or so holes littering the painting. "W-what happened to this one?"

Yami stares at his patron, friend, and sometime confidante, wishing futilely that he'd left the painting in the car. But since he needs the piece near for inspiration, he now has to deal with the stunned man before him. With a sigh, he reaches for the portfolio and the painting, determined to get on with his plan.

When Yami doesn't respond, Mr. Crawford gives him the portfolio, but pulls the painting away and presses harder.

"How did this happen, Yami?" he demands.

Yami turns away guiltily, not wanting to lie to the man who's been fiercely in his corner practically since day one, but not wanting to implicate Seto either.

"I know you didn't do this to your own work, Yami," the other whispers despondently.

Yami's head whips around at the accusation and his mentor's tone.

"Of course not! I would never..." he halts abruptly, realizing that he was a step away from telling Mr. Crawford everything.

But by the dawning truth on the other man's face, Yami knows that Mr. Crawford has figured it out anyway.

"He-he destroyed your painting?" his patron stutters incredulously.

"It's not what you think," Yami defends.

"I think your boyfriend destroyed your painting!" Mr. Crawford shouts. "Is that the case?"

"He…he didn't do it to hurt me," Yami, ventures, trying to convince himself as well as Mr. Crawford.

"I want him out," the silver-haired billionaire snarls. "I want him out of the loft by the end of this week!"

"What? You can't do that! He didn't mean to…he was just hurt and angry because of what I did to him!"

"Yami, do you understand that anyone who loves you could never do this!" Mr. Crawford yells angrily, shaking the painting in front of the shocked artist.

"Do you understand that I won't do anything else to hurt Seto?" Yami snaps back.

"I bought that loft for you! He is only still there because I knew that it would make you happy. But after this…" his patron grimaces at the tattered canvas.

"And where is he supposed to go?" Yami growls.

"I don't care. He is not worthy of you," the silver-haired man concludes, turning to head up the stairs with Yami's painting.

"That's mine!" Yami snarls, snatching the canvas from his gaping mentor's hands.

Quickly he returns the large work to the portfolio, and practically runs up the stairs to his studio, desperate to work on the inspired piece that's now clawing at him. He hadn't meant to get so angry, or snatch the painting away. But he can't allow Mr. Crawford to do anything to Seto and he needs the ruined canvas beside him as inspiration for the new piece.

Sighing heavily as he sets up his easel and paints, Yami knows that Mr. Crawford will at least allow him to finish his painting before forcing a serious confrontation. With a small smile, he begins lying the foundation for what he believes will be one of his best works.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the events of last night, Mokuba latches on to the distraction of work seeking a bit of temporary sanity. Deciding to leave Noah asleep, he makes his way to the office, arriving at the Kaiba Corp. building just after 6:15 am. To say that he is surprised to see his older brother sitting in the front lobby, obviously waiting for him, is a bit of an understatement. His shock stems equally from the argument between them the evening before and because of…

"Seto," he gasps, "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"It doesn't matter," the brunet breathes dismissively, ignoring the stares of the other early morning arrivals. "I waited for you all night at your apartment, but you never came home."

"I was at…" Mokuba pauses, not sure he wants to reveal his reason for seeking Seto in the first place.

"It's not important where you were, Mokuba. You're here now. And I want you to always be here. I don't want you out of my life. And I'm not actually angry with you. I just…" He falters, unable to further explain his actions of the night before.

"Why don't we go get a cup of coffee?" Mokuba suggests quietly, heading back out the lobby door. "And a hat."

Despite the tense atmosphere, Seto smiles lightly at Mokuba's jeer.

The 'buy hat for Seto' mission starts to look hopeless, becoming a chore to find some sort of covering for Seto's mangled coif. Mokuba eventually steers his brother to a salon instead to have them attempt to repair the damage. An hour and a much shorter hair cut later, they leave the salon, stopping for some high quality coffee. Opting to take the day off, they both call in and after picking up a few groceries, take a cab back to Mokuba's place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah hangs up the phone.

Mokuba called in? Mokuba never calls in unless Seto is sick. And since Yami is back and Seto and Mokuba aren't speaking, that's probably not the case. Noah remembers waking up to a note saying the other had gone to work early, but maybe Mokuba changed his mind and decided to go back home.

Picking up the phone again, he dials the mansion, slightly puzzled when the day maid tells him that Mokuba isn't there. After trying the younger man's cell and rolling into the voicemail, not once, but several times over a two-hour period, his confusion turns into worry. Where could Mokuba be?

All of a sudden, he remembers that his love still has his old apartment. He lifts up the receiver to call, until he realizes that Mokuba uses his cell as his home number.

'I'll simply run by at lunchtime and check,' the CEO muses.

Satisfied with his course of action, he returns to the quarterly Human Resources report, pleased with the increase in qualified personnel recently added to his swiftly growing company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Mokuba silently prepares a light brunch for the two of them, Seto tries to gather his thoughts to explain actions witch are honestly inexplicable.

He hurt Mokuba. Purposefully. What can he say to repair that damage? "I'm sorry" seems so inadequate.

The silence continues through the meal until Mokuba broaches the subject he's wondered about since he first laid eyes on Seto this morning.

"So, did you and Yami break up again?" he prods.

"No," Seto responds dashing Mokuba's secret hope. "But we'll have to talk when I get back. It's possible that he thinks that I did."

"And why's that?" Mokuba furrows his brow, now curious as to what his brother could have done that would make him say that.

"He wanted me to show him how I really felt about his leaving me," Seto replies somberly.

Mokuba's eyes widen in understanding.

"So that's why your hair..."

His brother nods silently, but Mokuba can tell that there's more to the story.

"What else?" he inquires.

"Well, I made a mess of the apartment before I left…" the brunet trails off.

"And?" Mokuba nudges, his curiosity turning to concern at his brother's evasiveness.

"And I destroyed one of his paintings," Seto confesses quietly.

Mokuba falls back in his chair, stunned. Even he's never thought of doing anything like that to Yami! Beat him to a pulp, sure, but he'd never have thought to destroy one of the artist's paintings!

"Seto..." Mokuba breathes in disbelief.

The brunet turns away from the other's disapproving frown.

"I'll make it up to him," Seto murmurs.

"Maybe you should just let it go," Mokuba retorts.

"What do you mean?" Seto returns his brother's frown with one of his own.

"Maybe the reason you trashed the apartment, cut off your hair and destroyed Yami's painting is because, deep down, you want to sever all ties with him," Mokuba offers.

For a moment, Seto ponders the logic of his brother's assertion, realizing that, on its face, Mokuba's statement is quite rational.

But when he tries to imagine his life without Yami in it...

"No, Mokuba. I just needed to let off some steam," he affirms. "And as soon as I see Yami, I'll apologize for what I did."

"But, Seto..."

Before he can finish responding, they are both startled by the sound of Mokuba's front door opening.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**In the Unknown**

Noah hasn't been to Mokuba's apartment for months. Consequently, his decision to drive himself there at lunch time instead of relying on his driver's innate sense of direction results in his getting a little lost. Just like Yuuri said he would.

And just like Yuuri reiterated between snickers when Noah called him for help once he'd gotten completely turned around.

Grumbling to himself about "friends like these," he fishes his key to Mokuba's apartment out of his pants' pocket and opens the door.

He'd expected to find Mokuba's brown leather wingtips beside the front door, but not the black loafers next to them. Taking a deep breath, he ignores the stirrings of irrational jealousy, telling himself that the shoes probably belong to his raven-haired love. After all, it's not as though he's asked Mokuba to formally move in, so there would obviously be some of the other's personal items still in the apartment. And even if they aren't Mokuba's, they probably belong to one of his friends.

As he toes off his own shoes, and hangs his coat in the front closet, he pauses in thought.

Does Mokuba have any friends? Other than Yuuri, Wolf, Seto and of course himself, Noah can't recall ever seeing Mokuba spend time with anyone outside of the office.

'Then who…?' Noah allows his thought to trail off, deciding to just act normal until he has proof one way or another about an additional occupant in the apartment.

"Moku!" He calls, stepping toward the kitchen after not finding anyone in the front room. "You should let me know where you are when you call out. Or at least answer your cell when I..."

The shock of seeing who is sitting with Mokuba renders the CEO completely speechless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto has known for months that Mokuba and his boss, Noah Kaiba, are fairly good friends. He's known about their dinners and nights out with other staff that are also friends of theirs, as well as concerts and movies and the like. So when the CEO enters the kitchen, after having called his brother by an apparent nickname, and Mokuba stays seated instead of rising to greet the other with a proper bow as he does, Seto isn't completely surprised.

What confounds the brunet, as Mr. Kaiba bows back, is said CEO's mere presence in his little brother's home as well as the fact that he apparently entered with his own key. Not to mention the peculiarity of the CEO of such a major corporation personally checking up on an employee during working hours. A further look of confusion wrinkles his brow at the beaming smile offered by Mokuba to Mr. Kaiba and then reciprocated by the same.

As Seto re-takes his seat, he notes a look of resolve on his brother's face.

"Seto," Mokuba begins after clearing his throat, "There's something that you need to know. About us."

At that, the brunet's eyes widen in shock when his little brother reaches up and pulls his aqua-haired boss down into a passionate kiss.

Seto knows that Mokuba has had boyfriends before. He'd even met one of them, a pale redhead from America that Mokuba had been completely crazy about at the time. As he watches the two kiss, he remembers that he's always known who his brother was seeing.

Until now.

When the two lovers part a few moments later, Seto finds that he has only one question on his mind.

"How long?" he mumbles, doing his best to keep the upset from his voice. Maybe they haven't been together that long and that's why Mokuba's kept the relationship from him.

'Not that it's ever mattered before,' he remarks to himself, recalling the tall, dark-skinned girl that the then first year student had introduced him to after dating her for three days.

Mokuba's guilty aversion of his eyes reveal that it's been quite some time since his normally forthright little brother and the CEO got together.

"How long?" he questions insistently.

"Since just after Yami left," Noah calmly replies in Mokuba's stead, obviously holding darker emotions in check.

Seto briefly closes his eyes in contemplation at that disclosure, willfully ignoring Noah's hidden snarl.

So, his brother and the CEO have been together almost six months. That means that for almost six months, Mokuba has kept such a huge secret from him. Does Mokuba have so little faith in him as his big brother that he wouldn't want Seto to know that he's happy?

"Why didn't you tell me?" he levels steadily into his sibling's remorseful blue-grey gaze.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Mokuba admits sadly.

"Hurt me?" he retorts in confusion.

"After Yami left, you were so devastated that I just couldn't add to the burden you already carried," his brother admits. "And then you were so sick after the chemo…"

"You should have told me, Mokuba," Seto admonishes sternly. "No matter what."

"I know, Seto. I'm sorry."

"You know that you're the most important person in the world to me, Mokuba. I always want to know what's happening in your life," he imparts solemnly.

"Well, now you know, so what's the problem?" Noah interjects. He's been watching the interplay between the brothers and wants to make sure that Seto doesn't hurt Mokuba any more. And for his brother to claim that Mokuba is so important after how he hurt him last night…

Seto frowns at the scowl the CEO sends his way.

Noting the rising tension between his brother and his lover, Mokuba slips his hand into Noah's, drawing the other's interest and quickly diffusing the situation.

"I'm sorry for not calling, Noah," he smiles up at his love apologetically. "As soon as Seto and I finish talking, I'll meet you at the office and we can go home from there."

Allowing the distraction, Noah pulls Mokuba up into a warm embrace and a light kiss.

"I'll wait for you then," he promises against the other's soft lips.

Mokuba walks Noah to the door, still holding his hand.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Noah intones with a nod toward the kitchen as he steps out the door.

"No, I'll be fine," Mokuba quietly assures. "He's already apologized for last night. We're just…talking some things out."

"Then I'll see you later," Noah replies with another light kiss, knowing that Mokuba always needs extra affection when things are emotionally stressful. His love waves good-bye before closing the door behind him.

Back in the kitchen, Seto is secretly seething, but trying his best to conceal it. After all, Mokuba's decision to keep Noah a secret was only to spare his feelings, while he'd kept Yami's return a secret because…

Because he just didn't want to deal with the consequences.

Looking up at Mokuba's return to the kitchen, he feels even more remorseful for how he treated his little brother last night.

How hard must it have been for Mokuba to keep up the appearance that he and Noah were just friends when it's obvious how much in love they are? How many evenings did Mokuba blow his lover off to spend with Seto at the last minute? And if they've been together almost six months, then the entire time he was sick from the chemo and despondent about Yami before that, Mokuba had been trying to build a relationship while being pulled away by Seto's needs. As always, Mokuba was taking care of him and neglecting his own wellbeing. And how did he choose to repay him...?

"Seto?" Mokuba prods his obviously dismayed brother.

Seto looks away guiltily, clearing his throat of the shame lodged there.

"Mokuba, did you really think that I wanted you out of my life for good?" he questions soberly.

With Seto's inquiry, even though they'd smoothed some things over, Mokuba knows that they still have a lot to talk about. Pursing his lips, he swallows his initial reply of "yes," because he knows in his heart that it's not true. Moving silently to prepare a pot of tea, he also knows that such an answer would really hurt his brother and they've had enough of hurting each other. Suddenly realizing that his silence is doing just as much damage as if he'd affirmed Seto's assertion, he leans over and hugs his beloved big brother from behind.

"Never," he whispers sincerely, smiling at the relief he feels flooding Seto's sagging frame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Driving back to the office, Noah reflects on a key element in Mokuba's promise to meet him later.

'He's still calling my house home,' he reflects. 'But if it really were his home, he wouldn't still have that apartment.'

Then something he'd thought earlier stands out to him.

'Maybe he still has the apartment because I haven't asked him to move in.' He frowns at that realization.

'And why haven't I asked him to move in? Do I think we could break up and then I'd have to put him out in the street? No. Am I worried about what others will think if they found out that we are living together? Not really, since the only ones who matter already think we are.'

A car horn urging him to move through the green light momentarily disturbs his musings. His decision not to make Mokuba a permanent resident in his mansion suddenly makes sense when he stops at the next light. To his right he catches site of what looks to be a pair of brothers chasing each other down the sidewalk.

"I knew that he'd never agree to it because of Seto," he nods to himself.

Even though Mokuba has forgiven Seto for what happened last night, Noah still feels angry about it, especially after seeing his love's older brother this afternoon. For someone who'd hurt Mokuba so badly, he certainly looked very calm. Hell, he'd even taken the time to get a haircut, so he couldn't have felt that bad about it!

'A true brother wouldn't have hurt Mokuba like that,' he glowers as he makes his way down the road.

Then again, what would he know of "true brothers"? He's never even had a family! Gozaboro was certainly anything but nurturing and there was no one else around for him to even get an idea of what a family would be like; not even childhood friends.

But Mokuba had his older brother. And loving parents who took care of them both very well. And a very happy childhood from what his love's told him.

"And lots of friends," the CEO murmurs sadly.

As he pulls into his space in the Kaiba Corp. garage, he shakes off a twinge of jealousy.

So what if he didn't have a perfect childhood. His life hasn't turned out that bad. After all, he's CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, he has two of the best friends anyone could ask for and he's so in love with Mokuba that he can barely breathe half the time that the other is near.

"And now that Seto knows about us and is back with Yami, I'm going to ask Mokuba to move in with me!" he smiles, a spring to his step as he heads for his private elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours and miles of self-recriminations later, Seto leaves Mokuba's apartment and heads home, worried about what he'll find.

'What do I say to him?' he ponders in the elevator up to the loft. 'I'm sorry? Is that all I can offer? Is it even the truth? Am I sorry that I showed my true feelings?'

"No," he sighs resignedly, turning his key in the lock.

Opening the door to a spotless apartment, his unfortunate first thought is that Yami's left him again, especially once he sees the empty easel where the painting he destroyed once lay.

'I wonder if I'll ever stop expecting him to leave me,' he broods, toeing off his Tsubo's and hanging his coat in the closet.

Heading to the restored kitchen to make some coffee, he spots the note on the bedroom door. A weight lifts from his heart as he reads the large, red-lettered message. Stepping into the bedroom, he finds Yami's second note taped to the mirror.

_**Seto,**_

**_I'm sorry for everything I've put you through and I know that you weren't trying to hurt me with the __painting. I'll just be at Mr. Crawford's house for the night. I didn't think that you'd be back once it got really late and I didn't want to sleep in the bed without you. (I really want it to be "our" bed again, Seto.)_**

_**I know that it will take some time to earn your trust once more, but please believe that I will never leave you again, no matter what.**_

_**After all, the sex is too good. (smile) **_

_**Yami**_

The unexpectedly poignant words warm him and begin to drive all doubt from his mind. In that moment he's certain that whatever happens, as long as he and Yami are together, everything will be all right.

_**A/N:** As a thank you for your patience. Two chapters! Enjoy! -Ko_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Altered Intimacies**

"What?" Mokuba blinks in surprise, sure that, in the afterglow, he'd misunderstood Noah's statement.

After his conversation with Seto, Mokuba had met his boyfriend at Kaiba Corp. as planned. They'd left the office around 6:30 pm and gone out for a light dinner. Once back at Noah's mansion they'd luxuriated in a relaxing bath. His aqua-haired lover had made Mokuba feel like the most cherished being on the planet the whole time, plying him with soft words, cuddling and light caresses. Mokuba had then initiated a passionate lovemaking session where he'd felt an almost desperate urge to claim Noah and make him understand just how deeply he was loved. A few minutes after they'd curled together in thoroughly satisfied bliss, Noah had said it.

"I want you to move in with me, Moku," his boyfriend repeats, nuzzling his face into Mokuba's splayed tresses.

"Noah…" he breathes, heart swelling with even more love for the man beside him.

"I've wanted to ask you for a while, but..." Noah trails off.

"I know," Mokuba smiles, wrapping his love in a tighter embrace.

Secretly, he'd been hoping for Noah to ask him, but he'd also known that he wouldn't have been able to accept as long as Seto wasn't happy. But now that Yami's back...

He doesn't want to believe it, but he could tell when he talked to Seto and saw in his brother's eyes that he was much better now. Even with their recent issues, Seto needs Yami in his life.

'Like I need Noah,' he affirms to himself. 'And now that I know he wants me to move in...'

Taking a mental inventory of his apartment, he concludes that it wouldn't take more than a few hours to move his remaining things into the mansion, since just about everything he owns has already found a home there.

'Unless I bring my furniture,' he muses. 'But, do I want to bring my furniture? Wouldn't it just be redundant? Well, maybe a few things would be okay.'

"Mokuba?" Noah prods his raven-haired love after several minutes of silence, breaking into Mokuba's musings. He'd been sure that Mokuba would agree, but his love had fallen strangely silent.

"Hm? Sorry, Noah," Mokuba replies absently. "I was trying to decide what furniture to bring and where I'd put it if I did. I didn't mean to zone out on you."

A bright grin lights his love's face and Mokuba finds himself smothered with kisses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami puts down his brush and pallet and backs away from the canvas.

He's been working on this painting for more than 15 hours with very few breaks, but the end result is well worth it. Smiling, he surveys his masterpiece, eager to show his patron and friend why he'd been locked away in his studio for so long. But no matter what Mr. Crawford's reaction, his true satisfaction will come when he presents the finished piece to his love.

"This will make Seto happy," he smiles.

Thoroughly exhausted, he stumbles over to the day bed in the corner, desperate for sleep after having been awake for nearly 36 hours.

Behind him on the easel, two lovers bask on a field of green, leaning into each other for a warm kiss and silently awaiting Yami's signature of completion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto rolls over in his large, empty bed for the fifth or sixth time. Staring through the darkness at the ceiling above him, he tries vainly to quiet his overactive mind. Doubt, the same doubt that he's struggled with since Yami's return, plagues him.

"He said he'd only be gone for the night," he murmurs, running fingers through his short hair in an unconscious nervous habit. "So where is he?"

Turning to his right, away from "Yami's side" of the bed, he tries once more to close his eyes in slumber, but only succeeds in watching the numbers change on the digital clock on his nightstand.

12:39 am

2:17 am

4:28 am

Finally abandoning the idea of sleep altogether, he throws off his covers and heads into the kitchen to make some coffee. Half a pot later, he heads into the bathroom for a shower.

"He'll be back," he asserts as the hot water flows over his head and down his body. "He promised."

Wishing he believed his own words more than he actually does, Seto finishes getting ready for work. As he closes the loft door behind himself to head out for the day, he tries not to think that he'll never see Yami again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stretching out the kinks in his back after sleeping so long on the tiny bed, Yami allows himself a large yawn to further mark his waking. After a quick pit stop to the small-ish bathroom nearby, he returns to his masterpiece.

"Yes, this will make Seto happy," he whispers to himself as he signs the finished work.

"You're finally awake!" his patron and friend smiles from the doorway. "Will you allow me to see what you were working on that made you sleep for nearly a day?"

Yami's eyes widen in surprise at the request. Mr. Crawford has never asked to see his work before; he's always simply barged right in and started commenting on the piece and praising Yami's efforts. Maybe he'd truly taken Yami's words to heart last night. Then again...

"Didn't you look at it while I slept?" he raises an eyebrow at the silver-haired man.

The other looks away guiltily before responding and Yami's sure that he's caught his friend trying to patronize him.

"I suppose I deserve your lack of faith, Yami," Mr. Crawford sighs. "But no, I didn't look at it while you slept. After what happened the other night, I thought it best to respect your privacy from now on. I'm very fond of you, Yami. So is Cyndia. I couldn't bear for you to hate me. Who would we have to paint our portraits then?"

Yami shakes his head. Even when apologizing, Mr. Crawford just can't help thinking about himself first. With a smile, he waves the other into the studio.

As Mr. Crawford fawns over "my favorite artist's latest masterpiece" Yami takes a quick glance at the non-descript clock hanging on the far wall; 5:30 pm. Seto would be home by 6:30 pm. He'd better pack up the painting and go if he wants to have it set up before Seto gets there.

"Mr. Crawford," he interrupts the other's babble of praise, "I need to go if I'm going to get this home before Seto's back from work."

"Certainly, my boy! You must share this masterpiece with him as soon as possible! I'll get you a portfolio to place it in!" he insists, heading out of the room. Returning shortly, he hands Yami a large, black portfolio with crimson, blonde and purple bolts of lightning across the middle.

"Wha – ? You – Where did you get this?" the artist stutters in wide-eyed fascination.

"I had it made for you yesterday," his benefactor smiles widely, glad that the other isn't angry with him anymore.

"Y-yesterday?" Yami gasps, suddenly recalling his patron's earlier words about Yami having slept for 'nearly a day.' Clutching tightly at the prized portfolio, he hangs his head in sadness.

He'd broken his promise to Seto and not gone back to the loft and now almost two days had passed since his love had heard from him.

"He has to think that I've left again," he murmurs, a feeling of panic creeping up his limbs.

Mr. Crawford notices the other's distress and frowns in worry. He's sure that it's something to do with the brunet that Yami's in love with, but he's not sure if there's anything that he can do to help.

'Besides, I'm not so sure I really want to help Yami get back with someone who would viciously destroy his work like that,' the silver-haired man frowns in thought.

But, seeing his favorite person next to Cyndia in distress is something that he can't stand, so...

"Yami," he begins quietly, touching a lightly trembling arm. "Let's get the painting into the portfolio so that you can get it to the loft. You don't want Seto to get there before you set it up do you?"

Damp eyes and a forlorn expression look up at him.

"No. I suppose not," Yami manages steadily, turning to the canvas and wondering if the image he'd placed there would now be only a dream instead of a future reality.

Unzipping his new portfolio, he carefully places his masterpiece inside.

He arrives at the loft a little past 6:15 pm.

After arranging the easel so that it's visible from the front door, he carefully places the beautiful canvas onto it.

Deciding that he probably has time for a quick shower, he grabs his overnight bag and heads toward the bathroom, only to be confronted by a picture face down on the dresser as he walks through the bedroom. He doesn't need to turn over the distinctive black and silver frame to know it's the last one they took together a few weeks before the Lucifer concert. He knows that the ache in his heart at that sight pales in comparison to what Seto must have been feeling when he did it.

At that moment, he hears the door to the loft open. Too afraid to see Seto's face just then and too afraid to witness the possible destruction of another painting, he runs into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he sheds his clothes and climbs inside, meaning to luxuriate in its warmth before facing the uncertain and possibly chilly reception of his love.

Instead, he's startled by the curtain being thrown open and a fully clothed Seto clutching him tightly.

"Yami," the taller breathes, obvious relief in his voice. "Yami, you're back."

"I'm sorry, Seto!" the smaller apologizes sincerely. "Really, I'm sorry! I was working on that painting for you and – "

"For me?" the brunet interrupts. "You did that for me after...after I..."

Yami's response is a light kiss to Seto's lips. Seto deepens it and soon both he and Yami are flinging his wet clothes off in passion. Grabbing one of his hair conditioners oft used in the past for lubrication, Seto preps Yami against the tiled wall. Placing numerous marks of possession across his love's shoulders and neck, Seto thrusts almost desperately into Yami's tight, warm passage; the need to fully possess his love almost overwhelming.

As he spills his seed into the love of his life and feels Yami's essence splashing against his stomach in response, he knows that he can never be without this bond ever again.

Later, after they've showered properly and eaten a light stir-fry quickly whipped up by Seto, they cuddle together on the couch and gaze at Yami's paining.

"It's beautiful, Yami," Seto admires, nuzzling his face into the artist's sweet smelling hair.

"I'm sorry, Seto," the other sighs into his chest. "I shouldn't have left you."

"Yami..."

"All of this could have been avoided if I hadn't been such a coward!" he sneers at himself.

Seto tilts Yami's face to his and brushes his lips with a kiss.

"And I shouldn't have destroyed your painting," he replies somberly.

"Seto..."

"What's done is done, Yami," he continues. "We can't dwell on it forever. That would just hurt more."

Yami smiles appreciatively at his love, glad that Seto wants to continue to fix their relationship. Seto's loud yawn changes the smile to one of amusement, until he realizes what it probably means.

"You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" Yami frowns at Seto's cloudy blue gaze.

"No," Seto replies after a short pause.

Yami gets ready to apologize again, but changes his mind. Seto is right. They can't dwell on the past mistakes and pain and hope things will get better.

Standing, he grins and offers his hand; leading the brunet to the big, warm bed in Seto's room.

'_Our_ big, warm bed in _our _room,' Yami reminds himself as he snuggles into his love's arms for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Where we'll find**

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Mokuba?" Seto questions as he helps his little brother pack up his bedroom.

'No, he's not my "little" brother anymore; not if he's moving in with someone,' the brunet muses.

"Like you can talk," Mokuba murmurs. "Didn't you move in with Yami after a month and a half?"

"Two months," Seto corrects.

"Uh, huh. Big difference," Mokuba scoffs, sealing up another box.

Seto smiles lightly behind him, glad that they're back to a familiar, brotherly banter. At one time, he'd worried that he and Mokuba would never have such a connection again.

"I suppose I could give you credit for waiting a little longer," Seto agrees genially.

"I'm not as impulsive as you and Yami," his brother snickers.

Seto smiles again at the light tone in Mokuba's voice when he says Yami's name. A few weeks ago, his brother would have snarled his lover's name; or referred to him as "that bastard.' It's quite apparent to Seto that being with Noah has had a positive influence on Mokuba's perceptions; even though his brother kept his relationship with the Kaiba Corp. CEO a secret for so long.

Looking up from the box he's packing, he sees the aforementioned aqua-haired man entering Mokuba's bedroom. Their warm, loving embrace and lingering kiss make Seto wish that Yami were there with him instead of at a business meeting with Mr. Crawford.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you say?" Yami narrows his eyes at the man he's claimed as a mentor and good friend for nearly five years, certain that he'd misunderstood the man's prior statement.

"Yami, you know that I only have your best interest at heart," Mr. Crawford sighs dramatically. "And after further consideration, I think that it would be best for you to separate from that man permanently. After all, what's to say that he won't destroy another of your paintings one day?"

Yami blinks at him incredulously. Isn't this the same man who just a few weeks ago encouraged him to get back with Seto?

No, it wasn't exactly encouragement; it was more sympathy and appeasement. Mr. Crawford had stated his true opinion when he'd wanted to throw Seto out of the loft.

Though his patron doesn't actually say it, the silver-haired man's feelings still come through loud and clear; Yami must choose between him and Seto. He shelves his concerns about suddenly finding himself without a patron or a steady income if Mr. Crawford decides to turn vindictive.

"No," the artist states evenly. "I won't leave him ever again, no matter what happens."

"You're being quite foolish, Yami," Mr. Crawford scowls. "As I've said before, that man is not worthy of you and he obviously doesn't love you if he'd destroy your work. It's a mistake to stay with him. He's only going to hurt you deeply in the end."

"My private life is none of your concern, Mr. Crawford," Yami angrily narrows his eyes at him. "I will do as I please."

"No! I will not condone such behavior from you, Yami! You are too important to me and Cyndia for me to allow you to ruin your career and your life for someone so beneath you!" His patron shouts.

"Good-bye, Mr. Crawford," Yami bows stiffly. "Seto and I will be out of your loft by the end of the month. I will remove any remaining works from the studio here as well."

The silver-haired millionaire stares agape after the swiftly exiting artist.

"Y-you would actually cut ties with me to be with that man?" he stammers.

"Yes!" Yami yells back, slamming the front door as he leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Driving back to the loft, Yami's mind races with the realization of what he's done.

By cutting ties with his patron, he's lost his only source of a steady income, meaning their expenses will soon rest on Seto's shoulders. If their only concerns were the usual housing and miscellaneous living expenses, that wouldn't be a problem, but with Seto's leukemia…

Yami grips the wheel tighter. He doesn't like to think about Seto's illness because it still terrifies him that one day he might lose Seto because of the persistent blood disease. And now, without Mr. Crawford's money to supplement Seto's income, the treatments would drain his love completely in very short order.

He frowns in worry at that thought. And the ones following it; like what if Seto overexerts himself while they pack up and move? It's been a few months since the last treatment, so what if the leukemia comes back now?

He told Mr. Crawford that they'd be gone by the end of the month, but where can they go? It's not like they had any plans to move, so they haven't looked for anything.

Maybe he was too hasty in breaking ties with Mr. Crawford. The man has been his mentor and friend for many years. Certainly they could have come to some sort of understanding…

Pulling up to their building, he realizes that he could never have compromised his commitment to Seto that way. What's done is done. He'll just have to explain the situation to Seto when he gets back from packing up Mokuba.

Yami's eyes widen at the realization that Mokuba's apartment will soon be empty just when he and Seto will need a place to stay. Grinning broadly, he starts up his car and drives off to catch his love and little brother before they finish up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't understand," Seto frowns at Yami.

His love had shown up just as he was helping Noah and Mokuba pack the last load of boxes into Noah's limo. The CEO had offered to have a moving company take care of everything, but Mokuba had balked at the idea of strangers going through his things. Noah had relented, offering instead to help shuttle his brother's things from the apartment to his mansion. Yami had pulled up and he'd waved good-bye to Noah and Mokuba as they'd driven away in Mokuba's crammed car as it followed behind the equally filled limo.

"Mr. Crawford wanted me to stop seeing you and throw you out. I refused and told him that we'd both leave instead. And now since Mokuba's moving out of his apartment, we can move in!" Yami beams.

Seto nods at Yami's explanation, not missing the strain around the edges of his love's smile. Calmly he surveys the nearly empty space around him. The living room and dining room area combined are more than half the size of the living room in the loft, meaning there'd be no space for his desk or their dining room table here.

Mokuba's bedroom would never be able to fit their bed in it, never mind their dresser or the recliner that they have tucked in the corner. And he knew from the personal experience of attempting to share the apartment with Mokuba that barely one person's set of clothes fit, even with the added separate wardrobe that they had managed to stuff into the bedroom.

And what would he do with all of his law books? It had taken him years to build the collection of books he now owned and used for work. Some of them even held some sentimental value due to a paint fleck or two from Yami or because they'd been gifts from favorite professors.

But most importantly, there was definitely no way that Yami would be able to paint in the small space. Or sculpt. Or draw. Or do anything remotely artistic. He wouldn't be able to put up his easel, nor his drafting table. There'd be no place to store his clay. Not to mention that Yami would no longer have a steady income and that the bulk of their income would go to the rent and upkeep of the place; and his medical bills. So even if there were space for Yami to create, he wouldn't be able to afford the tools of his trade anymore.

While he's sure that he could figure out how to exist in the much smaller space without his beloved books and accustomed comforts, moving out of the loft would effectively end Yami's career as an artist.

"No," Seto states with finality. "We are not moving. We will go to Mr. Crawford's house right now and I will ask forgiveness for destroying your painting and possibly jeopardizing your career and then we will go home."

"But…"

"No, Yami," Seto cuts off any protests with a stern look and a raised hand. "Moving from the loft would destroy your career. I won't have it."

Yami's eyes widen in surprise and admiration at Seto's uncompromising stance and the steel in his voice.

"O-okay," he mutters in response, taken aback by the prickling of arousal from his love's command.

Following Seto out of the building, Yami unlocks the car and gets into the passenger side, handing over his keys once Seto is seated in the driver's seat. They ride to Mr. Crawford's house in silence.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Until They Are**

Mr. Crawford gapes at the deep bow being afforded him by the tall brunet.

"I offer my sincerest apologies," Seto begins, eyes fixed on the floor. "My actions not only hurt Yami, but I also offended you as his mentor, patron and friend. I am truly sorry for destroying Yami's painting and for any hindrance such a rash action may have had on his career as an artist and your relationship with him. Please forgive me."

Looking away from the man bowed before him, Mr. Crawford turns his attention to the artist in question, only to discover Yami gazing at the brunet in misty-eyed admiration. The look is one he's seen reflected in his Cyndia's face and has known to be on his own at times. Just the thought of life without his beloved wife brings a deep, abiding sadness that nearly knocks him to his knees. Knowing that Yami feels that way about Seto forces the silver-haired man to accept the reality that the artist won't willingly separate from Seto; at least not for the moment.

Abruptly, he remembers the young man still bowed before him and composes himself.

"Well," he begins in a condescending tone, "I suppose I could forgive you. Just don't let it happen again."

"Thank you, Mr. Crawford," Seto nods before straitening up.

Immediately, Yami fairly tackles his love, throwing his arms around Seto's neck and smothering his face with kisses.

"I love you so much, Seto," he gushes before Seto engulfs him in a fiery kiss.

"Now, now," Mr. Crawford stammers, "None of that. My living room was just cleaned this morning."

The lovers pull apart reluctantly, but keep their arms around each other.

"I trust that our personal life will no longer be your concern?" the brunet asserts, steel blue eyes narrowing at the silver-haired man before them.

'Of all the arrogant…' Mr. Crawford thinks, finding himself gaping again at the brunet's actions.

Mouth hanging open at the other's audacity, Mr. Crawford turns his attention to his protégé to find narrowed crimson burning into him.

"No, I suppose not," he manages; certain that any other response is completely unacceptable.

"We will take our leave then," Seto nods amiably, taking Yami's hand in his and heading out the front door.

Though shocked by their actions, Mr. Crawford can't help being a little awed by their united front. He's also very impressed by Seto's courage to stand up to him, especially knowing that he had the power to have the brunet forcibly removed from the loft, even without Yami's consent.

"To take such a risk," he shakes his head in grudging admiration as he watches the couple drive away.

"This round is yours, Seto," the white-haired man concedes, pouring himself a glass of white wine. "Every war has many small battles which don't always add up to a victory. I will not let you destroy Yami's talent."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They've barely made it into the loft door and toed off their shoes before Yami is dragging Seto into their bedroom.

"Seto…" he moans between hot, wet kisses against the taller man's lips.

For his part, Seto is practically ripping Yami's clothes off in his strong desire to be inside of his lover as quickly as possible. He'd seen Yami's misty-eyed gaze and it had made him want to hold his love close and never let go. But the sight of those matchless crimson eyes glaring with his at Mr. Crawford had produced a much different reaction; pure carnal desire.

"Yami…" he groans, clutching at tri-colored locks as Yami's eager mouth engulfs his arousal.

He allows Yami to do as he pleases until that talented tongue and lips draw him near to orgasm. After pulling his lover into a sensual kiss, Seto quickly removes the leather pants still strung around Yami's ankles and the jeans hanging from his own.

Grabbing Yami around the waist, Seto pushes him face down on the bed, ignoring the shirt hanging open on his tall frame and their mutual pairs of socks as he reaches for the lube in the bedside table.

Yami's heavy panting spurs Seto on as he urgently slips one, two and then three slick fingers into the nearly boneless bronzed body beneath him. A low moan escapes his lips as he slides himself into Yami's warm, slick passage. Though they've made love dozens of times, they both feel an overwhelming sense of completeness with this union.

"S-Seto…" Yami gasps, spreading his knees a little wider on the bed to thrust back against every plunge into his body.

Just as his climax draws near, Seto slips from Yami's unresisting form. Flipping his panting love over onto his back, he shoulders Yami's legs before resuming their session at a bruising pace. They both become more vocal in their passion, reaching their peak not long after, shared cries of completion smothered in an all-consuming kiss.

After lowering his legs from Seto shoulders, Yami wraps them around the brunet's waist as part of a full body hug.

They fall asleep languidly kissing, still joined.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto isn't too surprised to see the distinctive silver limousine sitting in front of his office building a few weeks after his encounter with Yami's patron. While the man had never struck him as the vicious sort, he did expect Mr. Crawford to be persistent in whatever quest he'd undertaken regarding Yami.

Calmly he slips into the open door provided by Mr. Crawford's driver.

"You wanted to speak with me?" he initiates boldly, just as the car begins to move away from the curb.

"Yes," Mr. Crawford smiles genially, his eyes coolly centered on the brunet's equally chilly gaze.

Said brunet leans back and crosses his arms, the glare on his face daring the older man to try something.

It amuses the silver-haired man greatly.

"He won't stay faithful to you, you know," Mr. Crawford lobs as his first strike against the brunet's stoic features. "Yami is an artist; a sensual being who constantly needs to explore the world for inspiration. You won't be able to keep him happy for long. Hasn't he already left you once because you weren't enough for him?"

The brief crack in the icy gaze tells him that he scored a bulls-eye right off the bat. Pressing his advantage, he continues, a condescending smirk on his lips.

"Do you know how many people he slept with in the few months we were in Germany? Five; women and men. Yami isn't picky about gender. One of them he'd actually planned to bring back here. You've seen him, I'm sure. He's the blonde featured in Yami's photographs. His name is Katsuya. He and Yami were together for a little over two months."

At Seto's lowered gaze, he knows that the brunet is strongly affected by this bit of information.

Good. Maybe he won't have to strong arm him into leaving Yami after all. But just in case that's not enough to put the nail in the coffin of their relationship…

"Actually, Katsuya will be here next week to view Yami's photo exhibit. Didn't Yami tell you?"

Of course, since Yami doesn't know himself…Mr. Crawford grins at the suddenly rigid posture of the body before him.

A light knock on the passenger side door draws both their attention.

"Well, it seems that we are at the loft already," the patron smiles triumphantly. "Give my best to Yami, won't you?"

The brunet exits the swank vehicle without a response or backward glance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto's mind races out of control as he rides the elevator up to the loft.

Five people? Five? And now one of those ex-lover's is coming here? Why would Yami have kept that from him?

Toeing off his shoes, he tries to shake the fear that Yami would leave him again.

"He promised," he whispers as Yami comes in the door behind him.

"Seto!" He grins, wrapping his arms tightly around the brunet's waist from behind. "You're early today. Why don't we go out for dinner?"

At Seto's silence, he slides around to face his love, only to frown in confusion when blue eyes look down and away. Frantically, Yami wracks his brain trying to figure out what he could have done to cause such a reaction, but he comes up empty.

Taking a breath, he asks outright.

"Why are you upset, Seto? What did I do? Whatever it is, I'm sorry," he demurs, hoping that the sincerity of his words penetrates his love's forlorn attitude.

Cool, blue eyes lock with apologetic crimson.

"Is there a reason you didn't tell me that your German lover is coming next week to see your photos of him?" Seto poses tightly.

Yami staggers back in shock, his mind whirling. Only three people knew about him and Katsuya; he and the blonde being two of those three. The other…

No. No, he wouldn't do that. So how the hell did Seto find out about him?

And what did Seto mean about 'coming to see his photos'? Katsuya has seen them already, so why would he be coming here?

The sight of Seto's slumped shoulders heading into their bedroom pulls him from his musing.

At Yami's reaction, Seto's heart clenches in pain; the realization that Mr. Crawford had been telling him the truth drowning him in anxiety. He believed Yami, had high hopes for their future together. But perhaps the artist is simply showing his true nature. After all, wasn't Yami casually seeing at least four other people when they first got together?

More defeated than he thought he could ever be again, he heads into his bedroom to shower and change. He'll go visit his brother and forget all about this for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quickly shedding his clothes, Yami heads into the bathroom, planning to share Seto's shower and deal with this crisis head on. After all they've gone through, he's determined never to lose Seto again.

As he pulls the shower curtain back, he's shocked to find Seto curled into the corner farthest from the shower spray, visibly shaking.

"Seto?" he ventures tentatively as he attempts to wrap his arms around the obviously distraught brunet. Yami thought Seto was better now that he'd come back and they were working things out, but to see his love like this...

Shame blankets him at how much his cowardly actions have changed Seto's temperament.

"Why, Yami?" Seto rasps. "Just tell me why."

Deciding that the shower stall isn't the best place for any sort of serious conversation, and to get a few moments to calm his own swirling mind and emotions, Yami stalls with, "Let's get out of here first, Seto."

Suiting action to the words, he leads his slightly staggering love into the bedroom, drying them both off lightly before pulling Seto with him under the warm covers of their bed.

Seto fights Yami's embrace at first, but the tri-colored artist refuses to let go, pulling Seto's body against his own, his love's damp, chestnut locks lying on his chest.

He hadn't planned to talk to Seto about those others at all, since they honestly didn't mean anything to him; not even Katsuya. He'd only thought to bring the blond back with him to ease his own loneliness, not because he cares that much.

"Why won't you answer me, Yami?" Seto murmurs, reminding Yami that his continued silence is only making things worse. He tightens his hold around Seto's slim frame before he replies.

"Katsuya Jounouchi is the name of the German in those pictures," he begins, soberly. "And yes he was my lover for a little while, but I don't know anything about him coming here to see his pictures in the show. There'd be no need as he's already seen them all; his best friend is the one who matted and framed them."

Seto is silent for such a long time that Yami wonders if he's fallen asleep, until he feels more than hears the question whispered against his diaphragm.

"Were there others, Yami?"

He doesn't want to answer; doesn't want to plant those images in Seto's mind to fester and destroy their fragile happiness. But he knows that if he doesn't answer, Seto will draw even more destructive conclusions on his own.

"Four," he answers quietly. "Two men and two women."

There is a moment of shocked silence, and then Seto tears himself away from Yami and quickly starts getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Yami prods, hiding his panic.

"I…I just need to get away from you for a while," the brunet stammers, striding purposefully out of the room.

"Oh. Okay," Yami chokes disjointedly; sure that he's lost Seto again, as he hears the loft door slam shut.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**In Our Hearts**

'_Mokuba, are you free for dinner?'_

That's all Seto had said before he showed up that evening. Though he'd sounded a little bit off at the time, Mokuba had wanted to believe that it was just the static on the cell phone. Now, watching his brother mechanically making his way through the meal they're sharing with Noah, he's certain that something is very, very wrong.

"Well, I've got a lot more work to do," Noah announces, standing. "Moku, I'll leave you and Seto to your visit. I'll be back for coffee in a little while."

Mokuba smiles gratefully at his boyfriend as he heads out of the dining room.

The instant Noah is out of eyeshot, Seto's chopsticks clatter to the table, startling his brother; the calm façade gone in an instant

"Seto?" Mokuba gawks at his brother's clenched jaw and fists and heavy breathing. He's suddenly even more concerned because he hasn't seen his brother this mad since that fight they had about Yami.

'It has to be Yami again,' he sighs to himself.

"What has he done now?" Mokuba wonders aloud.

"Nothing," Seto forces through clenched teeth. "He's done nothing 'now.' It's what he did 'then' and what he'll do later that…that…This was a mistake, Mokuba. I should have never let him back in my life. You were right all along."

A few months ago, Mokuba would have been very glad to hear Seto's resolve about that very decision. But knowing how happy Seto has been of late with Yami, such a statement had to have been made under extreme duress. And knowing his brother's habit of pushing things out of his mind until they don't exist, while they subconsciously eat away at him, he already knows that he'll have to press Seto for the reason.

"Okay what did he do 'then' that has you so mad?" Mokuba prompts, ignoring his brother's assertion about being 'right.'

"It doesn't matter, Mokuba," Seto dismisses, suddenly standing. "I need to go now and…settle things with Yami. I…I may need to stay here for a while," Seto stammers, "That's if Mr. Kaiba doesn't mind."

"Please stop calling him that," Mokuba groans. "He's just Noah. It makes him think you don't like him when you call him 'Mr. Kaiba.' And of course he wouldn't mind if you stayed here. But why would you need to?"

"Do you think I could stay in that place with Yami after I break things off?" he scoffs angrily. "What else could I do but move out?"

"You're not breaking up with Yami, Seto," Mokuba declares, nudging his brother in the direction of the sitting room where he and Noah have talked out many of their own issues.

Pushing the taller man onto the comfortable, leather couch, Mokuba flops down beside him; ready for an extended session of '20 questions.'

'Though with Seto it can sometimes be '120 questions,' he muses to himself.

"So what did he do that has you so mad?" Mokuba prods again.

"I really shouldn't be surprised," Seto murmurs. Not for the first time since his conversation with Mr. Crawford, he wonders if Yami had other lovers even when they first lived together. That thought alone practically consumed him on his way to the mansion.

'The mansion.' The idea falls so casually now. When Mokuba first moved in with his CEO lover, Seto had been hard-pressed to visit his brother in such opulent surroundings. But now…a slight smirk falls on his lips momentarily.

'At least Mokuba is happy,' he nods to himself. 'That's enough. It will be enough.'

"Shouldn't be surprised about what?" his little brother's voice intrudes on his melancholy.

"He is an artist after all. And he needs to explore the world to grow his talent," Seto replies, echoing Mr. Crawford's statement from the limo ride. "I should have simply accepted that in the beginning."

Mokuba suddenly sees red. Hoping he's wrong about what his brother's saying in his own backward way, he asks the question directly.

"Did Yami cheat on you, Seto?"

The pause preceding his brother's answer sends his rage up another notch.

"I don't know," Seto confesses quietly. "I've never thought so before, but Yami confirmed what Mr. Crawford told me about the others in Germany and the blond in the photos, so I thought that maybe…" He trails off, his mind taking the tangent even farther than it had before.

What if Yami has been sleeping with his patron all this time as well?

Mokuba's rage shifts to a different target, as realization hits.

Mr. Crawford was the asshole who had tried to break his brother and Yami up and throw Seto out of the loft. What's his role in this mess?

"What did 'Mr. Crawford' say, Seto?" Mokuba inquires, his distaste for the man evident in the way he says his name.

"He told me that Yami had been with five others in Germany and that the one featured in his gallery photos was coming next week to see Yami and the pictures. Yami confirmed that he'd had five lovers while in Germany and that the blond was one of them, but he didn't know anything about him coming here," Seto responds, not looking up from his hands.

'Something smells a little fishy about this whole thing,' the raven-haired man thinks narrowing his eyes. And he's certain that if his brother weren't consumed by anxiety, he'd see it too.

"What else did he say?" Mokuba prompts.

'_Hasn't he already left you once because you weren't enough for him?' _Mr. Crawford's voice echoes in Seto's head.

"He simply pointed out that Yami's left me to explore the world before and that he'll probably do so again. And he's right. I've always known that the novelty of being with me would eventually wear off. I don't fit in his world. I never have and I never will."

At the utter dejection in his brother's voice, Mokuba realizes that Mr. Crawford has inadvertently touched on one of his brother's deepest fears; abandonment because of his solitary personality.

It only fuels his rage at the silver-haired menace. He'd like nothing better than to retaliate on his brother's behalf, but he knows that Seto needs to see the other's manipulation for himself.

"Did Mr. Crawford say why he told you those things?" Mokuba questions seriously.

"What do you mean, Mokuba?" Seto frowns in confusion.

"I mean, didn't you tell me that Mr. Crawford wanted Yami to break up with you and throw you out of the loft? And that Yami even considered moving into my old apartment rather than part from you? Why would he suddenly be trying to "help" you? And wouldn't telling you such things be the opposite of helpful?"

Seto blinks slowly as his mind rapidly digests Mokuba's words and draws a conclusion nearly identical to Mokuba's; he'd been cruelly manipulated by Yami's patron.

"That bastard," he growls once the realization hits.

He'd obviously given Yami's patron a distinct advantage when he'd dismissed the concept of the other as a vicious man capable of doing anything to get what he wants.

"Mokuba, I need to use your phone. I left my cell in the car," he declares, grabbing the cordless phone from the table next to the sofa.

Mokuba smiles as his brother dials the familiar number, knowing that Mr. Crawford has just made very a serious enemy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami doesn't question Seto calling him from Noah and Mokuba's house, and telling him to grab a cab and come over.

He doesn't ask why they were all sitting in the living room with grim faces when he arrived.

He doesn't even pause when his love insisted that he explain to Noah what happened between him and Seto and with Mr. Crawford after Seto destroyed his painting.

But for Seto to say what he's just said about Mr. Crawford…

"No. I can't believe he'd do that," he shakes his head in denial.

Mr. Crawford had been his patron, friend and mentor for years before he met any of the people in this room. True, he's been a bit over-zealous about Yami's career recently, and they recently had a huge fight, but everything is alright between them now. Mr. Crawford said so himself just a few weeks ago! Why would Seto and Mokuba think…? No it was impossible. . .And to give Noah such a terrible impression of his patron…

"You must have misunderstood his intentions, Seto. Mr. Crawford would never mean to hurt me that way," he contends.

His brunet love understands Yami's need to cling to his positive belief about the silver-haired demon, but to further his plan of Yami becoming independent of his patron, the artist needs to accept the truth. Sliding closer to his love, Seto takes Yami's warm, bronzed hands into his own.

"Then how did I know about Katsuya, Yami?" he intones.

"I…I must have told you myself," Yami blurts, still not wanting to believe in such a betrayal and manipulation.

Seto pauses before asking a question he's held in his heart for months.

"Did he ever tell you that I called looking for you?" Seto poses in a low even whisper.

"What?" Jerking his head upward, Yami stares blankly at his lover's face.

"After you left me – probably a few days before you left for Germany – I called him to see if he knew where you were. He told me he didn't. He even asked if he should have you call if he saw you. Did he ever tell you that?"

Eyes wide with shock, Yami thinks back to the weeks before Germany when he'd lived with Mr. Crawford. The man had never, ever mentioned Seto calling. With this knowledge, comes the sudden realization that Seto must be telling him the truth about Mr. Crawford's recent actions.

"He…I…You have to know that I didn't…I'm sorry, Seto," Yami stammers, falling into his love's arms.

"I know you didn't have anything to do with what happened, Yami," Seto soothes the lightly trembling man. "But with this latest attempt to separate us, you do understand that you're going to need to sever all ties with him permanently, right?"

A tightening of the arms around his waist and a quick nod against his chest is the swift reply.

"Then we'll accept your generous offer, Noah," Seto bows as much as he's able to with Yami in his arms. "We can move in right away?"

"Offer? Move in? What's going on, Seto?" Yami looks up in confusion.

"You'll see," blue eyes smile lightly at him.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Like This**

Mr. Crawford is stunned by the moving van and a sleek black limousine in his driveway as his own limousine pulls to a stop.

At first he panics thinking that his Cyndia would…No, he's given her no reason to do such a thing. Besides, he'd just left her at a tea being given by her best friend.

'Then what are that van and limo doing here?' he frowns to himself.

His question is answered almost immediately as he spots Yami, Seto and several others carting things from Yami's studio out the front door of his home.

"What is the meaning of this?" he yells, jumping from his limo without waiting for his driver and storming toward them.

Placing the easel in his arms on the floor of the truck for the movers to arrange properly, Yami goes to intercept him.

"Y-Yami? What is the meaning of this? What's going on?" he stammers, back in panic mode again. Had his plan backfired? Is his protégé really leaving him?

"Thank you for taking care of me all these years, Mr. Crawford," he bows deeply to the man's shocked face. But it's time I moved on. Seto and I appreciate the use of the loft, but we don't need it anymore. Also, since our new home has enough space for a proper studio, I won't need to impose upon you any more here in your home."

"I-I don't understand, Yami. You know that nothing I've ever done for you is an imposition."

The silver-haired millionaire struggles to maintain his composure. The tri-colored artist is a rare treasure that he wanted to keep by his side. To think that his actions may have chased him completely away…

"Why don't we sit in the parlor and discuss this, Yami?" he stalls. "I'm sure that there has been some misunderstanding."

"I spoke to Mr. Tanaka at the gallery," Yami continues with that same bright smile as if the other hadn't spoken. "He said the show is such a hit that he'd like to send some of the pieces to his larger gallery in Tokyo. He said he'd mentioned it to you about a week ago. Maybe it slipped your mind while you were planning for Katsuya to come to the show."

It's at that moment that Mr. Crawford knows that Seto told Yami everything.

He hadn't mentioned Tanaka's plans because he'd hoped to use the news of the Tokyo show to cheer Yami up once Seto had left him. Pausing a moment to gather his thoughts, he offers Yami a smile of understanding.

"You and I both know that you need the freedom to explore the world and further your growth as an artist, Yami," he prevaricates. "And that includes spending time with people other than Seto. That's why I invited Katsuya here. I only thought to stimulate your muse. After all, muses need all sorts of stimulation, mental as well as physical."

Yami's heart clenches painfully as he realizes Mr. Crawford's true motives.

"You've been living vicariously through me, haven't you? Living a life you only could dream about," He frowns. "That's why you wanted to get me away from Seto. You wanted me to stay what you considered to be a free spirit so that you could direct my life's path wherever you directed. I've only been a plaything for you all along!"

Yami catches himself before he starts yelling, taking a breath and continuing in a more even tone.

"Were you really ever concerned about my career, Mr Crawford? Or were you simply planning to keep me as your personal pet portrait painter and artist?"

Shocked by Yami's accusations and unable to completely deny them, the silver-haired millionaire stalls with, "Why would you say such a thing, Yami? I've only ever wanted the best for you. I thought you knew that."

Seeing the tactic for what it is, Yami nods to himself in acceptance.

"You're not going to admit it, are you?" he sighs. "That's okay because I finally understand that you only care about my talent, not me as a person."

"Yami," Mr. Crawford insists. "You know that isn't true! I've only ever…"

"Wanted what's best for me. I know," the artist interrupts. "I also now know that you only wanted the best in order to show me off and brag about me as an acquisition, not the best for me personally. But it's fine now because I have the best." Yami smiles at Seto who's helping Mokuba lift the last of his large, unfinished pieces into the moving van.

Yami then surprises his now former patron, mentor and friend with a warm hug.

"Good-bye, Mr. Crawford. Thank you for all of your support," he whispers sincerely, before turning swiftly and heading for Noah's limo.

"Yami!" Mr. Crawford calls to him. "I would still like you to do our portraits on a regular basis."

"I'll try to fit you in," the other grins, his eyes suspiciously shiny. "But it'll cost you."

"You know that I'll pay anything," the millionaire forces a smile back.

Yami nods in acknowledgement before climbing into the limo.

About an hour later, Cyndia Crawford comes home from her tea to find her husband sitting in the parlor with a glass of red wine, his eyes glazed as he stares blankly at Yami's last portrait of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami trembles with emotion as he snuggles deeper into Seto's embrace. Though he knew that it had to be done, parting with Mr. Crawford had been so much more difficult than he'd expected. As they all ride back to his and Seto's new place, he's extremely grateful for the silence of those around him. It gives him a chance to sort through his feelings and get himself together.

Pulling up to the large, 3-story house that Noah is "renting" to them for less than Seto spends on coffee a month, he's still hard-pressed to believe the other's generosity.

The first floor houses their living room, dining room, kitchen and Seto's library. The second floor houses their bedroom, a guest room and an open entertainment area. The entire third floor is Yami's studio, complete with a side door and freight elevator big enough for his largest works to be brought in and out easily.

The house had originally housed a two-story apartment and a dance studio until Noah bought and converted it a few years ago for Yuuri and Wolfram to use. Incredibly, the two had found that much space overwhelming and moved into an apartment a year later. Noah had kept the place up, but it had stayed vacant since then.

When Seto asked if he and Yami could stay at the mansion for a while until they found a new place once they broke ties with Mr. Crawford, Noah had smiled and said, _"I've got a better idea. That is, if you don't mind having me as your landlord. _

Yami smiles as he takes a few moments to watch the movers cart the last boxes full of his and Seto's things into their new home. It had taken the six of them, counting Yuuri and Wolfram, all night, but they'd packed all of his and Seto's belongings and had them ready for the movers that Noah had ordered.

At first, Seto had argued that they should leave all the furniture in the loft and buy everything new, but Yami had balked at the idea of leaving everything.

"I love our bed Seto," he'd argued. "I don't want to get a new one. And the dining room table holds too many great memories to be discarded. And I refuse to give up that couch! And the recliner in our room! And of course your desk must go with us…"

They'd bantered back and forth for a few minutes, Seto trying to get Yami to see the value of starting fresh in a new place, but his lover wasn't budging in his decision. Eventually, the brunet had relented on those items, giving in to his love's sentiments.

In the end, Seto had even decided to bring all of his bookshelves with his books to start filling up the library space, which still left the bulk of the house to fill up.

A huge yawn splits Yami's face, echoed by Seto, Mokuba and Noah. They all laugh before setting out to help take the things into Yami's studio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're feeding me, right?" Noah yawns several hours later from his prone position on Seto and Yami's couch, the broad sectional providing more than enough space for the CEO and Seto's brother to stretch out. "It's the least you can do, considering."

"Of course!" Seto agrees, refreshed from his recent shower. "I'll order in since most of our kitchen necessities are still packed."

"That's your fault for wanting to unpack your library first," Mokuba grumbles.

"And the bedroom!" Yami pipes up, smiling coyly , equally refreshed from his shower with Seto.

"You guys are blinding me with your happiness," Mokuba mumbles, stumbling up from his sprawl on top of Noah and pulling his nearly passed out boyfriend with him. "C'mon, Noe. We're gonna shower too. I'm sure I can find something for us to wear."

"M'kay," Noah murmurs, leaning heavily in his love's arms.

Yami smiles at them as they walk by.

"They make a good couple, don't they, Seto?" he beams.

Seto slides his arms around the shorter man, lightly nuzzling his trademark spikes.

"Are you okay?" he inquires lightly. "I know these last two days have been pretty difficult for you."

Turning in his love's arms, he presses his face into Seto's chest with a sigh.

"I don't know, Seto," he replies honestly. "It's all still so…And we still have to deal with Katsuya's visit…I think I'm too overloaded to think straight right now."

Seto tightens his arms around Yami before tilting his face up and kissing him deeply.

"If it gets to be too much, just remember that I'm here and that I'm never leaving you or ever letting you go again," he whispers.

"Of course you won't," Yami grins mischievously. "The sex is too good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto can feel Yami's heart pounding even through the hand held in his as they step into the gallery.

Despite the brunet's assurances that there's nothing to be concerned about, the tri-colored artist had barely slept the night before.

"_Who knows what Mr. Crawford said to him, Seto?"_ Yami had fretted. _"What if he thinks that I asked for him to come? What if he thinks I want to get back together with him?"_

"_We'll deal with whatever comes together, Yami." _he'd insisted, but the other had remained anxious.

Yami's first glimpse of the blond heightens his fears and he tightens his already strong grip on Seto's hand.

The slim young man is standing alone, intensely studying Yami's acrylic of Seto at his mother's grave. Taking a deep breath, Yami calls out to him.

"Katsuya!"

His former lover turns at the sound of his name, a bright smile gracing his face when he spots Yami.

"Yami!" he calls back. As he moves to greet the artist and his companion, a slim, black-haired male with a pony-tail on the top of his that falls to the middle of his back, wraps himself around the grinning German.

Immediately, Yami's grip on Seto's hand relaxes, relief flooding his tense form.

Seto smiles at the scene before him, completely understanding Yami's feelings.

"Katsuya, it's good to see you again! And I see you brought a friend with you," Yami smiles amiably, Seto in tow.

The brunet bows politely to the pair before him, his scant knowledge of the German language only allowing him to pick up Katsuya's name from Yami's greeting.

At the end of his bow, Katsuya locks eyes with Seto and smiles knowingly, but it's the dark-haired man behind him who voices what the blonde is thinking.

"Man, Kat! No wonder he couldn't forget him. That guy's pretty hot!" the blonde's companion exclaims in fluent Japanese.

While Yami sputters in embarrassment and Katsuya laughs in amusement, Seto extends his hand in greeting to the brash young man.

"Seto Watanabe."

"Ryuuji Otogi," green eyes sparkle at him as they shake. "Thanks for being too hot for Yami to forget. It made it much easier for me to snag blondie here," he nips lightly at Katsuya's neck as he squeezes the other tighter.

"Hey! Stop that!" Katsuya scolds, extending his hand in greeting to Seto. "Nice to meet you. Ryuuji's right, though. You are pretty hot. Yami's sketches and paintings really don't do you justice."

"You-you're not mad?" Yami struggles to understand what's happening. "You don't find this whole thing a bit awkward?"

Katsuya graces Yami with another bright smile.

"Actually, when Mr. Pegasus called me and said that you wanted me to come see the show here, I thought it was a little weird. But then he explained that you just wanted to clear the air since you'd left things so…messed up with me. I thought that was pretty classy of you, so I decided to come. Besides, who'd turn down an all-expense paid trip home?" he grins.

"Wait…you're not German?" Yami stammers.

"Yes and no. I was born here, but I moved there with my dad when I was 15; he's German," the blond explains.

"And I'm pure Japanese," Ryuuji pipes up. "I'm just in Germany for business for a few years."

Yami shakes his head and leans back into Seto's arms. His lover understands that Yami's just about at the end of his rope for rude shocks and squeezes him tight, nuzzling his surprisingly soft spikes.

As the four of them wonder what to say next, Ryuuji slides into action to change the atmosphere.

"Well, I've been here for 20 minutes and have yet to see your photos, Kat. Are you sure that Mr. Crawford wasn't just pulling your leg about them being here?" he smirks.

"Hey!" both Yami and Katsuya protest.

"I was the one who got them framed and mounted for him!" Katsuya snips.

"Sor-ry!" Ryuuji raises his hands in mock surrender. "Let's just go see them, okay?"

"Maybe you don't deserve to see them," Yami grumbles, striding away, in the direction of the photos, trying to hide the smile that is playing across his face. Katsuya shakes his head at his companion and follows Yami.

"Thank you for that," Seto nods to grinning green eyes.

Ryuuji shrugs and follows Yami and Katsuya.

Catching up to them, Seto slips his hand into Yami's as he gives his guests a private tour. At the happiness shining in his love's eyes, he knows that Yami will be okay.

They'll both be okay from now on.

-Fin-

**A/N:** _**Stay tuned for a sequel in the very near future!**_


End file.
